Un été pour tout changer
by Doupi
Summary: A la suite de la perte au Nationale, Rachel parvient à convaincre les membres du Glee club de passer un peu de temps ensemble dans un camp. Mais rien ne va exactement comme elle l'a prévu ...
1. La décision

**J'ai toujours été fascinée par ces deux personnages depuis le mashup i feel pretty/unpretty. Grr, leurs voix me collent des frissons. Il me semblait juste de leur donner un tour pour une fois (ma première, soyez indulgents). Commence pendant les Nationales, juste après la performance des New Directions. Attention, ça risque de dévier en Faberry. :) Hum, sympathisants de Finn, vous risquez de ne pas aimer ce qui va suivre. **

* * *

><p>Le rideau venait de se baisser quand la claque a retenti comme un coup de canon dans le silence assourdissant. Tout le Glee Club observait la petite brune avec des yeux ronds. Dire qu'elle était énervée tenait de l'euphémisme tant elle tremblait dans sa tentative de se contrôler. Si un regard pouvait tuer, ils auraient pu tous témoigner à l'encontre de Rachel. Elle resta ainsi à le toiser dédaigneusement pendant quelques secondes les impressionnant bien plus que si elle avait crié. Il se passa quelques secondes sans autres bruits avant que la diva ne fasse une sortie remarquée.<p>

Finn se tenait là où elle l'avait giflé, la regardant partir. Il leva la main et effleura sa joue lancinante comme s'il venait de se réveiller brutalement. N'ayant pas vu le baiser, les autres s'interrogèrent discrètement les uns les autres pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Seule une ombre profita de la confusion pour prendre la même sortie afin d'aller voir comment se portait l'autre protagoniste. Elle n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Rachel était assise sur les marches dans le hall, tripotant nerveusement un mince collier d'or à son cou. Ses épaules tendues et les chuchotements de rage renseignèrent la blonde sur l'étendue du problème. Elle n'eut aucun mal à additionner deux et deux, pour une fois, quand elle décrypta les grognements rageurs de la brune. Ceux-ci donnaient plus ou moins ceci : « … Sombre Crét… de Finn Hudson … Baiser … Aucune chance … Tout gâcher … Abruti … » et la litanie se poursuivit ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Estimant que c'était à elle de jouer, la silhouette s'approcha et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle venait à peine d'envelopper Rachel dans une étreinte protectrice que celle-ci se mit à pleurer.

« Elle ne … me le pardonnera … ja…mais. Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais. » A chaque pause, un nouveau sanglot la traversait et rendait encore plus difficile la compréhension. La blonde atteint son dos et commença à la masser en cercle pour la calmer. Et cela fonctionna, peu à peu, les phrases se firent plus cohérentes, plus compactes et plus compréhensibles. « Abruti … de … Finn … Crois … que je … suis sur ... lui encore ... » Même si ça restait obscur pour Brittany, elle continua à rassurer la petite diva. Il fallut plusieurs minutes encore avant que les pleurs ne s'estompent et qu'ils retournent dans la salle mise à disposition pour leur chorale. Aucun mot n'est échangé mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Quand elles arrivent à la porte, aucune ne peut se résoudre à entrer. La scène qui se déroule sous leurs yeux est tout simplement hallucinante. Finn est recroquevillé dans un coin et subit les assauts d'une Santana furieuse à peine contenue par le reste du Glee club. Ils regardent tous terrible. Brittany fait son chemin à travers la salle et parvient à tirer Santana à l'écart et, comme elle l'a fait pour Rachel, l'enveloppe dans un câlin. La diva n'a toujours pas franchi le seuil de la porte et tous la fixent. Un appel misérable retentit alors. « Rach … » Elle cesse d'être le centre de l'attention et tous observe Finn. Finalement, elle fait son premier pas dans la salle. Puis lui jetant un dernier regard de mort, elle rassemble les quelques affaires avant de sortir et de se diriger vers le bus.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils sont tous couchés dans leur lit. Depuis qu'ils ont perdu, personne n'a plus adressé la parole à Finn. L'incident semble avoir au contraire renforcé les rangs du Glee club et ils font tous front commun derrière Rachel.

* * *

><p>« … Nous avons perdu au National. » Il s'agit de la dernière réunion avant les vacances et le moral est bien bas dans le groupe. L'ambiance semble devenir encore plus morose aux mots de Mr Schuester. « Nous avons perdu mais nous allons rebondir et travailler plus juste. L'année prochaine sera une autre année. Notre année. Maintenant, je crois que Rachel a quelque chose à vous annoncer. Donc Rachel. » Termine-t-il un peu amer et il laisse la place en face des autres. Un cœur d'exclamations et de réactions diverses ponctuent cette annonce. Mais elles s'éteignent rapidement lorsque qu'elle commence à parler. « Merci Mr Schuester, non pas que je désapprouve votre enthousiasme mais je pensais plus juste d'expliquer ceci moi-même. » La voix de Rachel sonne un peu consternée comme si elle ne parvenait pas à décider s'il le prenait mal ou pas.<p>

« Merci pour cette remarque pertinente … » commence Schue en pointant Rachel mais celle-ci enchaine avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre. « C'est pour moi le moment de vous annoncer la grande nouvelle qui fait que nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui. » Elle fait une pause pour s'assurer qu'ils l'écoutent tous mais cela sonne plus comme un effet dramatique manqué car quelques soupirs se font entendre. « Sachez que j'ai déjà contacté tous vos parents et qu'ils sont tous d'accord. Nous partons la semaine prochaine en camp Glee. J'ai réservé pour nous … » « Hum, Hum … » « proposé de réserver pour nous quelques chalets dans un parc naturel pour deux semaines. Donc faites-moi savoir à la fin de la journée si vous en faites partie ou pas. » Le reste de la réunion passa rapidement et chacun s'apprêta à quitter.

* * *

><p>Rachel savait qu'il ne serait pas facile de convaincre ses amis d'abandonner deux semaines de leurs vacances pour s'enterrer dans les bois mais elle avait son plan. Son sac bien calé sur son épaule, elle s'arrêta près du casier de Kurt. Occupé à le vider, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement sa présence, du moins, elle le pensait. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » La question ne lui était pas adressée directement mais comme ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, la brune la prit pour elle. « Tu as déjà décidé ce que tu allais faire pour le voyage ? » Sa question sonnait avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'enthousiasme pour faire gémir Kurt. « Et bien, tu sais, les bois, le camping, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé et puis je voulais passer du temps avec Blaine. » lui répondit-il en la regardant sauter d'excitation dans le couloir. Bon au moins, il n'avait pas juste dit non, il y avait donc un espoir que ses arguments fassent mouche. « Je reçois bien l'objet de tes inquiétudes qui sont parfaitement légitimes et prévisibles. Mais premièrement, ce n'est pas du camping puisqu'il s'agit de chalets 2 étoiles avec tout le confort nécessaire et une piscine. Ensuite, je comprends parfaitement que tu souhaites faire passer ta relation avec Blaine avant le Glee club. » lui assura-t-elle. « C'est pourquoi, considérant votre amour commun pour la musique ainsi que votre passion naissante, j'ai pris la peine d'inviter Blaine aussi et ... » « Rachel ! » L'exclamation ne l'arrêta pas. « Il a dit oui. » termina-t-elle doucement, hésitant à regarder dans les yeux de son ami.<p>

Il y eut un silence et elle releva les yeux, un peu craintive. Il était hésitant, oscillant entre l'effarement qu'elle ait mêlé Blaine et le bonheur à l'idée de passer deux semaines avec lui loin de tout. Elle décida de sortir son argument principal, celui qui le fera craquer. « Ok, je ne voulais pas en arriver là et ça me coûte de le dire mais … » Elle prit une grande respiration, se grandit un peu, releva le menton et déclara rapidement « Viens avec Blaine et je te laisse refaire ma garde-robe. » « Tu quoi ? » C'était trop pour le pauvre Kurt. Non seulement, elle avait pris contact avec Blaine derrière son dos et avait arraché son accord pour des vacances loin de leurs familles mais en plus, elle acceptait enfin qu'il la relooke. Il la regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. « Et si, tu parviens à convaincre Mercedes, je te laisserai m'habiller pendant les deux semaines. » « Pardon ? » Il était maintenant plus que stupéfait, il ressemblait à un enfant le matin de Noël. « Je … euh … Ok. Faut que j'aille voir Mercedes. » Et il partit la plantant là dans le couloir. « Oh, eh Kurt, dis-lui qu'on peut négocier pour les solos qu'elle voulait si elle vient. » Elle claqua la porte de son casier, prête à se lancer dans une danse de la victoire quand elle aperçut Tina et Mike visiblement en état de choc.

« Tinaaa ! » s'écria-t-elle en courant derrière elle. « Alors, je peux compter sur vous deux ? Parce que je suis sûre que … » Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint le couple qui marchait vers la sortie de l'école. « T'inquiète Rachel, on a déjà dit oui à Mr Schue. » « Oooh, merci, merci, merci. » Et elle leur sauta au cou.

* * *

><p>Il s'agissait de jouer serré maintenant. Elle sortit sa liste et commença à barrer les noms de ceux qui venaient. Elle avait déjà obtenu l'accord de Kurt ainsi que celui de Mike et Tina. Mercedes avait accepté après avoir négocier directement avec Rachel. Cette dernière avait dû se défaire de ses 3 prochains solos mais cela en valait la peine. Soit un de plus que ce qu'elle avait prête à concéder mais Mercedes avait réussi à amener Sam. Puck avait été convaincu quand il a su qu'il était en charge des boissons et Lauren, qui ne voulait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, le suivait de près. Kurt avait assuré qu'il allait trainer Finn de force s'il le fallait. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Artie, Quinn, Brittany et Santana. Son plan était simple, si elle parvenait à convaincre Brittany, Artie et Santana suivraient sans problème. Quand à Quinn, elle ne savait pas très bien comment faire.<p>

Elle n'eut pas grand-chose à faire pour convaincre la blonde. Celle-ci était devenue son amie depuis les Nationales et le simple fait que Rachel lui assure qu'il y aurait des canards au lac près des chalets avait emballé la jolie blonde. Artie avait été facile à convaincre aussi. L'idée de passer du temps avec Brittany et ses amis avait suffi à le décider. Santana avait été plus difficile à convaincre. Rachel avait été obligée de lui promettre qu'elle l'aiderait à gagner le cœur de Brittany ce qui ne s'avèrerait pas si simple. Restait Quinn.

Elle trouva la jeune fille dans l'auditorium, jouant du piano. « Berry … Je t'attendais plus tôt. » Rachel ne savait pas comment elle avait trahi sa présence car elles se tournaient le dos et Quinn ne pouvait pas l'avoir vue entrer. Cela l'intimida plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Elle avait toujours été nerveuse aux côtés de la Cheerleader mais là elle en devenait littéralement sans voix. Et ça ce n'était jamais arrivé. « Tu … Tu … m'attendais ? Pourquoi ? » « Voyons, » La blonde vit une petite pause pour se tourner vers Rachel et la regarder brièvement avant de compter sur ses doigts. « Premièrement, tu corromps Kurt avec un relookage que tu sais qu'il souhaite depuis des années. Deuxièmement, tu laisses tes solos à Mercedes, ce qui ne t'es jamais arrivée qu'une fois. Troisièmement, tu joues sur le point faible de Puck pour l'attirer lui et Lauren. Quatrièmement, tu parviens à convaincre Brittany. Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu m'expliques cette histoire de canards ... » Rachel, déjà embarrassée, commença à rougir de façon très mignonne. « Cinquièmement, tu parviens à la jouer finement avec Santana de telle sorte qu'elle essaye de me convaincre de venir aussi. Je ne parlerai pas de Sam, ni de Finn ou Artie puisque nous savons toutes les deux qu'ils viendront pour être avec les autres. Mais j'avoue que je suis un peu curieuse, comment comptes-tu t'assurer de ma présence ? Tu sais que ça va te coûter cher. »

« Et bien, je peux constater que tu as parfaitement compris mon plan, qui je dois le reconnaitre à parfaitement marcher jusqu'à présent et dont tu as, de toute évidence, pointer aisément la faiblesse. Je vais être honnête, je n'ai rien à t'offrir qui puisse te convaincre de venir donc j'espérais secrètement que tu sois facile à convaincre. Mais je reçois maintenant que tu souhaiteras quelque chose alors je vais simplement te demander ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu viennes. » Elle termina sa proposition en relevant les yeux qu'elle avait gardés fixer sur le plancher. Elle toisa la blonde, la défiant de lui demander quelque chose. Sa résolution ne faiblissant pas lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard noisette légèrement moqueur et étincelant. Celle-ci se leva, attrapa ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir de l'auditorium quand elle s'arrêta et regarda en arrière vers la petite brune. « Ne t'en fais pas, Berry, je viendrai. Disons juste que j'aurai sans doute une demande ou l'autre lorsque l'on sera là-bas. » Et elle quitta sans se retourner.

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que Rachel parvint à embarquer tout le Glee club pour deux semaines de vacances dans ce qu'elle pensait être des chalets 2 étoiles. Mais à peine sorti du bus, ils comprirent tous que quelque chose n'allait pas et tous s'écrièrent en se tournant vers elle. « Rachel ! »<p>

**Voilà pour la première partie. Je promets une mise à jour rapide les amis sans doute avant la fin du week end. J'espère que le début vous plait et n'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions pour la suite. C'est toujours plus motivant de savoir qu'on est lu. :)**


	2. Le chalet

**Hey, tout le monde. Merci pour les commentaires ça fait grandement plaisir de voir que le début vous plait. Ne vous inquiétez pas, y aura plein de surprises pour la suite et l'on va être embarqué ensemble pour un long, long voyage. :D**

**Je sais que beaucoup pensent que Santana a été facile à convaincre alors, vous allez vite comprendre que ça ne fut pas si facile que ça. Disons que la promesse de Rachel va influencer pas mal l'histoire et que Santana va découvrir (et a déjà découvert) pas mal de choses. Mais je ne voudrais pas tuer le suspense donc ça sera pour les prochains épisodes. Reprenons là où je me suis arrêtée. **

* * *

><p><em>C'est ainsi que Rachel parvint à embarquer tout le Glee club pour deux semaines de vacances dans ce qu'elle pensait être des chalets 2 étoiles. Mais à peine sorti du bus, ils comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas et tous s'écrièrent en se tournant vers elle. « Rachel ! »<em>

* * *

><p>L'endroit où leur bus s'est arrêté est magnifique, le paysage est juste à couper le souffle. C'est un petit parking entouré par la forêt et bordé par deux petits chalets. Qualifier les chalets de pittoresque n'aurait pas pu être plus faux. Une bâche orange recouvre les toits et l'on peut apercevoir quelques trous par lesquels l'eau s'infiltre. La moitié du toit de la terrasse s'est écroulée sur le premier et la porte d'entrée pend hors de ses gonds pour le deuxième. On s'attend presque à voir apparaitre à tout moment une grue venue les démolir. Les toiles d'araignée complètent le tableau en leur donnant un look de film d'horreur. Ils sont tous restés bouche bée pendant quelques secondes – le temps pour la pauvre Rachel d'extraire sa valise du bus – ce qui les as sorti de leur torpeur fut le petit rat qui a jailli d'une des fenêtres cassées.<p>

« 2 étoiles, Rachel, sérieusement ? Où penses-tu qu'ils les ont trouvées ? Au fond d'une pochette surprise ? » Santana a commencé à hurler sur la diva, après que tous les autres se soient fatigués et ne semble pas prête de s'arrêter. Plus le temps passe et plus sa voix porte, ce qui lui avait valu un commentaire admiratif (et malheureusement inapproprié) sur la façon dont elle devrait utiliser cette compétence en spectacle.

Le reste du Glee club observe l'altercation avec un vif intérêt. Artie, Tina, Mike et Sam sont impressionnés par l'aplomb de Rachel qui n'hésite pas à répondre directement mais calmement à Santana en essayant de s'expliquer. Puck parait fasciné par la manière dont elles sont toutes les deux si terriblement hot ensemble. Il en a presque la bave aux lèvres. Lauren, désintéressée, essaye de sortir sa valise qui se trouve en-dessous de celles de Kurt, pressée d'avoir un truc quelconque à manger après ce long voyage. Quant à Blaine et Mercedes, ils observent l'échange avec un intérêt presque scientifique, prenant des paris sur qui va craquer le premier – les deux parièrent contre Rachel, confiants dans le manque de contrôle de Santana. Kurt lui s'est détourné et détaille l'attitude de Quinn. Cette dernière, apparemment indifférente, se trouve à côté de Brittany et observe avec elle les rares oiseaux – sans doute à la recherche des canards promis – mais Kurt note la tension qui émane de la Cheerios alors qu'elle suit l'argument du coin de l'œil. Plus Santana se rapproche et plus Quinn doit faire des efforts pour ne pas s'intercaler et mettre fin à la dispute qui se poursuit. Rachel, ayant sans doute atteint ses limites, répond, à présent, agacée et sarcastique après avoir essayé l'approche calme et diplomate.

« Alors Berry, où se trouvent ces merde de chalets ? Parce que tout ce que je vois ici, ce sont deux affreux tipis qui tiennent à peine debout. Il n'y a aucune putain de chance que je dorme là-dedans. »

« Comme si quelqu'un s'attendait à te voir dormir, Santana. Tu seras plus préoccupée par descendre ton gros cul de toute façon. » Rachel Berry jurer, voilà quelque chose que personne ne s'attend à voir, enfin à entendre mais cela n'arrête pas Santana.

« Je ne vais peut-être pas 'dormir' » Mimant les guillemets « autant que toi, petite princesse mais mon cul ne rentrera pas dans une de ces choses. C'est une maison pour nains dérangés. »

« Comme si ton cul pouvait rentrer dans autre chose qu'un uniforme de Cheerios et encore même là, tu as besoin d'aide pour y arriver. » Ce simple commentaire laisse Santana sans voix. Il est un rappel de l'altercation qu'elles ont eu peu de temps auparavant, une façon détournée de lui remémorer qu'elle était là pour quelque chose et que ce n'était pas pour deux pauvres tipis recouverts de plastique. « Et si tu cessais de me hurler dessus pendant une seconde, j'aurai pu clarifier ce malentendu il y a un quart d'heure et nous serions déjà installés autour de la piscine à profiter des cocktails de Puck et Kurt. » conclut Rachel presque victorieusement, ayant enfin réussi à faire son point.

« Alors la prochaine fois, avant de me crier dessus, » elle s'adresse maintenant à tous, « peut-être que vous feriez mieux d'apprendre à m'écouter et à me croire. Maintenant, faites comme vous voulez mais si vous avez prévu de passer tout le séjour de la même façon que les dix dernières minutes alors on n'y arrivera jamais et vous pouvez tout aussi bien rentrer, le car est toujours là. Je suis venue ici pour me détendre et essayer que l'on devienne un groupe soudé. Mais pour arriver à ce résultat, il aurait fallu un peu de confiance, ce dont vous manquez cruellement. »

Se tournant vers Mercedes, elle lui demande « Penses-tu que j'aurai abandonné trois solos pour t'amener ici ? Et toi, Kurt, » poursuit-elle sans attendre de réponse. « je t'ai laissé me trainer à travers tout le centre commercial pendant quatre jours pour satisfaire ton ridicule et obsessionnel goût pour la mode. Crois-tu que j'aurai enduré cette torture pour t'entendre te plaindre pendant deux semaines sur l'état insalubre de ces chalets ? Quinn, Santana, vous avez eu aussi votre part bien que je ne sais pas encore comment nous allons les remplir mais je m'attendais à un peu plus de reconnaissance. Brittany, les canards sont sur le lac derrière les chalets. » indique-t-elle d'un geste vague de la main. Elle fouille un peu dans son sac et en extrait une dizaine de clés qu'elle distribue à chacun. « Alors maintenant si vous me le permettez, je vais me retirer à la piscine. J'ai quelqu'un qui m'y attend. »

Ils la regardent bouche bée, attraper sa valise et suivre le petit chemin de graviers qui contourne les chalets. Elle disparait rapidement de leur vue et s'enfonce dans la forêt.

« Qui est pour qu'on la laisse crever ici et que l'on revienne à la civilisation tant qu'il est temps ? » demande Santana en levant la main. Personne ne lui répond.

« Elle est énervante mais elle a raison. » concède Mercedes, ignorant Santana et regardant vers la forêt.

« Artie, Artie, on va voir les canards ? » s'exclame Brittany dans le même temps, sautant dans tous les sens, et le pauvre Artie ne peut qu'hocher la tête en réponse.

« Quatre jours, Kurt ? » demande Quinn, se rapprochant un peu intimidante.

« Et bien, … » commence Kurt avant de laisser sa voix s'éteindre sur les derniers mots au regard qu'elle lui lance « il y avait du travail à faire … »

« Bien, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas la laisser seule. » intervient Finn coupant court à toutes les conversations. Après un dernier regard vers l'orée de la forêt, ils se tournent tous vers le bus pour commencer à récupérer leurs valises. Kurt parvient même à convaincre chacun de prendre une des siennes en plus et ils s'engagent sur le petit chemin trainant leurs bagages.

* * *

><p>Après s'être enfoncés d'une centaine de mètres dans la forêt, ils débouchent sur une petite clairière. Un petit lac s'étend au centre, habité par quelques canards comme promis. Sur le côté gauche s'élève un chalet en bois cosy. Il est surmonté d'une étoile d'or qui ressort sur le bois sombre ce qui donne à Quinn un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu. La terrasse est recouverte d'une toiture en bois soutenant une multitude de fleurs multicolores. Un rosier entoure un des poteaux de soutien. L'ensemble dégage chaleur et paix, invitant à la détente. L'autre chalet se situe quelques pas plus loin, de l'autre côté d'une cour pavée, presqu'au centre de la clairière. En bois clair et rouge, il est un peu plus petit que l'autre. Dépourvu de fleurs ou d'autres ornements, il est simple et classique, le genre que l'on s'attend à trouver ici. Le toit est protégé par des ardoises bleues et brille au soleil, éblouissant légèrement. Le reste de la clairière est encore caché à leur vue mais ils peuvent voir qu'elle est vaste et que de nombreux chemins partent et s'enfoncent dans la forêt, invitant à la promenade. Chacun observe la clé qu'il a la main et ils comprennent vite que filles et garçons sont dans des chalets séparés.<p>

Le chalet des filles est celui orné de l'étoile. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles se rendent vite compte du nombre de chambres disponibles ce qui provoque un nouvel argument entre Santana et le reste du groupe. « Aucune putain de chance que je dorme avec le nain. » Le regard que leur lance Santana est terrifiant. Quinn essaie à nouveau de la convaincre en faisant appel à son bon sens.

« S, réfléchis. Tu ne peux pas dormir avec Brittany parce qu'elle est avec Artie. Lauren, Mercedes et Tina veulent partager une chambre, elles ont donc la plus grande. Ra… Berry ne voudra jamais dormir avec moi, je suis donc avec Brit. Ce qui ne nous laisse que la dernière chambre pour toi et Berry. Crois-moi, ça ne m'arrange pas non plus. Je n'ai pas envie d'être réveillée au milieu de la nuit parce que tu auras perdu le contrôle. »

« Ouais, ouais, cause toujours. Je vais voir si les garçons n'ont pas un lit pour moi. » Elles la regardent tempêter au large dans une sortie digne d'une diva. Brittany la suit dans l'espoir de lui parler et peut-être de lui faire entendre raison.

« C'est quoi son problème ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Brittany ? » demande Tina un peu dubitative. Quinn soupire un peu avant de répondre.

« San aime Brit mais Brittany ne veut pas quitter Artie pour elle, alors, elle est de mauvaise humeur. Elle n'a jamais été rejetée avant. Je suis surprise qu'elle n'ait pas tué Rachel tantôt pour avoir osé le mentionner. » A ces mots, Quinn se tourne vers la chambre vide où l'on peut apercevoir les bagages roses parsemés d'étoiles d'or qui reposent sur le double lit. Elle s'arrête, pensive pendant un moment, oubliant la conversation en cours.

* * *

><p>Ce n'est qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'elles sont toutes installées sur les canapés du salon à bavarder que Brittany et Santana font leur apparition. Cette dernière se dirige sans un mot vers la chambre qu'elle partage avec Rachel et claque la porte. Quinn interroge silencieusement Brittany du regard mais celle-ci hausse les épaules, incertaine. Une certaine tension s'est installée dans le groupe lorsque Santana réapparait et se dirige vers la cuisine. Heureusement vite brisée par un Puck absolument survolté et qui regarde comme si on venait de lui offrir la lune lorsqu'il vient les inviter à une pool party.<p>

Quinn est un peu en retard, n'ayant pas réussi à trouver son bikini préféré. Non qu'elle n'aime pas le discret petit noir qu'elle porte mais elle s'est toujours sentie beaucoup plus désirée dans l'autre. Elle attrape une serviette et courre rejoindre les autres. Elle contourne le chalet des garçons et manque de rentrer dans Sam.

« Merde, Sam. On n'a pas idée de s'arrêter là. » Jure-t-elle mais personne ne fait attention à elle. Tout le groupe est là, gelé, regardant avec des expressions diverses vers la piscine. Finn parait déchiré, Santana amusée, Lauren et Puck allumés, Brittany attendrie, Kurt, Mercedes et Tina complètement choqués, Artie et Sam indécis. Quinn ne voit pas ce qu'ils fixent tous ainsi. Elle se décale un peu et se grandit sur ses pieds pour observer par-dessus l'épaule de Puck. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et sa bouche s'ouvre formant un « oh » silencieux.

Quinn saisit pourquoi la diva a choisi le plus grand lit du chalet, ça n'était pas un choix si innocent ou égoïste. Elle comprend aussi qu'elle ne rêve pas lorsque Kurt s'exclame d'un ton étranglé « Rachel Barbra Berry, que fais-tu dans cette piscine ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée du retard mais l'internet est capricieux par ici. Vous allez finir par me détester. Je vous assure que je n'ai pas de problèmes avec Rachel, j'aime juste la mettre dans des situations pour le moins compromettantes. Révélations bientôt. Le prochain chapitre est délicat.<strong>


	3. La piscine

**Hé, les amis, d'abord merci pour les commentaires. Ça fait plaisir. Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps mais je viens de recevoir mon diplôme donc on a fêté ça et puis mes auteurs préférés ont édités leurs histoires alors... Chapitre plus court que ce que j'aurai voulu mais je crois que c'est mieux de garder les autres réactions pour le prochain. Je développe lentement l'histoire, je pose encore quelques fondations et on va faire trembler tout ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que je n'ai jamais écrit en « Je ».**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV :<p>

Je suis au même endroit, la regardant à quelques mètres de moi. Elle a cet air si mignon sur le visage, celui qui me dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on découvre comme ça, qu'elle avait tout un plan bien ficelé. Elle rougit aussi, un peu honteuse qu'on l'ai vue dans cette position avec sa … petite amie ? Et bien, je suppose qu'on ne s'accroche pas ainsi à ces amis ? Encore moins les embrasser de cette façon. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grincer des dents à cette idée. Elle n'avait pas à nous cacher un tel secret, surtout depuis la dernière fois avec Jesse. Je me sens trahie et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai ce sentiment qui monte à l'intérieur de moi, il faut que je m'éloigne, vite, avant de faire quelque chose de stupide.

« Coucou, Ellen » crie B en s'approchant du bord de la piscine. Elle sautille gaiement comme si elle vient de retrouver une bonne amie. A voir la grimace de Rachel, c'est surement le cas. Aucun d'entre nous n'a bougé, nous sommes encore tous sous le choc, figés au bord de la piscine. L'ambiance est de nouveau tendue. Inconsciemment, j'ai resserré ma prise autour de mon livre. Je détache mes yeux de Brittany pour trouver de grands yeux chocolat sur moi. Elle semble me supplier de dire quelque chose, de montrer une émotion quelconque, comme si de tous c'était ma réaction qui était la plus importante.

Je la vois ouvrir la bouche, chercher ses mots et ne rien dire. Elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de s'expliquer. Nous sommes tous capable d'additionner deux et deux. Ses yeux nous scrutent tous un à un pour étudier nos réactions. Je me sens mal ici, je ressens tant de sentiments contradictoires que je ne peux pas les traiter maintenant. Il faut que je m'éloigne, alors c'est ce que je fais. Marmonnant quelques mots sur le fait que je suis ici pour bronzer, je me dirige vers les chaises longues à l'autre bout de la piscine. Elle me fixe en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, encore incapable d'articuler un mot, pendant que je pousse les garçons qui sont sur mon chemin. Merde ce qu'elle est sexy quand elle fait ça.

Au moment où je me détourne complètement, je crois percevoir sa voix murmurer mon nom d'un ton suppliant. Il est si bas que je peux prétendre ne pas l'avoir entendu mais en même temps, cela me déchire le cœur d'entendre sa voix si faible. Tout au long de mon trajet, je sens son regard sur mes épaules et ma tension augmente. Pas question que je lui fasse la faveur d'y retourner.

Pas question que je joue un rôle dans un Berry Drame, j'ai déjà donné merci. Bon ok, stop, on parle de Rachel Barbra Berry là. Elle ne peut pas me faire ressentir des choses comme ça. Ça doit être le voyage. Oui voilà, je suis fatiguée par le long trajet.

Je pose ma serviette sur la chaise longue et m'étends. Je récupère mon livre et abaisse mes lunettes de soleil. Je commence à lire, essayant de focaliser mon attention sur autre chose. Mais mon regard est attiré comme un aimant. Heureusement, mes lunettes de soleil empêchent qu'ils me prennent entrain de les observer. Il me reste juste à garder ma façade et à tourner une page de temps à autre pour la forme. Ils parlent avec animation maintenant et je vois même S prête à faire sauter la tête de Berry. Inconsciemment, j'ai envie de la protéger mais c'est plus pour ne pas que Santana se blesse encore.

Pendant toute leur conversation, je vois Berry me jeter des fréquents coups d'œil. Cela me fait rougir et je remonte un peu mon livre pour empêcher qu'elle puisse le remarquer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Depuis quand Berry parvient-elle à avoir un tel contrôle sur mes émotions ? C'est alors que je réalise : Rachel Barbra Berry, future étoile de Broadway, « capitaine » du Glee Club, Ex petite amie de Finn Hudson, Puckerman et Jessie Saint James, diva capricieuse, est GAY.

Le choc me coupe la respiration pendant quelques secondes, j'en oublie même de tourner une page. Elle est gay. Un frisson de chaleur parcourt tout mon corps. Maintenant, je respire difficilement. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser correctement à tout ce que cela implique car je la vois se diriger vers les marches qui s'enfoncent dans la piscine. Elle sort presqu'au ralenti, dos à moi. L'eau ruisselle de ses épaules, sur son dos, puis plus bas jusqu'à ce que ses longues jambes frappent les pierres du bord. J'avale difficilement quand je la vois jeter brièvement un regard dans ma direction avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Kurt.

Ellen sort aussi de l'eau ce qui me donne le temps de l'observer un peu. Elle est grande, à peu près de ma taille. De longs cheveux blonds cendrés tombent parfaitement jusqu'au creux de son dos. Ses épaules sont musclées mais sans excès tout comme ses bras. Elle se tourne vers moi et je peux voir qu'elle est aussi parfaite de devant que de dos. Ses abdos dessinent un ventre presque parfait comme l'était le mien avant toute la folie Beth. J'arrête là mon inspection quand je sens son regard perplexe sur moi. J'ai l'impression d'être prise en flagrant délit. Rapidement, je tourne une page pour me donner une contenance. Mais je ne peux arrêter la tension qui s'empare de mon corps. Pas question que je lève mes yeux de mon livre pour le moment, je sais que je me trahirai à la seconde même.

Finalement après quelques secondes, je sens le fourmillement s'apaiser et je sais que plus personne ne m'observe. Je jette discrètement un coup d'œil et les vois occupées à bavarder gaiement avec Kurt. Ouf, personne n'a remarqué que je les espionnais. Je relâche l'air que j'ignorais retenir. Le groupe s'est séparé et commence la fête.

Puck envoie Tina et Mike dans l'eau avant que Lauren ne les venge en le faisant plonger à leur suite. Finn entre par les marches suivi par Blaine. Le pauvre, on dirait qu'on vient de lui annoncer que le Père Noël est mort. Je crois que Finn vient de comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Rachel maintenant. Bizarrement cela me fait sourire mais je le cache vite à l'approche d'Artie qui vient se poster à côté de moi et commence à lire son propre livre. Je prête un peu plus d'attention au mien mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à lire. Alors je le pose sur le sol à côté de moi et ferme les yeux décidée à faire une petite sieste. Je suis sûre que je me sentirai mieux après ça.

* * *

><p>Brittany POV<p>

Ils étaient tous si excités que je me sentais bien pour une fois. S m'a dit qu'on allait à la piscine, que c'était comme le lac pour les canards sauf que c'était juste pour les personnes. Quand je lui ai dit que les canards étaient un peu des personnes aussi, elle était embêtée. Mais elle a juste souri lorsque je lui ai dit que j'allais essayer de nager comme eux. Je suis un peu ennuyée maintenant parce que je ne suis pas sûre que je vais y arriver. Depuis que Rach m'a assuré qu'il y aurait des canards, je les ai bien observés. J'ai déjà essayé de reproduire leurs mouvements dans ma baignoire mais j'ai juste réussi à couler. Je ne sais pas comment, ils font pour garder leur corps hors de l'eau en agitant à peine les pattes. Je pense que je n'ai pas réussi parce que ma baignoire est trop petite, même remplie au maximum, elle n'est pas comme leur lac.

Quand on arrive à la piscine, je vois Rachel entrain de jouer avec Ellen. Elles ont l'air si mignonnes ensemble. Les autres sont gentils, personne ne les dérange quand elles s'embrassent contre le bord de la piscine. Ils retiennent même leur respiration alors je fais la même chose. Quand Quinn arrive, elle bouscule Sam et ne s'excuse même pas. Je trouve ça très impoli alors je regarde vers elle pour lui dire. Mais je vois derrière elle, un chat qui traverse le chemin. J'ai envie d'aller le caresser et de le serrer contre moi. Ça me rend un peu triste d'ailleurs parce qu'il s'échappe vite quand je tente de m'approcher.

Je reviens près des autres, ils n'ont toujours pas bougé mais cette fois, Rach nous regarde avec un drôle de visage. Ellen regarde Rachel alors je m'approche en criant « Coucou Ellen » pour qu'elle me voie et sourie. J'aime bien son sourire, il fait Rachel toute gaie. C'est elle qui m'a expliqué ça quand on a parlé après les Nationales. Elle m'a dit qu'être avec Ellen lui avait comprendre qu'elle était Gaie. Elle a bien insisté là-dessus même si je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi. Mais comme j'aime bien les gens heureux, je n'ai rien dit.

Ellen me sourit en retour et me fait un petit signe de la main. Je m'approche plus du bord, presque prête à sauter dans l'eau pour les rejoindre mais j'entends Q qui s'en va. Et là, je n'ai plus trop envie d'être contente parce que Rach regarde toute triste. Méchante Quinn, heureusement, Ellen enroule un bras autour de ces épaules et reçoit un timide sourire en réponse. Je saute dans la piscine pour les rejoindre dans un câlin groupé.

Finalement, Ellen et moi, on commence un concours de chatouille pendant que les autres parlent et que Q boude là-bas. Après, je m'entrainerai pour nager comme les canards. Ça va être un bon après-midi.

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

Cela fait une heure que je cherche partout après Rach. Les filles m'ont assuré que ses bagages étaient dans une chambre mais qu'elle n'était pas là. Quinn m'a regardé vraiment bizarrement alors je suis allé défaire mes propres valises. Puis Puck a proposé une fête au bord de la piscine, j'ai juste suivi le groupe, espérant l'y trouver.

Elle est déjà dans l'eau quand on arrive et elle n'est pas seule. Je ne connais pas la personne avec qui elle est mais elles doivent être très proches. Je vais l'appeler quand elles commencent à s'embrasser. Et pas comme on embrasse un ami, non comme on embrasse quelqu'un que l'on aime, quelqu'un avec qui on sort. Je gèle instantanément comme le reste du groupe derrière moi. Personne n'ose dire un mot et je n'arrive même plus à respirer. Rachel Berry n'est pas gay, elle est sortie avec moi, Puck et même Jesse. Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Elle m'a dit qu'elle le ferait toujours. Kurt hurle un peu hystérique et je peux la voir se reculer précipitamment. Bon, elle n'est pas gay ça doit être toute une expérience ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je sais que, si je veux la regagner, il va falloir que je fasse un geste, un grand geste. Elle aime bien les gestes romantiques. Alors, j'ai un plan pour cet été. Et puis, on se remettra ensemble et on va continuer à chanter nos duos pendant Glee. J'aime bien chanter avec elle, il me fait sentir grand. Brittany nous fait tous sursauter lorsqu'elle danse vers la piscine pour embrasser la fille avec Rach. Elles semblent bien se connaitre toutes les trois.

Quand Quinn passe devant moi, en marmonnant quelque chose, je ne lui prête pas attention car j'entends la voix de Rachel basse et suppliante. Je lui souris parce que je suis sûr qu'elle vient de prononcer mon nom. Maintenant, elle regarde Quinn qui s'en va et je peux dire qu'elle a peur que je la suive. Elle doit se souvenir que je l'ai déjà laissé pour Quinn. C'est comme ça que je sais que j'ai encore une chance avec elle. Elle est jalouse que je puisse suivre Quinn et la laisser seule. Elle me veut moi. Je sens mon estomac qui fait des bonds à cette pensée. Je ne suis même plus fâché qu'elle embrasse quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais maintenant que c'est pour me faire réagir.

Je vais sauter dans l'eau pour la rejoindre quand elle sort et Santana commence directement à crier sur elle. A l'entendre, elle est vexée que Rachel ne lui ait pas dit qu'elle était gay. Attendez depuis quand sont-elles amies ? Santana est priée de modérer le volume de sa voix et je vois qu'elles regardent toutes les deux vers Quinn. Je suppose que Rach ne veut pas qu'elle en sache trop. Quinn pourrait l'utiliser pour la blesser. Je suis prêt à le faire remarquer à la latina mais elle baisse le volume d'elle-même. Rachel lui assure qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils le découvrent comme ça. Kurt comprend avant moi car il est soudain tout sautillant à côté de la diva prêt à la serrer dans ses bras. Il lui promet qu'il va lui donner des cours pour être le plus chaud poussin de tout McKinley.

« Rach ? » j'interroge quand il se calme. « C'est juste une expérience, hein. C'est de moi que tu es amoureux. » Voilà qu'ils me regardent tous comme si je débarquais de Mars.

« Ecoute Finnocence » commence Santana mais je ne la regarde pas parce que je suis pris au piège de deux magnifiques yeux chocolat. « Elle est gay, gay comme elle aime les filles. Tu peux comprendre ça ? »

« Je suis désolée, Finn mais je suis avec Ellen maintenant. » me dit-elle avec douceur tout en lâchant mes yeux pour regarder vers Quinn de l'autre côté de la piscine.

« Mais, je ne comprends pas et nous ? On avait quelque chose de fort quand on chante et tout ? » Malheureusement ma voix sonne presque comme un gémissement.

Elle me regarde de nouveau avant de dire. « Non, Finn, j'ai bougé. Je ne suis plus cette personne. Bon, et si on profitait un peu de la piscine plutôt. » Sa voix sonne un peu plus enthousiaste comme si elle voulait nous faire oublier de quoi on parle.

Déprimé, je me dirige vers l'eau. Peut-être que je peux quand même essayer mon plan ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà … Je vais essayer de poster pour la fin du week end mais je ne promets rien parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Prier pour qu'il pleuve les amis comme ça j'écris plus longtemps. )<strong>


	4. AS fait son apparition

**Un peu plus court que ce que je poste d'habitude mais ça sera compensé pour les prochains chapitres qui seront beaucoup plus long. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je me suis inspirée de **

**Candles de Hey Monday pour les parties de Quinn et du nouveau clip de Glee « Fashion » pour les autres. Elles ont tourné en boucle pendant toute l'écriture de ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV :<p>

Le soleil commence à disparaitre et j'envisage de faire de même. Après un après-midi passé à bronzer et à paresser, je sens mon corps bourdonner d'énergie. Mes pensées agressent mon cerveau, je sais qu'il va me falloir une longue course pour arriver à les trier et ce n'est que le premier jour ici. J'aurai dû repartir avec le bus. J'attrape mon livre et me glisse vers le chalet. Courir en bikini ne m'a jamais gênée mais avec Puck et de l'alcool dans les parages, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise que c'est une mauvaise idée.

La première chose que je remarque en entrant dans ma chambre est le gardénia posé sur mon oreiller, à côté se trouve une carte avec un cœur rouge un peu stylisé sur fond blanc. Quand je la prends, mes mains tremblent. Je l'ouvre et sursaute un peu à la belle écriture manuscrite. Qui écrit encore comme ça de nos jours ?

_Hello beauté, une petite fleur pour ensoleiller ta journée comme tu illumines la mienne._

_A.S._

A. S. ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette signature ? Ça doit encore être une idée de Finn. Non, ça ne peut pas être lui, il n'a jamais été romantique. Sam peut-être ? C'est une de ces initiales en tout cas. Mais à quoi correspondrait le A alors ? Et puis, je suis presque sûre qu'il est avec 'Cedes maintenant.

Songeuse, je caresse distraitement les mots. Ils sont écrits à l'encre verte, d'une belle écriture déliée et un peu ronde. Je ramasse la fleur et la porte à mon nez. Son parfum est délicat, une boule de chaleur explose dans mon ventre et je me sens bien, presqu'en paix. Je reste ainsi 10 longues minutes avant de me rappeler pourquoi je suis revenue de la piscine. Me voilà avec encore plus à penser mais pour la première fois de la journée, le drame Berry est bien loin dans mon esprit.

Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour me changer et enfiler un short blanc et un T-Shirt bleu. Mentalement, je repense à notre journée tout en attachant mes cheveux. Nous sommes seuls ici puisque tout le domaine a été réservé pour nous. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment Berry a réussi à faire ça. Personne n'a quitté la piscine mais je ne peux pas en être sûre puisque je me suis endormie un moment. Il faudra que je demande à Kurt si aucun des garçons ne s'est éclipsé quelques minutes. Mais qui peut être A.S. ?

J'empoigne mon lecteur MP3, le fixe à mon bras avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Je vais avoir à courir beaucoup pendant ces vacances. Heureusement, mes baskets et ma tenue de sport sont la première chose que je mets dans mes bagages. Cette fois, j'ai même prévu deux tenues de rechange pour le cas où je courre tous les jours. Je n'ai pas atteint la porte qu'elle s'ouvre, m'envoyant voler par terre. L'atterrissage est un peu brutal mais relativement amorti par le tapis. Ça va me laisser un beau bleu dans le dos.

« Oh, oh merde, Quinn, c'est ça ? Je suis désolée, désolée. Tu n'as rien, ça va ? » Sonne une voix inquiète.

Super, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça maintenant. Je lève les yeux et vois une blonde parfaite qui me regarde complètement paniquée. Instantanément, j'ai envie de la mordre, de la battre. Je veux lui faire mal. Elle se penche vers moi, ses yeux bleus plein de remords.

« Ça va ? » répète-t-elle un peu hésitante. « Attends, je t'aide à te relever » ajoute-t-elle en me tendant la main. J'accepte son aide et m'étire une fois sur mes pieds. Elle me regarde dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Mmm, ça va, je vais bien. Peut-être un bleu ou l'autre demain … » Ma voix est froide et basse. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois se mordre nerveusement la lèvre. Je l'adoucis un peu avant de me tourner vers elle. « Rien de grave, est-ce que je peux sortir maintenant ? »

« Hein ? Oh euh, oui. Bien sûr. » Dit-elle en s'écartant de mon chemin. Je fais quelques pas sur la véranda quand elle me rappelle. « Attends, tu vas courir là non ? Rach m'a dit que tu fais ça quand tu es contrariée. » Je grince des dents. Contrariée ? Je ne suis pas contrariée. « As-tu l'esprit si je viens avec toi ? Juste de la compagnie, pas de conversation. »

La première pensée qui me vient est NOOOOOON, aucune chance. Attendez comment Berry sait-elle cela ? Peut-être l'occasion d'en apprendre plus et si ça ne va pas, je peux toujours la perdre dans les bois. Je souris à cette pensée d'un sourire prédateur. « Ok, je t'attends. »

« Okay, j'arrive dans deux minutes le temps de me changer et puis on peut aller le long de la piste d'entrainement. » Je ne réponds pas parce qu'elle est déjà partie à l'intérieur. J'espère juste qu'elle va se dépêcher parce que le soleil va bientôt se coucher et que je n'ai pas envie de courir dans le noir.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV :<p>

Elle est assise sous la véranda, regardant le soleil se coucher sur le lac. La vue est juste à couper le souffle et je reste immobile quelques secondes pour en profiter. Le ciel et l'eau semblent s'embraser et rougeoient d'une belle lueur rouge/orange.

« Besoin de parler ? » demande-je en m'asseyant sur le banc à côté d'elle. J'étudie un peu son visage. Elle a cette expression que j'ai qualifiée de 'dégage, je veux tuer quelqu'un'. Mais maintenant, il en faut plus pour m'impressionner, alors j'attends qu'elle se décide à me parler. Au bout de quelques minutes, je comprends quel est le problème. Elle a encore des doutes et ça la tue à petit feu.

« Tu sais, à la fin de nos deux semaines, tu auras toujours une maison où vivre. » Je lui assure d'une voix douce. Je sais bien que depuis qu'elle s'est fait expulser de chez elle, c'est une de ses grandes préoccupations. « Et ce n'est pas de la pitié quand je dis que tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi. »

Elle se penche vers moi et repose sa tête sur mon épaule. J'entoure les siennes avec mon bras, la serrant un peu plus près comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire ces deux dernières semaines. C'est le plus grand contact qu'elle autorise mais je vois que c'est suffisant pour lui procurer du réconfort. « C'est si dur. » murmure-t-elle dans mon cou.

« Bah, au moins, ils ne t'ont pas encore surpris entrain de le faire dans la piscine. » je réplique en rigolant un peu amèrement faisant allusion à ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Quelques larmes coulent sur mon épaule mais elle se contrôle rapidement. Elle ne changera jamais sur ce point-là. J'ai beau lui dire que pleurer n'est pas signe de faiblesse, elle ne me croit pas.

« Tu as bien vu aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes. Le pire que tu peux avoir est une proposition de Puck et Lauren pour te voir le faire. Tu as déjà fait le plus difficile en le disant à tes parents et … »

« Justement regarde ce qui est arrivé. Je suis seule maintenant. » me coupe-t-elle la voix pleine de sanglots.

« Non, tu n'es pas seule puisque je suis là, moi. Quoique tu décides, il y aura toujours une chambre pour toi chez moi. » Je promets doucement pour essayer de la rassurer. « Admets-le publiquement maintenant. Montre-lui que tu es fière d'être qui tu es et que c'est elle qui est entrain de tout rater. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes et je peux voir qu'elle pense à tout ce que je viens de dire. Quand elle parle, sa voix est si faible que je suis presque sure de rêver mais elle se tourne vers moi attendant ma réponse. « Tu m'aideras ? »

Ma réponse est toute prête alors je me lève tendant la main vers elle pour l'aider. « Bien sûr San, on a un plan. Tu te souviens ? Et si on allait maintenant, je suis sûre que le diner est prêt. » Elle me suit à l'intérieur où les autres nous attendent et je ne peux m'empêcher de noter que ni Quinn, ni Ellen ne sont là. J'espère que tout va bien.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV :<p>

Dans le même temps dans la forêt au bord d'une clairière. « Elle ne m'aime pas, tu sais. » souffle-t-elle par-dessus le murmure du vent.

« Pardon ? » demande Ellen en se retournant vers la jeune fille pas certaine de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

« Rachel, elle ne m'aime pas. Je l'ai fait tellement souffrir ces dernières années que … J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle me haïsse et maintenant, … » précise Quinn sa voix faiblissant sur les derniers mots.

« J'ai appris avec le temps qu'elle était une personne vraiment très tolérante et prête à tout pardonner. Tu devrais essayer pour voir ... » explique Ellen en s'asseyant sur un rocher à côté de la blonde. « Quand on la connait, ça vaut la peine d'être autour. »

« Mmm, je ne suis pas sure qu'il puisse y avoir du pardon … pour moi, tu sais. Je veux dire si elle est là où elle se trouve actuellement c'est en grande partie à cause de moi. »

« Si tu te sens coupable pourquoi ne pas essayer de le réparer alors ? Essaye de le fixer avec elle. »

« Quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas … Je … » prenant un peu de temps pour se reprendre. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. » articule Quinn catégorique.

« Pourquoi pas ? Pense, tu as deux semaines ici, sans distraction pour commencer. C'est la situation idéale. » Personne ne parle pendant quelques minutes. Quinn réfléchit et finit par poser une question complètement différente pour relancer la conversation.

« Tu n'as vu aucun garçon se faufiler cet après-midi par hasard ? »

« Hein, non. Peut-être Finn mais je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention pourquoi ? » demande intriguée Ellen

« Parce que j'ai reçu une fleur sur mon lit avec ceci à côté. » Quinn lui tend la lettre. « J'aimerai savoir qui est A.S. »

« A.S. hein. Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est obligatoirement un garçon ? » Interroge Ellen en rendant la note après l'avoir examinée.

« Ben, ça ne peut pas être une fille … »

« Ah bon et pourquoi pas ? » pousse Ellen. Elle vérifie son gsm et puis sans laisser le temps à l'autre fille de répondre, elle la tire sur ses pieds et se remet à courir dans les bois.

Quinn l'entend crier après quelques minutes, voyant qu'elle ne la suit pas. « Dépêche-toi parait qu'il y a du bacon au souper. En espérant que le petit monstre végétalien ne l'ait pas fait disparaitre d'ici à notre arrivée. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quinn l'a rattrapée juste avant d'entrer dans le chalet. Elles passent la porte bras dessus, bras dessous riant comme des baleines, ayant complètement oublié leur conversation grave. Dans la pièce, tous se taisent et se tournent vers eux. Cela fait un long moment qu'ils n'ont pas vu la Reine des Glaces rire ainsi. Alors que les deux se chamaillent pour savoir qui va prendre sa douche eb premier, ils les observent avec nostalgie.

* * *

><p>Après le diner, Rachel est heureuse. Ce séjour n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Elle regarde la salle et les voit tous interagir ensemble, sans pression, libres, heureux. Bien sûr, Santana n'affiche pas sa bonne humeur habituelle mais quand elle voit Brittany rire, elle s'illumine. Lauren chante et danse avec la blonde. Tina et Mercedes discutent avec Ellen dans un coin et l'on peut voir qu'ils prennent du bon temps. Quinn … raah Quinn. Rachel donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi elle pense assise sur son tabouret de bar.<p>

* * *

><p>Au moment où Rachel termine la vaisselle – ils se sont mis d'accord sur le partage des tâches pendant le diner – Puck arrive brandissant quelques bouteilles et suivit par la majorité des garçons. « Temps de boire, les filles. Qu'on ait un peu d'action ici. » Des vivas saluent sa déclaration.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pas vraiment un cliffhanger ici mais en tout cas une promesse que les prochains chapitres vont être intéressants. Quelques jeux et quelques défis sympathiques pour pimenter un peu tout ça. <strong>

**Alors qui aimeriez-vous qu'ils se cachent derrière A.S. ?**

**Commentez les amis, c'est bon de vous lire. **


	5. Jeux

**Sorry les amis. Je viens de me faire opérer des dents de sagesse et de passer la plus longue semaine de ma vie au lit à souffrir. Pas vraiment le courage de venir sur internet, poster le chapitre mais c'est réparé le voici, le voilà. Pardon pour les fautes et erreurs mais je n'étais pas à mon maximum ces jours-ci.**

Une heure, treize minutes et quarante-trois secondes, c'est le temps qu'il a fallu pour convaincre les garçons de quitter et d'aller faire leurs pitreries dans un autre endroit. Entre temps, ils ont bu, plaisanté, ri et progressé beaucoup dans leur nouvelle dynamique de groupe. Quelques scandales ont fait leur apparition, bons et mauvais. Finalement, d'un commun accord, les filles mirent les garçons dehors. Seul Kurt fut autorisé à rester mais comme il considère faire partie des filles, ça ne compte pas vraiment. Lauren a suivi Puck et personne ne veut savoir ce qu'ils vont faire. Maintenant, ils sont tous là assis autour de la table basse. Santana, Rachel et Ellen monopolisent le plus grand canapé. Quinn est étendue sur le deuxième. Kurt, Mercedes et Tina sont assis par terre sur le tapis à longs poils. Un silence confortable règne dans le chalet.

« On joue à quelque chose ? » propose Ellen en regardant les autres filles avec un peu d'espoir.  
>« Moi, je veux bien mais à quoi ? » demande Kurt.<br>« Et que diriez-vous de jouer à ce jeu-là ? Vous savez, celui où on choisit ensemble dix questions. Ensuite, on tire un nom et on doit répondre à ces questions pour la personne tirée ? Je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle … » explique Rachel face aux regards septiques qu'elle reçoit.

« Euh, Berry. Ce ne serait pas un jeu à boire par hasard ? » interroge Quinn suspecte.

« Euh, si mais on peut avoir un autre enjeu … » ajoute une Rachel rougissante.

« Ok. C'est quoi l'enjeu ? » s'enthousiasme Mercedes en regardant vers Rachel qui gémit « Pas encore un de mes solos, pitié. Il ne m'en restera bientôt plus. » ajoute-t-elle presque à pleurnicher ce qui fait rire tout le monde dans la salle. « Oh allez, Rach et si le gagnant gagnait le droit de veto pour une activité ou le droit d'en proposer une sans que les autres ne s'y opposent ? »

« Sonne bien pour moi. J'en suis, » déclare Santana. Kurt, Mercedes et Tina se contentent de hocher la tête quand Ellen les interroge du regard. Brittany lui sourit. Quinn hésite un peu et accepte. Ils se tournent tous vers Rachel toujours occupée à bouder sur le canapé. Celle-ci finit par se lever en soupirant et va chercher quelques crayons et un bloc de feuilles qu'elle tend à sa copine.

« Ok, je compterai les points » assure Ellen. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrai répondre sur vous donc autant me rendre utile. »  
>« Tu es sûre ? « lui demande Kurt un peu inquiet. « Oui, oui. Il nous faut dix questions maintenant. » Les propositions se mettent à fuser rapidement :<br>«Couleur préférée ? » propose Mercedes. Ils hochent tous de la tête.  
>« Série préférée, projet pour l'avenir, vacances préférées, » commence à énumérer Brittany. Ellen note une à une les questions en passant une ligne à chaque fois.<br>« Nourriture et chanson préférée ? » offre Rachel. Deux autres lignes sont comblées.  
>« Fleur préférée ! » insiste Kurt. « Tout le monde a une fleur préférée ! »<br>« Activité favorite le soir ? » essaye Quinn avant de voir le regard de Santana et de changer d'avis. Finalement, elle peut très bien imaginer ce que l'autre fille pense.  
>« Il en manque deux, » compte Ellen.<br>« Oh, j'en ai une bonne, » annonce Santana avant de laisser échapper avec un grand sourire. « Endroit préféré pour être toucher ! » Brittany applaudit la question et les autres se rendent gentiment, concédant cette dernière.

« Parfum préféré, » finit par suggérer Quinn après plusieurs minutes de silence. Faute de mieux, on se contente de ces dix questions. Chacun attrape une feuille et entreprend d'y répondre à l'exception de Brittany qui reste bloquée à projet pour l'avenir.

Une fois fini, les réponses sont données à Ellen qui les parcoure rapidement. « Ok, » annonce-t-elle une fois fini. « Voilà comment on va faire. Chaque personne va tirer au sort un nom et devra répondre aux mêmes questions oralement que la personne vient de le faire. Je cocherai le nombre de bonnes réponses et si quelqu'un repère une faute, je propose qu'on lui donne le point. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Tous hochent de la tête, visiblement ravis de cet arrangement.  
>Ils s'affairent rapidement. Remplissant les réponses pour la personne qu'ils ont tirées. Santana obtient Brittany, Brittany Santana (une étrange coincidence), Quinn Rachel, Rachel Kurt, Kurt Mercedes et Mercedes Quinn.<p>

« Je vais commencer, » se dévoue Santana lorsque personne ne fait un geste pour révéler ses réponses. « Brittany donc» Personne ne commente ce coup du sort pour le moins chanceux mais les soupirs sont nombreux et seule, Rachel sent la latina se tendre à ce mouvement. Discrètement, elle lui serre le genou pour lui montrer son soutien.

« Ok, allons-y. Britt. Bien ok, je crois qu'on peut dire que Santana fait un sans-faute. Suivant euh … Mercedes, si c'est ok pour toi ? » parvient à articuler Ellen en sortant de la transe dans laquelle cette réponse les a plongés.  
>« Ok, Oh, Quinn donc ! » se réjouit-elle. Ellen hoche seulement la tête en réponse pour montrer qu'elle est prête à récolter ses réponses aussi.<br>« Ok … » Après quelques secondes pour compter les bonnes réponses, Kurt se tourne vers Ellen. « Tu comptes toujours les points ? » Il lui tend sa feuille avec la correction pour qu'elle puisse continuer. « Mmm, allez-y. Kurt ? » Il tire Mercedes ce qui ne semble pas lui poser de problèmes.

Quelques minutes de pourparlers pendant que l'on compte les points et que quelqu'un se décide à se lancer. Finalement, Quinn se redresse et se propose volontaire. Elle tire un peu la tête lorsqu'elle voit le nom inscrit sur le papier. « Rachel, okay. »  
>« Euh … Je suppose que oui. » soupire Rachel.<p>

Rachel se rassied confortablement, prend une grande respiration avant de se lancer, rompant avec le cérémonial. «D'accord. Quelle est ma couleur préférée ? »  
>Ellen dit, «Bleu», au même moment que Quinn dit, "Rouge".<br>Ellen fronce les sourcils vers Quinn. «Pourquoi sa couleur préférée serait rouge?"  
>«Pourquoi serait-il bleu?" rétorque Quinn.<br>«Elle porte du bleu tout le temps", se défend Ellen.

"Cela ne signifie pas que c'est sa préférée. Quand nous avons fait le numéro de Madonna, elle a insisté pour que nous gardions le rouge pour elle. C'est sa couleur préférée. C'est tout. » répond Quinn en roulant des yeux.  
>Rachel rougit et dit: «Euh ... elle a raison. » avant de pointer Quinn. Ellen fait la moue, jusqu'à ce que sa copine tapote son bras et lui dise : « Je suis sûre que tu auras la suivante. Série préférée ? »<p>

Mais plus le temps passe et plus Quinn accumule les bonnes réponses. Tout le monde attend, en regardant entre les trois d'entre eux avec de grands yeux. Rachel rencontre les yeux furieux d'Ellen et lentement, fait un geste hésitant vers Quinn.  
>Les choses ne dégénèrent vraiment qu'avec la question : « Chanson préférée ? »<br>« Don't rain on my parade », déclare Ellen avec empressement, grimaçant.  
>Rachel grimace.<p>

«C'est My Favorite Things , » fournit Quinn.  
>Rachel reste bouche bée pendant si longtemps que Santana doit à la pousser avec le coude. Tout le monde la regarde fixement alors qu'elle s'éclaircit la gorge.<br>«Je ... oui. Je, euh, de toute façon. Okay. »  
>«Était-ce vrai ? » demande Tina.<br>«Oui, oui, c'est vrai.»

«C'est effrayant», murmure Kurt, et les autres acquiescent de la tête.  
>"Comment sais-tu ce truc ? » craque Mercedes.<br>Quinn fait un petit bruit ressemblant à « pff. » avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur ses orteils ce qui a le don d'énerver Ellen qui commence à lui crier dessus.

«Juste parce que je sors Rachel ne veut pas dire que je sais tout sur elle. »  
>«Non, tu ne sais pas. Si tu écoutais une parole qui sort de sa bouche, tu risquerais de le savoir. Etant sa copine, je m'attends à ce que cela vienne naturellement, mais apparemment pas."<br>«Eh bien ... elle en dit beaucoup. Je n'y peux rien si je rate certaines d'entre elles!"  
>«Certaines d'entre elles? Tu n'as pas obtenu un correct."<br>"Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je savais à son sujet ... des objectifs de vie."  
>"Figgins connaît ses objectifs de vie."<br>« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »  
>« Tu as tort! »<p>

Tous fixent Rachel dans l'attente de sa réponse et celle-ci semble vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle mord un peu sa lèvre quand elle se tourne vers Ellen avant de lâcher dans un souffle « Quinn a raison. » La blonde bondit sur ses pieds et sort du chalet en claquant la porte faisant tressaillir Rachel. Quinn a la bonne idée de paraitre un peu coupable mais elle se ressaisit vite et demande : « Bon alors qui gagne du coup ? »

« Euh, je pense que nous sommes tous à égalité » propose Tina en regardant Rachel qui fixe toujours la porte par laquelle vient de disparaitre sa copine. Le silence s'installe de nouveau mais cette fois, il est inconfortable.

**La suite rapide. Promis, je vais essayer de m'en tenir à poster deux fois par semaine maintenant. **


	6. Veuxtu que je t'aide ?

**Voici la première partie qui se termine un peu abruptement j'en suis désolée mais la suite va suivre rapidement. J'ai fait quelques réarrangements dans mon histoire afin que la fin corresponde à ce qui se passe dans la saison 3. Donc vous êtes prévenu, on finira cette histoire avec une Quinn triste et rose mais pas avec un Finchel je vous rassure. Quoique … Mais rassurez-vous on est parti pour encore une dizaine de chapitres et j'ai déjà prévu une suite. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn POV :<p>

Britt n'est pas encore revenue. Elle, Santana et Rachel sont parties vérifier sur Ellen qui n'est pas encore rentrée après sa sortie spectaculaire une heure avant. Berry était vraiment contrariée et ne pouvait pas aller dormir sans savoir si elle est en sécurité. Une réaction typique de la petite diva. Ils ont essayé de me convaincre de les accompagner mais je n'aspire qu'à dormir. Mon lit est chaud et accueillant lorsque je me glisse entre les couvertures. Un doux parfum de vanille m'enveloppe, celui du gel douche de Rachel. J'ai oublié le mien à la maison et prévoyante comme elle est, elle en avait apporté deux. À peine ma tête rencontre mon oreiller que je plonge vers les ténèbres. La dernière chose que j'entends est l'ouverture de la porte et un chuchotement qui me fait penser que B est de retour puis le sommeil me prend et je me laisse dériver.

* * *

><p>Je me sens une douce main qui caresse ma peau. Je gémis à la sensation de chaleur qui m'envahit à chaque endroit qu'elle touche. Je veux plus. Un petit rire se fait entendre et m'envoie des frissons dans tout le corps. Je sais que je ne dors plus. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais je ne vois rien. Je tente de les frotter et je panique quand je me rends compte que mes mains sont liées au-dessus de ma tête. Je me débats quelques secondes avant de penser à crier.<p>

J'ouvre la bouche mais mon cri est coupé par une paire de douces lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser s'approfondit et je veux plus encore. Il y a des feux d'artifice, un tsunami et une tempête qui éclatent en même temps à l'intérieur de moi. J'en oublie que je suis attachée et aveugle sur mon propre lit. Mon esprit s'engourdit, l'oxygène finit par devenir un problème. Wouah, on est bien loin devant les baisers de Finn, lourds et hésitants ou ceux pressés et précis de Puck. Je ne vois rien mais je sens que l'on plane au-dessus de moi. Inconsciemment, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, « encore, encore » pense mon esprit. Mon toucher vient d'exploser, chaque caresse envoie des décharges de feu dans tout mon corps. Je me tortille un peu pour plus de contact et j'entends encore ce petit rire si sexy à côté de moi. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais une série de baisers le long de ma mâchoire, mon nez et mon front me fait gémir. Ils descendent le long de mon cou, mon épaule, léchant et mordant doucement en même temps.

Je tourne la tête, espérant rencontrer ses lèvres délicates encore. Soudain, elles sont là à nouveau. On lutte quelques secondes pour la domination et je m'incline avec bonheur. Merde, cette personne est douée. Elle a attrapé ma lèvre inférieur entre ses dents et la mordille un petit peu avant de la relâcher. Je n'ai pas le temps de souffler qu'on est à nouveau réuni. Cette fois, ce n'est pas que de la passion, il y a une promesse derrière ce baiser si chaud.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour m'en remettre et encore quelques autres pour découvrir que je suis libre. J'arrache mon bandeau en m'asseyant pour voir que je suis seule dans la chambre. Le lit à côté de moi est vide mais on peut voir qu'il a servi. Des bagages que je ne reconnais que trop bien sont posés à côté. La fenêtre est ouverte mais quand je regarde à l'extérieur, je ne vois personne. Je suis interrompue dans mes réflexions par l'ouverture de la porte. Une Rachel Berry en sueur entre et sursaute quand elle me voit debout.

« Oh, euh, salut Quinn. Bien dormi ? » me demande-t-elle en se dirigeant vers ses valises. Elle en sort un jean noir et une chemise bleue toute simple.

« Mmm. » parviens-je à articuler. « Que fais-tu là ? »

Son corps se tend à ma question et elle cesse de fouiller dans ses affaires. Sa voix est faible et un peu craintive quand elle me répond. « Après hier soir, je ne pouvais plus dormir avec Ellen et Brittany a gentiment accepté de changer avec moi. On a pensé que ça ne te dérangerait pas mais si c'est le cas, je prendrai note de tes préoccupations et l'on cherchera une solution afin de te rendre les choses confortables … » Elle poursuit sa diatribe en me regardant.

« Ok, ok stop. » Je la coupe parce que sinon on peut être parti pour une heure sur le pour et le contre de partager une chambre. « Ce n'est pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait avant. » Elle me scrute avec des yeux ronds et je découvre que cela sonne différemment à voix haute que dans ma tête. Maintenant, c'est moi qui suis mal à l'aise quand j'essaye de rattraper le coup. « Non, je n'insinue rien. » Elle me regarde blessée maintenant. « Tu es clairement hot et désirable et tout … » J'essaie de me rattraper mais plus je parle et plus je m'enfonce. « … Enfin, tu n'as vu personne sortir de la chambre ce matin ? »

« Euh, non. J'aurai dû ? » me demande-t-elle en hésitant sur la réaction à avoir.

« Hein ? Oh, non. Je demandais juste comme ça. »

« Ok, bon je vais prendre une douche. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de partager avec moi ? » pose-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

« Une douche ? » Eh, elle m'a tendu la perche sur celle-là. « Je pense qu'on n'a pas encore atteint ce niveau de proximité. »

Elle rougit quand elle comprend mon insinuation. Elle veut rectifier son erreur mais je l'interromps avant qu'elle ne puisse. « Non. Je n'ai pas de problèmes à partager une chambre avec toi, Berry mais il va falloir que l'on mette quelques règles en place. » Elle se contente de hocher la tête avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

><p>Une heure et une douche froide plus tard, je récupère mon gsm sur la table de nuit, m'apprêtant à suivre les autres à l'extérieur. Un mince feuillet tombe du meuble. Seuls quelques mots sont tracés de la même belle écriture verte, je me fige.<p>

_Toutes mes excuses pour ce matin mais je n'en pouvais plus de me tenir à l'écart de toi. Il fallait que je puisse te toucher et te gouter au moins une fois. J'espère que tu apprécieras ma surprise._

_A.S._

Ma surprise ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

« Q. Ramène tes fesses ici. Les autres ont déjà de l'avance sur nous. » Santana, cette fille aura toujours un horrible timing. J'enfonce la feuille au fond de mon jeans et sors de la pièce en sautillant. Hey, j'aurai une surprise aujourd'hui. Je me demande ce que ça va être et qui se cache derrière tout ça.

* * *

><p>Cela fait une heure et demie qu'ils tournent en rond dans la forêt essayant de suivre les indications données par cette foutue carte. J'en suis à me maudire moi-même pour m'être laissée entrainée dans ce stupide pari. La veille au soir, à la suite d'un défi, nous nous sommes divisés en deux groupes : Puck, Lauren, Sam, Ellen, Finn, Mike et Tina forment la Dream Team Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany et moi, la Girl Team. Seul Artie a refusé de prendre parti et a été désigné juge. Le but ? Faire en sorte que l'autre groupe abandonne. Le groupe de Puck nous a mis au défi ce matin de parvenir à suivre une série d'indications nous menant à un point où les autres nous attendraient. Avec cinq actuels et anciens Cheerios dans le groupe, on a tous bien ri, à l'exception de Rachel ce qui m'avait semblé bizarre.<p>

Maintenant, une heure et demie après, nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé le premier indice. Santana se sent blessée dans son égo et me le reproche. J'essaie de lui faire entendre raison. On tourne et retourne la carte, essayant de comprendre ce qui ne va pas. Kurt est assis à côté de Blaine, soupirant sur la boue couvrant ses nouvelles chaussures. Mercedes et Brittany ne disent rien, préférant observer le combat. Pour la centième fois, Rachel essaye de nous interrompre :

« Quinn, Santana serait-il possible … »

« Tais-toi Berry, on essaye de réfléchir ici. » je la coupe exaspérée.

« Mais, j'aimerai juste … » poursuit Rachel n'ayant pas envie de lâcher prise maintenant qu'elle a un peu d'attention.

« Rach, ce n'est pas le moment. » explique Santana gentiment. Puis elle recommence à faire valoir ses arguments, ne payant plus un gramme d'attention à la petite brune fumante en face de nous.

« Regarde, la montagne est ici. Elle devrait être devant nous. » Je lui montre en surveillant discrètement les autres.

« Non, nous sommes ici. Dans deux cent mètres, on tombera sur un ruisseau. » me montre Santana pleine de sarcasme.

« Ok, stop. » Hurle notre petite diva brune faisant tous les yeux se tourner vers elle. « Vous allez m'écouter maintenant. Je me suis tue pendant une heure et quarante-sept minutes mais j'ai envie de retourner au chalet et de botter le cul des autres avant la fin de la journée. » J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander si elle connait aussi le nombre de secondes. « Non, vous deux en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui. » m'en empêche-t-elle férocement et je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer un peu.

« Ok, Quinn, prends la carte et regarde en haut à gauche. Tu ne vois rien de bizarre ? » J'avale un peu de salive et hoche la tête malgré moi. Pffiou qu'elle peut être impressionnante parfois. J'attrape la carte et fais ce qu'elle me dit. Les autres se penchent au-dessus de mon épaule. On est tous occupé à regarder essayant de comprendre ce qu'il y a à voir.

« Pff, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? » déclare-t-elle d'un ton supérieur qui me fait instantanément réagir. « Tout le monde n'a pas ton génie supérieur. Pourrais-tu éclairer le commun des mortels maintenant s'il te plait ? » Okay peut-être un peu trop sarcastique, je me sens mal quand je vois l'éclair de douleur dans ces yeux. Elle se décompose un peu et répond. « Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir de ne pas être aussi préparée que moi. » On pousse tous un soupir qu'elle ignore. « Mais si vous aviez pris la peine de vous renseigner un peu sur notre destination comme je l'ai fait, vous sauriez que cette carte est fausse. » On la regarde tous avec des yeux ronds, assez incrédules, avant de réagir. « Quoi ? » « Pardon ? » « Mais oui, surement. » « Comment tu sais ça ? » On se tait tous quand Santana constate un fait indiscutable : « Comment pourrais-tu savoir ça ? Tu n'as même pas eu la carte en main. »

« En effet, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant mais il m'est apparu rapidement que ma petite stature … » « Tu veux dire le fait que tu sois un nain. » Ok, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la taquiner un peu depuis ce matin à ce sujet. « Précisément, … » continue-t-elle sans se fâcher « me donne peu de crédibilité. Je sais que le coach Sylvester vous a tous entrainé dans un camp digne des commandos l'été dernier mais je me dois de signaler que cette carte comporte bon nombre d'erreurs. Il s'agit de l'édition de 2004 ce que vous pouvez vérifier en regardant la date présente sur le coin que je viens de mentionner. Elle comporte donc moins de chemins que dans la réalité ce qui nous conduit au deuxième point problématique. L'ouest et l'est ont été inversés dans cette édition ce qui je pense, vous le comprendrez facilement pose problème puisque toute la carte a aussi été inversée donc quand vous pensiez vous dirigez vers l'est, nous nous dirigions en fait vers l'ouest. Ce qui doit expliquer pourquoi, malgré vos compétences, nous en sommes à tourner en rond depuis maintenant une heure. J'ai bien essayé de vous le dire plutôt puisqu'Ellen m'a déjà fait la blague mais personne ne m'écoutait ... »

« Ok, ok, on a compris, Berry. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Je suppose que tu n'as pas la bonne carte sur toi n'est-ce pas ? » Le tout sonne vraiment moqueur et mon large sourire ne doit pas aider car la voilà qui se tortille et me regarde un peu confondue. « Shit, tu en as une, c'est ça ? » Elle hoche simplement la tête. Je soupire. « Ok, on te suit. Mais il vaut mieux pour toi que tu nous fasses sortir de cette forêt, Berry. »

Elle me détaille, un large sourire ludique s'épanouissant sur son visage. « Est-ce ça compte pour TA faveur ? » s'enquit-elle. Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, cherchant ce qu'elle veut dire par là. Finalement, je me souviens de notre conversation quelques semaines avant. « Bien essayé mais non, tu me dois toujours une faveur, Berry. » Je peux la voir se dégonfler un peu. Les autres nous regardent comme si nous étions quelques extraterrestres. Je peux les comprendre pendant des années Rachel et moi avons eu coutume de nous entre-tuer. Nous voir parler civilement et pire que Rachel accepte d'avoir à me faire une faveur doit apporter un certain choc.

Je hausse les épaules, range la carte désormais inutile et fais une petite révérence devant Berry pour l'inciter à ouvrir le chemin.

Elle me fixe avec des yeux ronds puis joint nos mains et me tire vers un chemin que je n'avais même pas encore remarqué. Je me sens bien, en sécurité et heureux tandis que derrière moi j'entends les murmures excités de Mercedes et Kurt. Je sais que la journée est loin d'être finie.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

« Tu pourrai bien gagner ce pari Kurt. » constate Mercedes en regardant les deux filles s'éloigner.

« Je sais, je sais, c'est très touchant. Penses-tu qu'elles s'en sont rendu compte ? » s'excite Kurt en les regardant rire devant lui.

« Parle moins fort. Non, je ne pense pas qu'elles aient remarqué à quel point, elles se déshabillent mutuellement du regard ou la tension qu'il y a entre eux. Peut-être qu'on devrait faire quelque chose. » murmure Mercedes en voyant Santana être discrètement à l'écoute.

« Oh oui ! Il faut trop que j'en parle à Blaine qu'on mette au point un plan pour enfoncer un peu de bon sens dans leurs têtes. » s'extasie Kurt en sautillant vers le garçon.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Cher journal,

Quand on a écarté toutes les autres possibilités, il ne reste plus que la vérité. Pourquoi ces mots résonnent-ils dans ma tête maintenant ? Il faut dire que c'est plutôt inattendu après la soirée que nous venons de passer. Mais laissez-moi reprendre depuis le début pour toi.

Tout a commencé lorsque Rachel nous a conduits à travers la forêt. Lorsqu'on nous sommes arrivés au point de rendez-vous, l'autre équipe était aux anges, persuadée que nous nous étions perdu. Il fallait voir leur tête quand Rach leur a balancé les cinq indices à la figure. Ils ont perdu beaucoup de leur superbe. Finalement, nous avons mangé le barbecue qu'ils avaient préparé et qui par malheur était à moitié végétalien. Je dois avouer avoir gouté un hamburger et que ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça mais je ne le dirai jamais même sous la torture. Je nierai l'avoir même pensé. Mais, je m'égare ici.

Nous sommes donc rentrés aux chalets grâce aux jeeps que les garçons avaient « empruntées » au père d'Ellen. J'étais un peu déçue que A.S. n'aie pas tenu parole car j'espérai vraiment une surprise ou au moins un grand geste. Heureusement, la soirée n'était pas finie. Rach m'a presque tractée dans notre chambre après avoir essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois. J'ai pensé que c'était pour tuer ou déplacer une araignée innocente ou quelque chose comme ça mais non. Je l'ai vu dès que je suis entrée dans la pièce posé sur mon lit, entouré d'un ruban vert. J'ai gelé sur le seuil jusqu'à ce qu'elle me tire à l'intérieur et referme la porte derrière moi. Un ours, un put**n d'ours en peluche et pas la petite version, non la version géante.

Rach m'a poussé un peu en avant vers mon lit et m'a tendu une note en s'excusant. « Je ne voulais pas la lire mais elle était déjà ouverte et bien que je respecte totalement ta vie privée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. J'espère que ça ne mettra pas en danger notre cohabitation et que je n'ai pas déjà enfreint une des règles que tu voulais mettre en place ... » J'ai cessé de l'écouter à ce moment-là pour regarder la note. Toujours cette belle écriture manuscrite à l'encre verte.

_Quelque chose à serrer pour les longues nuits sans moi._

_A.S._

« Quinn ? Quinn ? » insistait Berry à côté de moi. Je l'ai regardé essayant de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me demandait. « Qui est A.S. ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. » lui répondis-je.

« Oh. Ooooh. Comme c'est romantique tu as un admirateur secret. » s'exclama-t-elle en sautant partout dans la pièce.

« Euh ouais, je suppose. » Mon ton sans enthousiasme la fit se retourner. Elle me prit la main et s'assit à côté de moi sur mon lit. Je fus tentée de faire une blague quelconque mais à la place à ma grande surprise, je lui ai tout raconté. Les fleurs, le baiser ce matin, les notes, l'impression que j'avais que quelqu'un me regardait mais sans parvenir à trouver qui, … Elle s'est tue pendant quelques minutes. Je me suis alors tournée pour la regarder. Je connaissais ce regard sur son visage. C'était son 'je suis entrain de faire des plans' regard et ça me fit un peu peur sur le moment. Peut-être que je n'aurai pas dû lui raconter, elle allait utiliser ça pour se moquer de moi ou bien me ridiculiser devant tout le monde. J'ai passé ma main devant elle pour essayer de capter son attention.

J'ai attendu encore quatre-cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne réagisse et ne me demande : « Veux-tu que je t'aide à découvrir qui est A.S. ? » J'ai hoché la tête complètement abasourdie. Ok, je devrai lui donner plus de crédit. Elle a commencé à arpenter la chambre me décrivant par le menu ce que nous allions faire pour retrouver mon mystérieux admirateur.

Le clou de la soirée mon cher journal, c'est quand j'ai reçu LE sms. Si, si, je t'assure. Rach m'a dit plus tard que mon visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

« Quinn, que se passe-t-il ? » Je lui ai montré ce que je venais de recevoir. « Oh » fit-elle et nous avons rougit ensemble en regardant les quelques mots.

**Désolée, désolée de couper ici. Non en fait, j'aime torturer mes lecteurs. Rire méchant. La suite demain ou après-demain. Il fallait que je coupe ce chapitre et il n'y avait pas vraiment de bon endroit.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter qui vous aimeriez voir en Admirateur Secret de Quinn. Rachel ? Finn ? Sam ? Ellen ? Tout est possible.**


	7. Just a kiss

_**Merci pour les encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir même si je sais que vous me détestez quand je coupe comme ça. Rassurez-vous, je devrai avoir le temps d'éditer plus souvent. )**_

_**Les sms seront en gras pour plus de clarté. Il y a une chanson chantée par nos deux, si vous voulez l'écouter, il s'agit de Just A Kiss de Lady Antebellum. Une chanson magnifique que je recommande et qui me semblait parfaitement bien adaptée pour ce qui va suivre.**_

* * *

><p><em>« Quinn, que se passe-t-il ? » Je lui ai montré ce que je venais de recevoir. « Oh » fit-elle et nous avons rougit ensemble en regardant les quelques mots.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you, j'ai manqué ton sourire aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu as pensé à moi lorsque tu as relâché la tension de ce matin. XX A.S.<strong>

Les minutes qui ont suivi furent maladroites. Berry et moi pensions à ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Soudain, elle saute du lit pour prendre son téléphone, tape rapidement quelques mots avant de revenir vers moi excitée. A mon air interrogateur, elle répond :

« On a son numéro maintenant, ça va nous aider à découvrir qui c'est. »

« Non. » J'ai déjà vérifié avant de le jeter sur le lit. « C'est un numéro masqué. »

« Oh, il doit le bloquer. Ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai un cousin qui peut nous aider à le craquer. » me dit-elle. « Je lui ai déjà envoyé un sms. » Elle revient s'asseoir à côté de moi, me remet mon gsm dans la main. « Répond-lui. Il faut qu'on en apprenne plus. Fais-le parler. Je vais voir ce que font les autres. »

Je tape vite quelques mots alors qu'elle sort de la chambre.

**Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi te cacher ? Q.**

**Je ne me cache pas. Tu n'es pas prête pour moi. Déjà redescendue ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si rapide. XXX A.S.**

**Je ne suis pas redescendue pour toi. Merci pour l'ours. Q.**

**Sure ? Parce que ce matin, tes gémissements m'ont laissé penser le contraire. XXX A.S.**

**Peut-être que j'ai feint dans l'espoir que tu partes + vite. Tes baisers n'ont rien d'exceptionnels. Q.**

**Ouch. Tu veux jouer dur. J'aime ça. XXX A.S.**

« QUINN ! » Je soupire … Berry. Sa voix est urgente alors je me lève et me précipite dans le salon. Tout ça pour la trouver face à face avec Finn. Un très beau et très habillé Finn, avec costume et roses. Je dissimule un petit sourire moqueur. « Oui ? »

Elle se détourne de lui et me regarde presque suppliante. « On y va ? » Je suis confuse pendant quelques secondes et elle en profite pour attraper nos vestes, pousser un Finn abasourdi hors du chemin et me trainer à l'extérieur. Elle me tire sur quelques mètres avant de se retourner pour constater que Finn ne nous a pas suivies. Elle me tend ma veste, hésitant à croiser mes yeux.

« Désolée de t'entrainer là-dedans mais je ne savais pas très bien vers qui me tourner. San est sortie avec Brittany pour participer à la marche aux flambeaux et je ne trouvais pas d'assez bonnes raisons pour ne pas accepter d'être le rendez-vous de Finn. Il croit que depuis que j'ai « rompu » avec Ellen, il a une chance de ressortir avec moi mais je suis assez d'accord avec Santana quand elle pense que je mérite mieux et ... »

Je m'arrête de marcher, essayant d'intégrer les informations qu'elle vient d'entendre. « Quinn ? Quinn » Elle s'est arrêtée aussi et me regarde avec son visage inquiet/concerné si mignon. « Tu as rompu avec Ellen ? » Okay, ma voix sonne un peu trop joyeux, même pour moi. Elle me fixe avec appréhension comme si j'allais exploser ou commencer à lui crier dessus. « Euh, oui. Mais tu n'es pas fâchée que je t'ai tirée dehors sans te demander ton avis ? »

« Hein ? Oh, euh, apparemment pas. Pourquoi ? » Elle recommence à marcher, un peu moins tendue et je la suis à travers les bois. « Eh bien, comme je le mentionnais précédemment, Finn croit qu'il a encore une chance avec moi et j'ai essayé toutes les excuses habituelles mais … » Je suis surprise mais pas encore réduite au silence. « Hein ? Tu as des excuses habituelles pour lui ? » Elle se tourne vers moi, embarrassée. « Oublie, non, je voulais dire pourquoi as-tu rompu avec Ellen ? »

« Oh. » Nous sommes maintenant dans une petite clairière. Un petit bassin attrape les quelques rayons de la lune donnant un aspect enchanteur digne des contes de fées. Je ne serai pas étonnée de voir arriver l'une ou l'autre luciole, voire quelque créature mythique. Rachel s'assied sur l'herbe et ses yeux se posent sur la surface miroitante devant elle. J'hésite une seconde avant de l'imiter. Sa voix troue le silence. « Ellen m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de choses ce matin. Je l'ai aimé et je l'aime encore mais juste on aime comme un ami. »

Elle se couche et se perd dans les étoiles au-dessus de nous. J'essaye d'ignorer le sentiment de joie qui éclate dans mon ventre et m'allonge à côté d'elle, attendant qu'elle poursuive. « Elle m'a montré que j'étais en amour avec quelqu'un d'autre et que ce n'était pas juste pour elle que l'on reste ensemble. J'ai fait la bonne chose … On était toutes les deux soulagées après. C'était vraiment bizarre, comme si … » Elle peine à trouver ses mots alors je termine pour elle. « Comme si tu quittais tout ce qui te fait te sentir en sécurité mais pas vraiment heureuse ? Qu'il manquait cette étincelle, ce petit clic qui te fait sentir vivante à côté de l'autre ? Prête à t'enflammer et à surmonter tout ce que la vie mettra devant toi ? »

Elle tourne sa tête vers moi et examine mon profil. « Quelque chose comme ça, oui. » Je garde mes yeux dans les étoiles. « Regarde, » Je tends la main, lui montrant un couple d'étoiles. « Une pile de gâteaux secs. » Elle prend ma main, la dévie et montre un autre ensemble avant d'ajouter. « Le grand Ananas. » Je suis en état de choc, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je laisse tomber mon bras entre nous et me tourne vers elle. « Tu connais Buffy ? » « Je suis une fan. » déclare-t-elle simplement. « Mon héros. » Et je lui saute dessus. Au sens figuré hein, qu'on ne s'imagine pas des choses, je ne suis pas attirée par elle comme ça.

Elle met en place une brève lutte pour essayer de me déloger mais rapidement, je l'immobilise en-dessous de moi. Je peux voir son regard contrarié quand elle renonce et ça me fait sourire. « Je le connais ? Où est-ce un la encore ? » Ses yeux s'allument et son visage s'éclaire lorsqu'elle me répond « Peut-être … » Je relie ses deux poignets dans ma main et la chatouille un petit peu. « Okay, okay, oui tu la connais mais je ne dirai rien de plus. » Elle a cet air buté sur le visage qui me fait soupirer. Je me rallonge à côté d'elle. « Même pas un petit peu ? » Je lui fais ma meilleure moue mais elle rigole en la voyant. « Je peux te dire qu'il s'agit d'une personne étonnante, très indépendante et très forte mais aussi très dévouée à ses amis. Malheureusement pour moi, je suis presque sûre qu'elle ne se sent pas pour moi de la même façon alors je me contenterai d'être son amie. »

Dans ma tête, je réfléchis à qui peut correspondre à cette discussion. Mercedes ? Nah, elles se détestaient encore, il y a quelques jours. Surement pas Tina ou Lauren. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai des frissons qui me traversent tout le corps. B ? S ? Peut-être … dommage qu'elles soient si en amour l'une avec l'autre. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et la serre doucement.

On reste ainsi pendant quelques minutes à l'aise avec l'autre à côté. Ca me rappelle cette magnifique chanson que j'ai découverte il y a quelques jours. Je la fredonne doucement dans l'air de la nuit. A ma grande surprise, sa voix magnifique chante le premier couplet. Je me tais, préférant l'écouter.

**Lyin' here with you so close to me** Allongé ici avec toi si près de moi  
><strong>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<strong> C'est difficile de combattre ces sentiments quand il est si difficile de respirer  
><strong>Caught up in this moment<strong> Pris dans le moment  
><strong>Caught up in your smile<strong>Pris dans ton sourire

S'arrêtant un instant de chanter, elle se rapproche de moi, presque à se blottir dans mes bras. Je prends le relais et poursuis la chanson en lui donnant un timide sourire.

**I've never opened up to anyone** Je n'ai jamais été ouverte aux autres  
><strong>So hard to hold back when i'm holding you in my arms<strong> C'est si difficile de te retenir quand je te tiens dans mes bras  
><strong>We don't need to rush this<strong> Nous n'avons pas besoin de la précipiter  
><strong>Let's just take slow<strong>Allons simplement doucement

Elle tourne dans mes bras, nous amenant face à face et me regarde quand nous entonnons le refrain. Son sourire s'épanouit pour correspondre au mien.

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight **Juste un baiser sur tes lèvres au clair de lune  
><strong>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright <strong>Juste un toucher dans le feu qui brûle si brillant  
><strong>And I don't want to mess this thing up <strong>Et je ne veux pas gâcher cet instant**  
>I don't want to push too far <strong>Je ne veux pas pousser trop loin  
><strong>Just a shot in the dark that you just might <strong>Juste un coup de feu dans le nuit pour que tu sois**  
>Be the one i've been waiting for my whole life <strong>Celui que j'ai attendu toute ma vie**  
>So baby i'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<strong> Alors baby je suis bien, juste une baiser bonne nuit

Elle poursuit seule, fixant mes yeux à la recherche de quelque chose.

**I know that if we give this a little time **Je sais que si nous nous donnons un peu de temps

Je la rejoins et nous voilà à chanter les yeux dans les yeux.

**It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find **Cela va simplement nous rapprocher de l'amour que nous voulons trouver**  
>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right<strong> Ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai, ça n'a jamais été aussi bien  
><strong>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight <strong>Juste un baiser sur tes lèvres au clair de lune**  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright <strong>Juste un toucher dans le feu qui brûle si brillant**  
>And I don't want to mess this thing up <strong>Et je ne veux pas gâcher cet instant**  
>I don't want to push too far <strong>Je ne veux pas pousser trop loin**  
>Just a shot in the dark that you just might <strong>Juste un coup de feu dans le nuit pour que tu sois**  
>Be the one i've been waiting for my whole life <strong>Celui que j'ai attendu toute ma vie**  
>So baby i'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight <strong>Alors Baby je suis bien, juste une baiser bonne nuit

**No I don't want to say goodnight **Non je ne veux pas te dire bonne nuit**  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams <strong>Je sais qu'il est temps de se quitter, mais tu seras dans mes rêves**  
>Tonight <strong>Ce soir**  
>Tonight <strong>Ce soir**  
>Tonight<strong> Ce soir

Nous sommes proche maintenant, très proche. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, je me penche, allant à sa rencontre quand … Une sonnerie déchire l'air nous surprenant toutes les deux et brisant notre moment. Elle s'échappe de mon étreinte et vérifie le message qu'elle vient de recevoir.

« Désolée, il faut que je rentre. San a besoin de moi, un truc avec Brittany apparemment. » Elle se lève et rapidement, je n'entends plus que le son de ses pas qui s'éloignent. Inconsciemment, je continue à chanter.

**I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams **Je sais qu'il est temps de se quitter, mais tu seras dans mes rêves**  
>Tonight <strong>Ce soir

* * *

><p>Je suis rentrée maintenant après être restée quelques minutes mais elle n'est pas là. S l'a presque kidnappée et emmenée je ne sais où. Bizarrement, la chambre me semble plus vide sans elle. J'ai trompé mon ennui en écrivant sur cette folle journée. Quand il devint clair qu'elle ne rentrera pas, je referme mon journal et m'étends, prête à dormir. Mon téléphone vibre à côté de moi, j'ouvre le sms.<p>

**Juste un baiser pour te souhaiter goodnight, mon ange. J'espère te voir dans mes rêves. XXX A.S.**

Un sourire s'accroche à mes lèvres. Je resserre mon emprise sur mon nouvel ours avant de fermer les yeux et de me plonger vers l'oubli délicieux.

* * *

><p><strong>A.S. va réserver encore quelques belles surprises. Juste pour que vous sachiez, j'ai limité son identité à deux personnes. Non, je ne dirai pas qui mais ça promet pour la suite. Reste à savoir ce que l'on va faire de cette pauvre Quinn. Temps de se concentrer un peu sur l'aspect Brittana de la question … <strong>


	8. Sweet

**Merci pour tous les commentaires. Ils me donnent envie d'écrire surtout que je suis souvent dans la même situation que vous. Peu de gens écrivent en français sur cette paire et je me retrouve parfois à lire quelques fics anglaises mais ce n'est jamais la même chose. Mais pas de panique, nous sommes partis pour encore une dizaine de chapitres et j'ai la suite planifiée ainsi que deux-trois autres histoires avec cette paire. Reste à les écrire maintenant et surtout à les relire car c'est cela qui me prend beaucoup de temps. **

**Comme promis un peu de Brittana gentil et puis on lance la Rachel Berry planificatrice pour tenter de démasquer A.S. Oh et vous allez me haïr dans une dizaine de minutes. Si, si, je vous jure.**

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Santana est un désordre lorsque j'arrive. Je m'assois à côté d'elle sur le tronc et j'attends qu'elle commence à parler. Un bras sur son épaule, je la tire vers moi plus proche. Elle se laisse aller et raconte sa soirée.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. » lui dis-je tristement.

« Raconte-moi, je peux peut-être t'aider à comprendre. » me réconforte-t-elle alors j'ai permis aux mots de sortir de moi.

_Tout a plutôt bien commencé. La soirée devait débuter par une surprise. Avec Rachel, on a menacé les autres pour ne pas qu'ils trahissent notre secret. Il n'a pas été difficile de l'entrainer avec moi. Nous étions joyeuses et enthousiastes. Elle rebondissait pleine d'allant sur le chemin. On a joué à plusieurs jeux tout au long de la promenade. Je lui ai cueilli quelques fleurs qu'elle a tressées en une magnifique couronne. Elle était magnifique. Tout semblait si réel._

_Nous sommes arrivées près du lac et je l'ai laissée courir le long de la berge. « San, San. Viens te baigner avec moi. » Je lui ai fait signe que non avant de l'attraper par le bras et de l'entrainer vers la ferme. Rachel connaissait bien les fermiers et ceux-ci avaient acceptés que l'on vienne les aider nourrir les animaux. _

_Pendant deux heures, on a travaillé, nourrissant les chevaux, les oies, les poules, les canards dans un joyeux désordre et plein de rires. Et puis, c'est arrivé. Le couac, le hic, le problème, le truc qui ruine tout. Je me sentais bien, prête à m'ouvrir à elle comme je l'avais fait avec mes parents. Et tout s'est écroulé. Il faut me comprendre, j'étais euphorique, elle aussi. Il ne nous restait que les cochons à nourrir lorsque je me suis rendue compte qu'elle avait disparu. _

_Comme ça, juste disparu. Une seconde, elle était à côté de moi riant aux éclats et la minutes après, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa présence. Je me suis inquiétée et je l'ai cherchée partout. Il m'a fallu une demi-heure pour la découvrir, recroquevillée dans le foin près des canards. Elle pleurait. Je voulais qu'elle me parle, qu'elle m'explique ce que j'avais fait de mal mais elle n'a pas voulu. Elle a juste continué à pleurer encore et encore. _

_A un moment, elle s'est levée et m'a suppliée de la ramener. J'ai fait ce qu'elle me demandait. Elle ne m'a pas laissé la toucher pendant tout le trajet et lorsque nous sommes arrivées, elle s'est jetée dans les bras d'Ellen. Je suis sortie et je t'ai appelée._

J'explique à Rach « Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. » « Moi non plus » me chuchote-t-elle. « Moi non plus. »

On reste ainsi pendant quelques minutes, pensant à notre soirée. C'est là que je me suis souvenue que j'avais croisé Finn quand nous sommes partis. « Alors, » je lui demande d'un ton narquois. « Comment ça s'est passé avec Finn ? Bonne soirée ? » Je lui fais ce petit mouvement de sourcils pour qu'elle sache que je plaisante.

« Mmm, en fait, j'ai dû kidnapper Quinn pour ne pas aller avec lui. » m'avoue-t-elle. « Ooooh. Qu'avez-vous fait alors ? Je ne la vois pas avec toi. Elle ne t'a pas planté quelque part dans les arbres ? » Je me sens inquiète pour elle maintenant. Quinn est peut-être mon amie mais si elle fait du mal à Rach, elle va devoir en répondre devant moi. J'espère que je n'ai pas ruiné sa soirée aussi.

« Rien et heureusement. En passant, merci pour ton sms, tu m'as sortie d'une situation délicate. » Je me tourne vers elle, mortellement sérieuse. « Raconte. »

Et elle parle, m'expliquant comment cet abruti d'Hudson n'a toujours pas pris le soupçon. Je sers les poings pour canaliser ma colère mais elle le voit et me calme tout de suite. Je sais que ça ne servirai à rien mais il faudra bien qu'un jour un peu de plomb rentre dans le cerveau de cet abruti. Elle poursuit sur la discussion qu'elles ont eue, la chanson, le rapprochement et le presque baiser. « Mais pourquoi ne pas l'embrasser et lui dire ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi, je ne peux pas. » m'avoue-t-elle tristement. Ouais, elle m'a raconté cette histoire avec A.S. mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ces deux-là sont bien stupides. Tout le monde voit comment elles se regardent, la tension qu'il y a entre elles et qu'elles formeraient un couple étonnant. Tout le monde sauf elle, je suis sûre qu'il y a même un pari sur quand elles vont se réunir et le comprendre. J'ai parié pour la fin de la semaine mais ça je ne peux pas lui avouer. Parfois, je me dis que les histoires d'amour dans notre groupe sont meilleures qu'une sitcom ou un feuilleton télévisé.

Elle continue à me parler, m'expliquant comment Quinn mérite quelqu'un de meilleur qu'elle mais je la coupe directement. « Ce sont des conneries. Tu es bien assez pour Quinn et si tu ne t'en rends même pas compte alors vous ne serez jamais ensemble. » Elle me regarde stupéfaite.

« Allez, viens Princesse. » Je me lève et lui tends la main pour l'aider. « Il faut qu'on aille se battre pour nos filles. » Elle rit mais accepte ma main. On rentre ensemble dans le chalet avant de se séparer pour aller dans nos chambres respectives.

* * *

><p>Rachel est assise sur le banc regardant l'aube se lever. Elle réfléchit intensément. Si intensément qu'elle n'entend pas la porte du chalet s'ouvrir et une silhouette se glisser à côté d'elle. Elle sursaute lorsqu'une main effleure son avant-bras nu.<p>

« Woh Quinn, je te serai gré d'annoncer ta venue la prochaine fois. Avec tes manières de ninja, tu vas causer une crise cardiaque à quelqu'un. Heureusement que pour ma part, je dispose d'un cœur solide et jeune mais ce n'est malgré tout pas une raison de le mettre à l'épreuve ainsi. Et arrête de me sourire comme ça, je suis fâchée contre toi, » finit-elle un peu exaspérée face au rictus heureux de la blonde.

« Désolée, » parvient à articuler cette dernière « mais je n'ai pas de manières de ''ninja.'' » Insistant avec ses mains sur les guillemets. « Huff » est la seule réponse que Rachel s'autorise face à tant de mauvaise foi. Elle reporte son attention sur le paysage devant elle, prenant note que son corps commence déjà à réagir à la présence de Quinn. Cette conversation ne pourra pas durer trop longtemps.

« Pense à quelque chose ? » lui demande cette dernière à voix basse comme si elles préparaient un complot.

« Hein, non. J'attendais que les autres se lèvent. Il n'est que … » La brune vérifie sur sa montre « sept heures. Pourquoi es-tu debout, toi ? »

« Pouvais plus dormir » est la réponse courte que lui fournit Quinn.

« Quelque chose en particulier ? Tu avais l'air bien quand je suis sortie de la chambre. Bon tu gémissais un peu mais … » Le rouge qui colore les joues de Quinn ne cesse de foncer à mesure que Rachel parle mais celle-ci ne le remarque pas et poursuit « cela devait être un rêve agréable puisque tu souriais et … » se rendant enfin compte de l'inconfort de sa voisine, elle s'arrête, réfléchissant. « Oh … Oooh » sont ses seuls mots lorsque la réalisation la frappe. Elle devient rouge à son tour et personne n'ose rompre le silence maladroit.

« Hem, enfin bon. J'étais sortie voir si tu voulais m'aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner » finit par proposer Quinn après avoir retrouvé sa voix. « Peut-être que de cette façon, nous tirerons les autres plus rapidement du lit et on pourra réfléchir à mon problème. »

« Ça sonne bien. Personne, à part mes parents, n'a jamais préparé de petit-déjeuner pour moi » constate tristement Rachel en se levant.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard :<p>

« Quiiiiiinn, tu ne peux pas mélanger ça comme ça » se plaint la brune. « Regarde » explique-t-elle en s'emparant du saladier, « il faut que la pâte monte et que tous les ingrédients fusionnent. Ensuite tu pourras ajouter la farine. Tiens continue ! » « Oui, madame » rétorque Quinn, ludique, lui faisant un petit salut. « Pff, tu n'es qu'une imbécile. Débrouille-toi, » s'énerve Rachel en s'éloignant du comptoir où elles étaient entrain de faire quelques cookies végétaliens.

La diva entreprend alors de se préparer une salade de fruits comme elle les aime. Elles travaillent toutes les deux dans le silence, se tournant le dos mais appréciant la présence de l'autre. Rachel n'entend pas la blonde qui se rapproche derrière elle discrètement, jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle léger heurte son épaule. « Que fais-tu ? » murmure Quinn dans son dos. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Rachel frôle la crise cardiaque. Elle saute en l'air renversant le bol dans lequel elle mélangeait les fruits. « Quiiiinn ! » hurle-t-elle furieuse. Mais l'autre fille ne lui prête plus attention, trop occupée à se rouler par terre à cause du fou rire qui s'est emparé d'elle.

Alors Rachel se dirige vers la pâte à biscuits et la renverse directement sur la tête de la blonde. Choquée, Quinn n'arrive plus à réagir. Elle essuie délicatement la pâte avant de lever ses yeux vers la brune qui l'observe avec un sourire narquois. Sourire qui se fane rapidement lorsqu'elle voit la blonde, avec un air prédateur, se rapprocher de plus en plus jusqu'à la coincer contre le comptoir derrière elle.

« Quelque chose à dire pour te défendre, » lui demande Quinn. « Euh … » est tout ce qu'arrive à gérer la pauvre Rachel. Quinn se penche un peu plus, son corps tout contre celui de Rachel, ses bras serpentant de chaque côté de la brune pour atteindre le pot de farine sur le comptoir. Rachel ne voit rien de tout cela, trop perdue dans les yeux verts. Elle avale difficilement, se retenant de baisser le regard.

« Tu pensais t'en sortir comme ça ? » l'interroge Quinn et avant d'entendre la réponse, verse la farine sur les cheveux bruns. Il y a un petit nuage blanc et les deux se regardent avant d'éclater de rire et de continuer les hostilités. Très vite, farine, sucre, pâte et autres ingrédients volent dans toute la pièce.

« Hum, hum … » les deux filles se figent immédiatement et se tournent vers la porte de la cuisine. Tout le groupe est là, les observant d'un air bizarre. Finalement Quinn parle « Hem, euh … on préparait le petit-déjeuner. » Chacun examine la cuisine devenue un vrai chantier. « Bon … Je suppose qu'on n'aura plus qu'à manger quelques fruits et du pain, » signale Santana après quelques minutes de silence.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Deux heures après notre bataille de nourriture, nous sommes assises dans notre chambre essayant de mettre ensemble les indices que nous avons sur A.S.

« Bon » commence Rachel « Il s'agit de toute façon d'un garçon. »

« Non, » elle me regarde surprise de la force que je mets dans mon objection, « je veux dire, il pourrait être une fille, non ? Ne me trouves-tu pas attirante ? »

Elle rougit et bégaie « o… euh, oui, tu as raison. »

« Quelle part ? » je la taquine. « Celle où je suis attirante ou que A.S. pourrait être une fille. »

Elle se frotte la main, mord sa lèvre et je sais qu'elle est nerveuse. Plus, nous passons de temps ensemble et plus, j'arrive à la lire facilement. Elle prend une grande inspiration et je peux dire qu'elle retrouve un peu de confiance. « Les deux, bien sûr. »

Je suis choquée. Rachel Berry vient d'avouer qu'elle me trouvait à son goût. Bizarrement cela me donne envie de faire une danse de la victoire, même si je ne sais pas très bien ce que j'ai gagné. Maintenant c'est moi qui bégaie. « O… euh, ok. Donc, de toute évidence, il s'agit d'un romantique. Quelqu'un qui était au bal aussi et qui a vu mon corsage. Il ou elle connait mes préférences, ce que j'aime. » Beaucoup de noms me viennent à l'esprit Finn, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Santana, … Attendez est-ce que je viens de citer Rachel en deuxième position ? Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre ma réflexion qu'elle parle, attirant mon attention.

« On peut dire qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un des New Directions de toute façon. » Elle fait une liste des noms. « Bon, je pense que l'on peut rayer Kurt, Blaine et sans doute aussi Mike et Artie. » A mon air interrogateur, elle explique « Kurt et Blaine sont gays jusqu'au bout des ongles et Mike et Artie sont trop impliqués dans une relation. » J'opine et j'ajoute. « On peut aussi supprimer Sam, il est en couple avec 'Cedes maintenant et je sais qu'il est fidèle. » Elle ajoute avec un petit sourire gourmand. « Mmm, je ne suis pas sure que cela soit une bonne idée mais je pense que l'on peut supprimer Lauren et Tina. Elles sont toutes, trop hétéro pour toi. » On observe la liste devant nous. Elle me semble fort petite mais ce qui m'inquiète plus c'est la proportion de filles dedans.

Rachel verbalise ma pensée. « Bon cela nous laisse six personnes : Finn, Puck, Sam, Ellen – Bien que j'espère qu'elle ne me fera pas ça – Santana et Brittany. »

« Et toi. » Je ne sais pas si je pose une question, fais une constatation ou si j'affirme quelque chose.

« Moi ? » Son expression est indéchiffrable. « Tu penses que cela pourrait être moi ? » Je ne commente pas, me sentant inconfortable car j'espère que ça soit elle et mes yeux retournent à la liste. Il faut que je détourne le sujet. « Je ne vois pas Puck se lancer là-dedans. Je pense que tu peux le barrer. »

« Pourquoi ? » Ouf, elle laisse couler. Je suis soulagée et en même temps, un peu triste. J'aurai préféré qu'elle s'accroche un peu plus. « Puck n'est pas vraiment un garçon qui flirterai sans donner son nom. Au contraire, il aime voir que l'on se tortille et je suis sure que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a embrassée. »

« Ok, » accepte-t-elle en barrant son nom. « Pour moi, ce n'est pas Brittany non plus. Elle est trop … trop pour planifier tout ça. Ellen n'était pas là au bal, elle ne peut donc pas savoir quel genre de corsage tu portais et elle ne te connaissait pas avant d'arriver ici. Or ce genre de plan demande, à mon avis, une grande préparation. Je pense qu'on peut l'éliminer aussi. » Elle me regarde attendant mon approbation. Je me contente d'un hochement de tête et me rapproche d'elle et de la liste pendant qu'elle récapitule, ponctuant chaque nom d'un petit coup de bic sur le papier. « Ce qui nous laisse Finn, Sam et Santana. » J'ajoute automatiquement sans savoir pourquoi. « Et toi. »

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et affiche de nouveau cette expression illisible. Sauf que cette fois, nous sommes proches, vraiment proches. Je croise ses yeux et mon regard dérive vers ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, je lèche les miennes me demandant quel goût, elle peut avoir. Comme aucune de nous ne recule, je prends cela pour un bon signe et m'avance encore. Il n'y a plus que quelques centimètres entre nous quand je réalise que je vais l'embrasser. Moi, Quinn Fabray, je vais embrasser Rachel Berry.

Nos lèvres se touchent presque quand la porte de notre chambre s'ouvre brusquement, nous faisant sauter loin de l'autre. Je suis rouge et ma respiration hachée me trahit. Heureusement ce n'est que Santana portant un énorme colis qui lui bouche toute la vue.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer dans une pièce. » Mon ton est dur et mon visage fermé. Quand je suis surprise, j'attaque. Une main se pose sur mon bras et je me calme.

« Oh allez, Q. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez en plein sexe. Et puis ceci est pour toi, » ricane-t-elle en jetant le paquet sur mon lit avant de quitter la salle. Paquet qui fait un drôle de bruit en heurtant le matelas. On s'approche toutes les deux et observe l'adresse précisée sur l'étiquette. Apparemment, un coursier a dû le déposer. « C'est bien, » me dit Rachel. « On va pouvoir appeler pour avoir plus d'information sur ce mystérieux A.S. » « Tu penses que c'est d'elle ? » Elle me fixe un peu bizarrement. « Oui, je pense que c'est d'ELLE ou de LUI. »

J'opine et déchire doucement le papier. On se fige toutes les deux quand j'ai terminé. Pendant que je reste en état de choc, Rachel relâche sa respiration dans un « Ooooh » ému.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous l'avais dit que vous alliez me haïr. Pas de stress, la suite demain ou dimanche au plus tard. -) <strong>


	9. Mais tu n'es pas gay

**Je suis heureuse de lire tous vos commentaires. Ils me font sourire et vous savez quoi. Je me dis que je n'écris pas si mal que ça puisque personne n'a encore trouvé qui est A.S. Peut-être que vous aurez un peu d'aide dans ce chapitre ou pas. Juste un conseil, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. **

**Hi Emi. English is not a problem. I was surprised to read your comment. Fan English, Yeah ! But I'm really happy you like my story and you do not hate me. Lol. Maybe this will change.  
>Brittana's story will be more present from the next chapter. But not the way everyone thinks. <strong>

**Oh et désolée pour le moment Santana du dernier chapitre mais je ne peux pas permettre qu'elles s'embrassent tout de suite. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi dans quelques chapitres.**

**La chanson de Rachel est Whataya want from me d'Adam Lambert.**

* * *

><p>Des bonbons … Un énorme pot en forme de cœur rempli de bonbons et pas n'importe lesquels rien que mes préférés. Mon pécher mignon avec le bacon, j'en salive d'avance. Une carte accompagne le paquet. Un magnifique oiseau de paradis se détache sur le fond blanc argenté. A l'intérieur, quelques mots tracés à l'encre verte de cette belle écriture manuscrite :<p>

_Un peu de douceur pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir agressée. Je ne peux te montrer mon visage et j'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi. J'ai tellement peur que nos sentiments ne soient pas les mêmes. Je l'écris ici en espérant pouvoir te l'avouer un jour en personne : Je t'aime. _

_Tu m'as fait tomber pour toi si durement que personne n'est arrivé à me faire sentir si en vie depuis. Je sais qu'il n'est pas fairplay de ma part de te tenir dans l'ignorance. Je vais donc te donner quelques indices à partir qui te permettront de découvrir qui je suis. Un par jour à partir d'aujourd'hui. _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_A.S._

Je retourne la carte cherchant ce fameux indice.

_1__er__ indice : j'aime écrire. Chaque jour, loin de toi, je t'écris une lettre dans laquelle je mets tout ce que j'aimerai te dire. Peut-être pourras-tu les lire un jour … Elles sont toujours avec moi car c'est un de mes biens les plus précieux. _

_A bientôt Love._

Je termine de lire avant de passer la carte à Rachel qui m'observe sans dire un mot, son expression illisible en place. Elle lit et je peux voir ses traits se détendre et ses yeux s'allumer.

« Bien ! » s'exclame-t-elle me surprenant. « Voilà qui va nous aider. »

« C'est si doux de sa part. Peut-être que je devrais lui envoyer un sms pour le, la remercier ? »

« Mmm, bonne idée. Mais avant, penchons-nous sur cette lettre, » décide-t-elle. Je la prends et la relis rapidement.

« Nous ne pouvons pas en tirer grand-chose. Il ou elle a évité tout ce qui pourrait nous mettre sur la voie, enfin à part son indice bien sûr, » je commente un peu déçue. Elle réfléchit.

« Je sais que depuis les Nationales et sa chanson, Finn aime écrire un peu de temps à autre. »

« De même pour Sam. » Elle m'observe pensant sans doute à notre liste.

« Reste Santana. J'avoue que si elle écrit, je n'en sais rien même après avoir vécu deux mois avec elle, » constate-t-elle.

« Elle est ma meilleure amie et je ne l'ai jamais vue écrire. » J'acquiesce distraitement. « Attends comment ça ensemble ? Tu es sortie avec elle ? » J'exige une réponse et mon ton est clairement jaloux sauf que je ne sais pas très bien de quoi ou de qui je suis jalouse.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non voyons. Elle vit chez moi, » me répond-t-elle du tac au tac avant de se mordre les lèvres, consciente d'avoir laissé échapper trop d'informations. « Merde, » Wouah, je n'ai jamais entendu Rachel Berry jurer, ça doit être grave. « S'il te plait, ne lui dis pas que tu sais. Elle serait furieuse contre moi. Elle veut l'annoncer elle-même et ne veut pas inspirer de la pitié, » essaie-t-elle de se rattraper. Elle est vraiment désespérée.

« Tu me crois suicidaire ? Si elle apprend que je sais, on sera deux à y passer. Je sais me taire. » Elle me jauge, essayant de mesurer ma sincérité. Je ne bronche pas, attendant qu'elle me croie.

« Ok, toujours est-il que je ne pense pas que cela soit son style mais qu'il ne faut pas l'écarter pour autant. Elle a de la ressource après tout. »

« A propos, je pense que je te dois des excuses, » lui dis-je sérieusement en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle me dévisage, surprise. « Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me croire ou de me faire confiance après tout ce que j'ai fait contre toi. Mais je voulais m'excuser pour tout, les surnoms, les bousculades, les … » ma voix se coupe et je baisse le regard incapable de continuer.

« Je t'ai déjà pardonnée tout ça, » avoue-t-elle tranquillement, examinant la feuille à nouveau.

Ma question sort avant que je puisse me censurer moi-même. « Pourquoi ? J'ai été horrible avec toi. »

Elle hausse les épaules avant de répondre comme si ça n'avait pas tant d'importance. « Je ne t'ai jamais haïe et je crois aux secondes chances. »

« Je ne la gaspillerai pas, » promis-je solennellement.

« Mm, bon, je vais appeler la boutique pour avoir quelques renseignements sur l'expéditeur. Peut-être que tu peux lui envoyer le sms que tu voulais pendant ce temps. » Elle se lève et récupère son gsm s'apprêtant à sortir.

« Oh, Rachel. » Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers moi. « Et toi ? »

« Quoi, moi ? » demande-t-elle confuse.

« Aimes-tu écrire ? » Je souligne la lettre de A.S. pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle m'observe et je la fixe attendant une réponse.

« Oui, cela fait partie de mes hobbys et de ma formation pour Broadway. » Dit-elle en sortant avant que je ne puisse répondre.

J'observe le pot avant de me décider à piocher dans les bonbons en saisissant mon téléphone. Je refais le message plusieurs fois, hésitant sur la formulation à adopter. Finalement, c'est direct et me ressemble.

**Merci pour les bonbons. Je les aime. Puis-je te poser des questions au lieu d'avoir des indices ? Q.**

La réponse est presqu'instantanée comme si elle ou il attendait mon sms.

**Hey Love, happy qu'ils te plaisent. Quel genre de questions ? XXX A.S.**

**Des questions sur toi. Je t'envoie mes questions et tu réponds honnêtement. Q.**

**Okay, un par jour à la place de l'indice alors choisis bien. XXX A.S.**

Une question, c'est peu mais je prends ce qu'on me donne. Maintenant que vais-je lui demander ? Oh, je sais. Es-tu une fille ou un garçon. Voilà une bonne question qui permettra de réduire un peu notre liste. Un deuxième sms arrive pendant que je réfléchis.

**Mais je me réserve un droit de véto et je ne répondrai que par oui ou par non ou un nombre. XXX A.S.**

Zut. Voilà qui complique encore. Je me décide pour une question neutre dont je connais déjà plus ou moins la réponse.

**Fais-tu partie des New Directions ? Q.**

La réponse m'arrive deux secondes plus tard.

**Oui, j'aime vraiment chanter et danser. XXX A.S.**

Je suis dispensée de réponse lorsque Tina passe la tête et m'invite à les rejoindre à la piscine pour un match de water-polo. Je lui réplique que j'arrive et enfile rapidement mon maillot. Je saisis une serviette et mon gsm lorsqu'il vibre de l'arrivée d'un sms.

**J'espère te voir en bikini maintenant et que nous serons dans la même équipe. XXX A.S.**

Je rougis mais ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Je quitte mon téléphone dans ma chambre lorsque Rachel entre toujours en grande conversation et me fait signe par gestes qu'elle va se joindre à nous le temps d'enfiler son maillot.

Lorsque j'arrive à la piscine, j'ai toujours un gigantesque sourire sur les lèvres et ils me fixent tous surpris. Lauren, Kurt, Tina et Artie ne jouent pas, préférant arbitrer et/ou bronzer.

« Okay, je veux être capitaine, » j'annonce directement. Personne ne conteste et personne d'autre ne se propose pour être capitaine. Ils n'ont pas envie de perdre. Rach arrive et demande qui est capitaine.

« Toi, Berry. Tu es capitaine aussi. Okay, on choisit nos équipes. Je prends Santana. » Je la nargue un peu. Attendant de voir ses choix.

« Ooookay, je prends Finn. » Ouh mauvais choix, ce garçon ne sait pas tenir un ballon.

« Brittany. » Elle ricane de mon choix trop prévisible apparemment.

« Sam. » C'est à moi de rire. Il ne sait pas nager mais bon passons.

« Puck. » Voilà ma team de choc. Elle ne pourra pas rivaliser contre nous.

« Mike. » Mm, bon choix ça par contre. Ce mec est une vraie anguille.

« Ellen. » Mieux que Blaine de toute façon.

« Blaine, » ajoute-t-elle bien inutilement.

« On va trop vous écraser, » la nargue Puck quand elle s'approche de moi. Elle se penche et murmure dans mon oreille « Tu es très sexy comme ça » d'une voix basse et rauque qui me fait frissonner. Puis elle plonge dans la piscine et réapparait quelques mètres plus loin, riant aux éclats. « Allez Q., on attend plus que toi, » m'appelle gentiment Brittany.

Je secoue ma tête et tente d'effacer toutes les pensées qui viennent de me traverser l'esprit. Pensées que je qualifierai d'inappropriées et qui sont plus ou moins en rapport avec une petite brune qui est maintenant dans les bras de Mike. Merde, ça va être un long, long match.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Exterminés … On s'est fait exterminés, humiliés, coulés. Comment aurai-je pu savoir que Finn était une telle nouille au water-polo, il est censé être quater back. Et Sam incapable de nager correctement. Ne parlons pas des autres … Moi qui voulais effacer ce sourire narquois des lèvres de Quinn, il nous restera la revanche la semaine prochaine. Je les regarde parader, fier de nous avoir battus.

Il me faut quelques minutes couchée sur ma chaise longue pour me rendre compte que Quinn n'est plus ici. Je scanne les abords de la piscine mais elle n'est nulle part. Ni dans l'eau, ni comme moi à profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. Je n'ai plus qu'une pensée. Il faut que je la retrouve avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette sensation mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est urgent.

Le premier endroit que je vérifie est le lieu des garçons. Mais leur chalet, bien que ressemblant à un magasin de vêtements qui aurait explosé, est vide. Je me dirige ou plutôt je courre vers le nôtre, espérant qu'elle n'y soit pas. Je m'arrête à la porte une seconde, le temps de calmer mes nerfs et entre.

Mon cœur rate un battement, elle est assise dans le salon, un carnet à la main. Elle le feuillette encore au moment où je me racle la gorge pour lui signaler ma présence. Elle sursaute et lève les yeux vers moi.

« Oh, c'est toi. » Ouais, on peut dire ça.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

C'est SON carnet. Celui dans lequel elle écrit tout sur sa journée et ses sentiments pour moi. On me l'aurait dit au début que je ne l'aurai pas cru. Je me serai sans doute imaginée qu'il soit une blague ou quelque chose du genre. Elle, je ne l'aurai jamais deviné. Je feuillette quelques pages à la recherche d'un indice pour me confirmer qu'il s'agit bien d'une blague, que je ne suis pas tombée en amour avec … Je ne peux même pas dire son nom.

« Hum, hum. » Le son me fait sursauter et regarder nerveusement vers la porte. Heureusement ce n'est que Rachel. « Oh, c'est toi. »

« Ouais, je te cherchais. Tu as disparu et je me suis demandée pourquoi. Maintenant, je comprends. Tu voulais en profiter pour trouver ça. Est-ce à quoi je pense ? »

« Mm, ouais. Enfin du moins, je le pense. » Je regarde l'objet dans mes mains. L'écriture manuscrite à l'encre verte qui recouvre les pages, le soin mis dans chacune des phrases, dans le choix des mots, les quelques ratures qui témoignent de ce fait mais pas de nom ou quoique ce soit pour le rattacher à son propriétaire. « Je l'ai trouvé là-bas. » Je fais un geste vers la chambre de Brittany, Ellen et Santana.

« Tu l'as lu ? »

« Pas en entier mais quelques passages, oui. C'est … » Je cherche un mot pour décrire ce que je viens de lire. « C'est romantique mais pas trop, c'est profond mais étonnamment plein d'humour. Ça lui ressemble en fait. » Elle me regarde sans comprendre. « C'est comme ça que j'imaginais A.S. Enfin sauf que je ne pensais qu'elle serait ELLE. » J'insiste sur le mot pour voir la réaction de Rachel. Bizarrement, elle a l'air soulagée.

« Donc notre cher A.S. est en réalité une admiratrice secrète, » chuchote-t-elle pour elle-même comme si cela faisait sens. « Dommage que tu ne sois pas gay. » Sa phrase résonne dans le silence. Elle a raison. Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme une personne gay ou une lesbienne ou allez savoir comment appeler ça. J'ai toujours daté des garçons et pourtant, j'ai failli embrasser deux fois Rachel ces derniers jours. Deux fois ! On peut dire que la première fut une erreur mais quand cela se reproduit ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

Peut-on être attirée par deux personnes en même temps ? A moins que ça ne soit l'attrait de la découverte ? Je me suis toujours demandée ce que ça donnerait d'embrasser Rachel Berry mais cela serait resté un fantasme si je ne l'avais pas vue embrasser une fille et pas n'importe quelle fille, une blonde, comme moi.

Et puis, ces deux derniers jours, les regards que nous avons échangés, le fait de partager une chambre et que l'on ne se soit pas encore entretuées, son aide pour trouver qui se cache derrière A.S., tout ça ne peut pas être un hasard. Peut-être que je le suis. Je l'exprime à haute voix. « Peut-être que je le suis. »

« Mais tu as été avec Finn plus longtemps que moi, et Sam aussi. » Elle semble choquée par mon admission.

« Pas vraiment une référence, je n'ai jamais eu de clic, de truc. »

« Finn voit des feux d'artifices quand il t'embrasse. »

« Pas moi et Sam les voyait aussi.»

« Tu as eu un enfant avec Puck. »

« Une erreur d'alcool. » Elle me regarde scandalisée maintenant alors je clarifie. « Le sexe avec Puck, pas Beth. »

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, marchant sur le tapis devant la table basse. Je me demande pourquoi il est si important pour elle que je ne sois pas gay. Son visage s'éclaire et elle se tourne vers moi. « Tu n'as jamais été attirée par des filles avant, » m'assène-t-elle en agitant son index devant moi.

« Qu'en sais-tu ? » Je lui souris. Ce petit jeu m'amuse.

« Mais tu ne peux pas l'être, » chuchote-t-elle tout bas. Cela me blesse un peu. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas l'interroger là-dessus car j'entends les autres qui reviennent de la piscine. Il faut que je remette le carnet à sa place.

* * *

><p>Ouf, on ne s'est pas fait prendre. Elles étaient un peu étonnées que nous soyons toutes les deux assises dans le salon et l'air choqué de Rachel n'est pas passé inaperçu de tout le monde. Santana m'a fixé avec un regard assassin. Le pire a été pendant la soirée jeux où Rachel a à peine prononcé deux mots. Mais quand elle s'est fait battre au scrabble trois fois de suite alors qu'elle aurait dû l'emporter facilement avec son vocabulaire digne d'un dictionnaire, tout le monde a pu dire que quelque chose n'allait pas et de leur avis, c'était de ma faute.<p>

Elle a fini par s'éclipser avant la partie de Twister, prétextant un mal de tête pour aller se promener dehors. J'ai regardé Santana la suivre discrètement quelques minutes après et je me suis sentie rassurée. Je savais que Santana ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

L'air frais de la nuit clarifie un peu mes pensées. Non pas que j'en ai désespérément besoin puisque mon cerveau reste branché sur une seule et même chose. Enfin une personne, Quinn est gay. Je devrais sauter de joie et l'inviter à diner ou quelque chose comme ça mais je suis paralysée. J'avais espéré avoir plus de temps, l'amener en douceur. Et puis, elle a trouvé qui était A.S. mais ici mes efforts n'ont pas payés de toute évidence.

Je me sens déprimée, fatiguée et complètement abattue. Dans ma tête passe une chanson, étonnant comme mon esprit marche parfois et je ne peux m'arrêter de fredonner l'air. Je vérifie autour de moi et vois que personne ne m'a suivie. Je commence doucement, peu désireuse que l'on m'entende chanter ce genre de chanson.

**There might have been a time** Il se peut qu'il y ait eu un temps  
><strong>When I would give myself away<strong> Où je me serais trahi  
><strong>Oh, once upon a time<strong> Oh, il y a eu un temps  
><strong>I didn't give a damn<strong> Où je m'en foutais  
><strong>But now, here we are<strong> Mais maintenant, voici où nous en sommes  
><strong>So whataya want from me<strong> Alors qu'attends-tu de moi  
><strong>Whataya want from me<strong> Qu'attends-tu de moi

…  
>Je suis prise dans ma performance. Et soudain ce que je chante me frappe.<p>

**There might have been a time** Il se peut qu'il y ait eu un temps**  
>When I would let you step away<strong> Où je t'aurais laissée t'en aller**  
>I wouldn't even try<strong> Je n'aurais même pas essayé de te retenir**  
>But I think you could save my life<strong> Mais je crois que tu pourrais me sauver la vie

Je m'arrête de chanter choquée. Je la laisse aller. Je ne me bats même pas. Je n'ai pas encore perdu la bataille. Rachel Berry, il est temps séduire la fille et de prendre ce qui est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Je stoppe pour vous laisser le temps de digérer. Beaucoup d'infos ici. Bon ok pas textuellement le nom de A.S. mais vous pouvez deviner qui car il y a de gros gros indices. Mais promis, prochain chapitre, nous connaitrons son nom. Enfin, on aura un nom mais sera-t-il le bon ? Ahaha. J'aime ça. Les surprises ne sont pas finies les amis. <strong>

**Pour le prochain chapitre, confrontation Rachel/Santana et Rachel/Quinn voire peut être Quinn/Santana. Ajoutez aussi un peu d'Ellen et Brittany et on aura un chapitre explosif.  
><strong>


	10. AS démasquée

**Hey les amis, désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps mais on peut dire que l'accouchement a été plutôt difficile pour la suite du chapitre et je n'arrêtais pas de revenir et modifier des choses. Je veux dire que j'ai une idée très précise de ce que je voulais écrire mais sans parvenir à me décider sur le point de vue à adopter pour le raconter de la meilleure façon.**

**Voilà donc après 6 jours de réécriture en tout genre, la version la moins pourrie. Lol, je suis un peu dure avec moi-même. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par les révélations de ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Il fallait que je sorte de la chambre. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé mais ça ne me dérange pas. Mes pensées reviennent sans cesse à la journée d'hier avant la soirée jeux. Rachel ne m'a pas parlée lorsqu'elle est rentrée avec Santana. On s'est couchées en silence et elle dormait encore la troisième fois que je me suis réveillée. Je ne pouvais pas rester là à la regarder dormir. Cela aurait été bizarre.

Je sens venir un mal de tête carabiné avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Inconsciemment, je me rends compte que mes pas m'ont menée près du lac où Rachel et moi avons failli nous embrasser la première fois. Il est différent à la presque lumière du jour.

Il faut croire que Rachel avait raison mais malgré tout, j'ai du mal. Je veux dire, oui j'ai été touchée par tous les cadeaux, les petites attentions et puis ses baisers étaient tout simplement incroyables mais … ça ne lui ressemble pas. Ça ne peut pas être elle. Qu'on se comprenne bien, quand j'ai compris qu'ils allaient rester à la piscine pendant quelque temps, j'en ai profité. Je me suis éclipsée discrètement et retournée aux chalets. J'ai commencé par celui des garçons où j'ai presque regretté de ne pas porter un masque et des gants. Mais il n'y avait rien dans les bagages de Sam ou de Finn. Enfin si, il y a avait des trucs dans celui de Finn dont une chanson intitulée « Rachel, reviens » mais j'ai supposé qu'ils n'étaient pas pour moi. Pauvre Finn, si seulement, il comprenait qu'elle est gay.

Mais bon, passons. Une fois sûre que je ne trouverai rien. J'ai fait pareil dans notre chalet. N'ayant jamais vu personne écrire, j'ai supposé qu'A.S. le gardait dans sa chambre. J'ai commencé simplement par celle de Santana, Ellen et Brittany. Autant vous dire que je me suis sentie un peu mal lorsque j'ai découvert, bien caché dans sa valise, un petit carnet.

Je suis allée m'asseoir dans le salon et j'ai commencé à le feuilleter. Tout y était. Son plan pour me séduire, les commandes, mes goûts préférés, … Tout. Il y avait aussi les brouillons des messages que j'avais reçus, les progrès qu'elle pensait avoir fait, mes réactions possibles, ... Le tout au jour le jour dans un plan intitulé Le Plan A.S. pour admiratrice secrète. C'était dément.

Maintenant que j'y repense, assise ici au calme. J'espérai vraiment que Rachel soit derrière tout ça. Non pas que je souhaite sortir avec elle, je n'oserai jamais lui demander mais j'aurai vraiment aimé que ça soit le cas.

Mes doigts ramassent un caillou. Je le soupèse. Il est parfaitement ovale et lisse. Je le frotte un peu pour le réchauffer. Quand j'ouvre la main, il n'a pas changé. Déçue, je l'envoie loin dans le lac. Je reste là à observer les rides que je viens de causer sur la surface tranquille du lac.

Je dois la confronter et exiger des explications. Forte de cette résolution, je fais le chemin inverse vers le chalet.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Au même moment, Brittany n'est plus endormie non plus. Elle n'a pas eu le courage d'affronter Santana hier mais aujourd'hui allait être son jour. Entre son rendez-vous et aujourd'hui, elle avait fait comprendre fermement mais gentiment à Artie qu'il n'y aurait jamais quelque chose entre eux et ils étaient amis, de bons amis.

Comme personne ne semble être sur le point de se lever, Brittany décide d'aller se promener le long du lac. Elle se souvient de sa conversation avec Ellen, il y a deux jours.

* * *

><p><em>Deux jours avant, au moment même où Rachel réconforte Santana après son rendez-vous ''raté''.<em>

_Ellen POV_

_Je suis tranquille à profiter de la soirée seule au bord de la piscine. Quand on vit en groupe, se mettre un peu à l'écart fait souvent tant de bien. Je repense à mes deux derniers jours ici. La fin de ma relation avec Rachel, je sais que c'est pour le mieux car il n'y aucune chance que je puisse un jour rivaliser mais cela fait toujours mal. Certes, nous étions d'accord au départ de ne pas impliquer de sentiments mais malgré tout, être proche d'une personne comme nous l'avons été, tisse des liens. Je sais qu'elle sera toujours mon amie et une sur qui je pourrai compter. Il faut juste que je prenne le temps de réparer mon cœur brisé. _

_Mais je quitte les pensées déprimantes, ce soir, c'est juste du fun et de la détente. La piscine est magnifique illuminée ainsi. Cela donne un aspect assez irréel aux environs. Je m'apprête à plonger à nouveau lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je vois une grande silhouette se frayer un passage entre les chaises longues. Elle ne prête pas attention à moi et s'assoit les pieds dans l'eau après avoir retiré ses chaussures. _

_Aux longs cheveux blonds, je reconnais Brittany. Je nage vers elle et voit qu'elle pleure. Cela me brise le cœur. Elle est si gentille, qui pourrait vouloir lui faire du mal ? Normalement, elle devait sortir avec Santana ce soir. Elle et moi avons parlé et je sais qu'elle n'est plus intéressée par Artie mais qu'elle a peur d'aller avec Santana car elle pense que cette dernière ne sera pas fidèle. Et je peux la comprendre d'après ce que je sais de Rach, elle n'a pas été un modèle de vertu. Mais Rachel m'a affirmé qu'elle a changée, qu'il y a un cœur quelque part caché sous sa carapace._

_Je me hisse à côté de Brittany sans trop m'approcher pour ne pas mouiller ses vêtements mais il s'agit d'une précaution inutile. Très vite, elle se penche sur moi, pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je l'entoure de mes bras. God, elle a l'air tellement brisée. Je veux l'interroger sur ce qui s'est passé mais je sais qu'il vaut mieux la laisser venir à moi. _

_Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre et me raconter ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Comment elle a été touchée par toute la soirée et comment elle l'a appréciée. Elle m'explique aussi qu'elle s'est enfuie, incapable de rester plus longtemps. Je reste immobile, juste à la serrer sans commenter pendant qu'elle parle. A la fin, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait là alors je lui demande._

_« Je ne peux pas être avec elle. Rien n'a vraiment changé. Elle n'est toujours pas elle-même face aux autres, » est sa réponse. Elle est pleine de tristesse et de regrets._

_« Je ne comprends pas. Tu l'aimes, elle, de toute évidence, t'aime aussi. Et pourtant, tu ne veux pas lui donner une chance parce qu'elle ne crie pas partout qu'elle est gay ou bi ou que sais-je ? »_

_« Ouais, c'est l'idée. Elle m'a déjà fait si mal. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. » Je peux la comprendre après tout. Comment savoir si la personne que l'on aime ne vous utilise pas comme bouche-trou en attendant que l'amour de sa vie ne daigne remarquer qu'elle est là. Ça me semble si familier et pourtant, je me surprends moi-même. _

_« Laisse-lui une chance. Je suis sure qu'elle en vaudra la peine cette fois-ci. Viens allons dormir un peu et demain, tu lui parleras. »_

_Elle opine et me suit dans ses vêtements maintenant trempés. J'espère qu'elle n'attrapera pas froid. _

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Aujourd'hui, Brittany est prête. Elle va confronter Santana et ne pas se laisser prendre. Elle décide de faire ça juste après le déjeuner. Si seulement, elle avait su ce qui s'est passé hier soir entre Rachel et Santana, elle n'aurait peut-être pas eu la même confiance.

* * *

><p><em>Après la sortie de Rachel lors de la soirée Jeux.<em>

_Rachel POV_

_Je me redresse et me dirige vers le chalet pleine d'une nouvelle détermination. _

_« Hey, » la voix perce l'obscurité. « Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiète Santana. _

_« Oui, ça va mieux maintenant, » j'essaie de la rassurer._

_« Envie de partager ? » s'enquit-elle en s'asseyant sur le banc tout proche._

_« Hein ? Oh euh, longue histoire mais pour faire court, Quinn a trouvé le carnet et m'a avouée être gay, » je lui réponds en m'asseyant à côté d'elle._

_« Et c'est une mauvaise chose parce que ? »_

_« C'est mauvais parce que c'est trop tôt. Souviens-toi de mon plan. Elle ne devait pas le découvrir maintenant. Elle va paniquer et s'enfuir et je vais la perdre. » Ma voix est sombre et un peu déprimée._

_« Okay, première chose. Tu ne peux pas contrôler et encore moins planifier les sentiments des gens. Ce n'est pas possible. »_

_« Je sais, j'ai juste peur qu'elle ne fuie ou quelque chose comme ça. »_

_« De toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas. Enfin deuxième chose, où a-t-elle trouvé le carnet ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Parce que c'est bien celui des lettres, non ? »_

_« Oui, il s'agit de celui d'A.S. Elle croit que c'est toi. » Je sonne accusatrice dans mes mots et cela l'énerve un petit peu._

_« Pardon ? » me demande-t-elle, confuse. _

_« Elle pense que tu es A.S. » Je clarifie même si je suis sûre qu'elle avait parfaitement compris la première fois._

_« Okay. J'ai un peu peur de demander pourquoi ? » Elle se tourner vers moi pour me fixer et je sais que je ne pourrais pas lui mentir._

_« Elle pourrait avoir trouvé le carnet dans tes bagages. » Je murmure dans l'air de la nuit._

_« Sérieux ? » Elle sonne complètement choquée maintenant ce que me confirme un bref coup d'œil sur son visage._

_« Oui, elle a été fouillé cet après-midi. » _

_« Que vas-tu faire ? » Elle est inquiète. _

_« Je ne sais pas. Jouer le jeu ? »_

_« Et moi dans tout ça ? Elle ne le croira pas. Elle va penser que c'est une blague. » _

_Je me tourne vers elle pleine d'espoir. « C'est ce que j'espère. Qu'elle pense qu'il s'agit d'une blague de ta part. »_

_« Et si elle y croit ? » s'enquit-elle. _

_« Elle n'y croira pas. Il faut être deux pour jouer. » Je ne sais pas si j'essaie de la rassurer elle ou si c'est moi que je tente de convaincre. Me retrouver à me battre contre Santana pour la même fille n'est certainement pas le plan que j'avais en tête._

_« Tu joues avec les sentiments de Quinn, Rach. Elle ne va pas aimer lorsqu'elle le découvrira. » Ah mon prénom, elle est mortellement sérieuse. _

_« Elle ne le découvrira pas. Nous serons les seules au courant donc si tu te tais, il n'y aura pas de problème. » Enfin, je l'espère._

_« Elle finira par le découvrir. On parle de Quinn ici. Elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut peu importe ce qui se met en travers de son chemin. »_

_« Alors, laisse-moi jusqu'à dimanche et si dimanche, on n'en est toujours au même point alors je lui raconterai tout. »_

_Il y a un temps de silence pendant qu'elle réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre._

_« Elle va me haïr pour lui faire ça. »_

_Yes, je me retiens de faire une petite danse de la victoire et lui dis « Oh, allez ce n'est pas comme si tu n'y avais jamais songé. »_

_Elle réfléchit, esquisse un sourire et se lève. Alors qu'elle marche vers le chalet, elle me lance. « C'est vrai, j'ai toujours été attirée par les blondes cheerleader. » _

_Je gronde et la rattrape. « Quinn est à moi. Pas touche. »_

_« En fait, actuellement … » elle ménage un suspense. « Quinn est à moi. » Et elle s'échappe en hurlant de rire devant mon air horrifié. Mais qu'ai-je fait ? _

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, la matinée passa dans la bonne humeur et la joie. Plusieurs groupes se constituèrent. Le premier comprenait Santana, Quinn, Puck, Lauren et Artie. Ils accompagnaient Kurt et Blaine dans leur visite du village médiéval proche.

Sam et Mercedes ainsi que Mike et Tina choisirent de passer la matinée ensemble. Ils voulaient un peu de temps seuls pour leur couple. Les autres n'ont rien trouvé à redire à cette demande compréhensible.

Rachel, Ellen, Finn et Brittany décidèrent d'aller visiter les chutes d'eau, célèbres dans la région. Pour cela, ils devaient marcher et finissaient de préparer un petit casse-croûte pour la pause de midi.

Tout le monde avait convenu de se retrouver dans une petite auberge pour passer la soirée ensemble.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Je sais pourquoi Finn a tant tenu à nous accompagner. Je le vois dans son regard. Le voilà qui s'approche, sourire aux lèvres, les mains cachées derrière son dos. Je réprime un soupir, c'est reparti encore une fois. La meilleure défense est l'attaque me dis-je en moi-même.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi, Finn ? » Je tente un sourire mais il n'atteint pas mes yeux tant je me déteste de devoir faire ça une nouvelle fois. Je ne dois pas envoyer les bons signaux car il s'illumine comme si je venais d'accepter de sortir avec lui. Je plisse les yeux un peu suspicieuse.

« Hey, on n'a pas eu beaucoup le temps de se parler ces derniers jours après Ellen et tout ça. » Je me demande bien pourquoi je l'ai évité comme la peste, je pense ironiquement. Il sait donc que j'ai rompu avec Ellen, nous ne l'avons pourtant pas crié sur les toits. Je soupire, prête à endurer la suite. Il enchaine avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

« Alors, je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce soir pour aller diner ? » me demande-t-il en se tortillant en face de moi. Je le savais. Tellement prévisible, c'est navrant. Je me détourne de lui et fixe mon regard vers le paysage et la cascade. Je soupirerai bien encore mais il a maintenant son regard de chiot battu sur le visage.

« Nous sommes amis, Finn, non ? » Il hoche simplement la tête. « J'aimerai que cela reste ainsi et c'est pourquoi je ne peux accepter ton invitation à diner qui, je te le rappelle, tombe mal puisque nous avons une réunion du groupe ce soir. Je vois bien que pour toi, il s'agit de quelque chose de plus et je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Il n'arrivera plu, Finn. Je peux être ton amie mais nous n'irons plus jamais plus loin. Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi. Alors, je te prierai de respecter cela si tu es toujours mon ami. »

Au fil de mes paroles, je le vois de plus en plus se recroqueviller. Il s'affaisse tant et si bien qu'il n'apparait plus aussi impressionnant. Il prend les coups comme un mauvais boxeur qui n'arrivent plus à encaisser.

« Je comprends … » Sa voix est faible mais me donne envie de sauter et danser partout. « Mais je vais quand même continuer à essayer. » Il me tend alors la rose qu'il cachait derrière son dos avant de s'éloigner soudainement.

Je soupire, toute ma joie retombée. Il me semble que c'est un geste que je vais avoir l'occasion de pratiquer dans les jours à venir. Peut-être que si je laissais Santana s'occuper de lui ? L'idée me trotte dans la tête tout l'après-midi.

* * *

><p>Brittany POV<p>

Je suis prête. Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour et j'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée grâce à Ellen et Rach. Dommage que Finn ne se soit pas autant amusé. J'ai plein de belles images dans la tête et j'ai hâte de les partager avec les autres. Surtout que ce soir, il y aura la Berrintervention. C'est San qui a proposé qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

Rachel n'est au courant de rien et j'espère que la surprise lui fera plaisir. C'est un peu notre façon de lui dire merci. Ellen est chargée de l'occupée pendant une heure, le temps que l'on prépare l'auberge et tout.

Je sens que c'est mon moment, celui où je dois parler à San. Mais je ne la vois nulle part dans la salle. Heureusement, Mercedes m'indique gentiment qu'elle est occupée avec Quinn à l'extérieur. J'y vais d'un pas sautillant car cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus été toutes les trois, juste nous trois.

Je pousse la porte et sors silencieusement. Je les repère vite, occupées à décharger la jeep. Sauf qu'elles semblent avoir une discussion grave. Je m'approche prudemment, sans faire de bruits , ne voulant pas les déranger. Je n'entends pas ce qu'elles disent car je suis trop loin mais je ne rate pas le geste.

Les larmes me viennent aux yeux. Elles se rapprochent de plus en plus jusqu'à s'effleurer. Mon cœur saigne. Il fait mal quand Santana lève doucement un bras pour remettre une des mèches blondes en place. Sa main reste là et elles ferment la distance qui les sépare. Je ne peux plus respirer et m'enfuis, incapable de voir où je marche avec les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues.

Je coure loin, le plus loin possible. Par manque de chance, je tombe sur Ellen et Rachel qui terminent leur promenade, pile à l'heure. Elles me réconfortent et en quelques mots, Ellen explique à Rachel ce que je voulais faire. Elle hoche simplement la tête comme si elle était déjà au courant. Elles m'entourent et peu à peu mes sanglots se calment. Je parviens à expliquer ce à quoi je viens d'assister. Ellen incline la tête, comprenant ma peine.

« Tu es sûre de les avoir vues sourire et s'embrasser ? » Rachel n'en revient pas. Son expression est illisible et je ne sais pas très bien à quoi m'attendre.

« Oui, dans le parking derrière. » Je revis la scène et recommence à pleurer. A travers mes larmes, je vois l'expression douloureuse de mon amie. Je l'enveloppe dans un câlin et quelque chose se rompt en elle. Je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule qui a été trahie ici.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ça se termine en mini drame mais je suis partisane des fins heureuses donc … <strong>

**Enfin, c'est mon annif aujourd'hui donc pas sûre de pouvoir éditer d'ici à la fin du week end mais nous allons faire tout ce qu'on peut, hein ? M'en voulez pas de trop. **


	11. Coeurs Brisés

**Ouf, merci pour les petits mots et les bons anniversaires. Ils me motivent à écrire donc continuer à donner vos avis que je sache si je vais bien dans la bonne histoire. **

**Episode musical, les chansons sont Tell Him (Céline Dion et Brabra Streisand) à écouter d'urgence. Magnifique. Can't fight this feeling (Finn) ; Need you now (Puck) Valerie (Santana) True colors (Tina) enfin des petits bouts de celle-ci plutôt.**

**Il se pourrait bien que cette fois-ci se termine hem, comment dire … Et bien, vous allez me détester.**

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Ellen reste là un peu incertaine de ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle regarde ses deux amies pleurer et se sent incroyablement inutile. Elle a envie maintenant de partir et de retrouver les deux autres filles qui ont causé ce drame mais en même temps, elle sent que ce n'est pas sa place. Ce n'est pas à elle d'agir et d'exercer sa vengeance. Il y a déjà eu trop d'interférences entre ces deux couples, elle ne veut pas se retrouver coincée au milieu de ce qui s'annonce une guerre sans merci et sans pitié.

Alors, elle attend là. Quand elle voit qu'elles commencent à prendre le dessus, elle les laisse à leur discussion et entre avertir les autres. Très vite, elle est assaillie de questions.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Kurt, un peu inquiet.

« Où est Rachel ? » Finn, toujours amoureux.

« Tu devais l'amener et la surveiller, » Quinn accusatrice. C'est plus qu'Ellen peut supporter. Elle se tourne vers les deux filles et crache sarcastiquement. « Et qui vous surveille pendant ce temps-là ? Parce qu'après ce que Brittany vient de nous raconter, il va falloir … » Elle veut continuer mais est interrompue par la main de Santana, livide.

« Stop, on va poursuivre cette conversation dans un endroit plus discret. » Et elle entraine Ellen et Quinn dans la salle à côté. Fermant la porte violemment, elles se tournent toutes les deux vers la blonde. « Ok, qu'a vu Britt ? » demande Santana d'un ton inquiet.

Ils ignorent qu'à cet instant, tous les membres du Glee Club sont pressés autour de la porte, essayant de capter la discussion en cours. Mais ils ne peuvent pas voir Ellen se rapprocher subtilement de la latina avant qu'elle ne parle. « A ton avis ? Elle allait te donner une seconde chance mais tu n'es même pas capable d'attendre deux jours. Deux petits jours ! Elle a attendu pour toi et pourtant, tu continues à lui briser le cœur. Tu n'en as pas marre de faire tant de mal autour de toi ? Tu sais ce que ressent Rachel en plus ce qui est pire encore. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu la poignardes dans le dos comme ça. Quant à toi, » elle se tourna maintenant vers Quinn pour poursuivre. « Tu peux éventuellement jouer la carte de l'ignorance mais pitié, je sais que tu n'es pas aveugle. Alors je suppose que l'on doit mettre ça sur la couleur de tes cheveux. » Un murmure choqué lui parvient depuis la porte et elle s'arrête là. Elle respire un coup et ferme les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Mais elle voit l'image de ses deux amies brisées sur le sol et rouvre les yeux, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« On peut dire que vous vous y entendez pour faire du mal à ceux qui vous aiment. » Elle pose la main sur la poignée et commence à la tourner lorsque Santana l'appelle. « Attends. Qu'a-t-elle vu exactement ? » demande-t-elle suppliante.

Sans se retourner, la main toujours sur la poignée, Ellen articule doucement. « Elle t'a vue entrain de l'embrasser. » Elle fait une pause, voulant ajouter quelque chose mais décidant finalement contre. Elle ouvre la porte et sortit en faisant son chemin à travers l'ensemble du Glee Club. Elle sort de la salle et retourne essayer de trouver Rachel et Brittany, le cœur déjà un peu plus léger d'avoir pu dire ce qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel découragement. San a embrassé Quinn. Je savais que cette perspective existait quand j'ai caché le carnet dans ses affaires. Mais je pensais qu'elle serait au moins loyale à cause de notre amitié. Après tout, je n'ai pas sauté Brittany comme elle l'a fait sur Quinn. Et en plus de briser mon cœur, elle a réduit en miette la tendre et douce B. Il faut croire qu'elles ne seront jamais ensemble, toujours en décalage l'une par rapport à l'autre. C'est d'un triste. Mais je ne peux pas la plaindre, peut-être ne sont-elles tout simplement pas faites pour être un couple ?

Peut-être s'agit-il d'un signe de mon destin ? Dans dix ans, Finn et nos enfants riront de moi à cette histoire. Un frisson de dégout me traverse. Non pas Finn, je ne tomberai pas si bas. Rachel Berry est entrain d'abandonner pour la troisième fois en deux jours. Je ne peux pas me laisser faire ça. Pas question, je vais relever la tête et avancer.

A cet instant, Britt relève la tête et marmonne quelque chose à propos d'une chanson et un spectacle avant de disparaitre en courant. Quelques larmes coulent encore mais dans l'ensemble, je commence à me reprendre. Ellen pose la main sur mon épaule dans une tentative d'encouragement. « Je sais que tu n'es pas forcément dans l'humeur mais ils ont préparé une petite performance pour toi. Tu te sens prête à les affronter ? » Je soupire, essuie les dernières traces d'humidité et me lève. Je croise ses yeux et hoche la tête ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix pour une fois.

Elle me câline brièvement et me tenant toujours la main, elle m'entraine vers l'intérieur de l'auberge.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Pendant ce temps-là, Santana et Quinn font face au reste de leurs amis. Amis qui les fixent à cet instant, incapable de bien saisir ce qu'il a bien pu se passer. S'il y avait bien un développement qui n'était pas prévu dans les paris sur les deux couples s'était bien celui-là.

Les deux filles observent leurs amis choqués. « Ce n'est pas comme vous le croyez. » Quinn tente de se justifier. « Vraiment ? » Intervient Kurt, la coupant. « Tu n'as pas embrassé Santana ? » Quinn se tortille mal à l'aise. « Si mais … » « Mais quoi ? » intervient Mercedes. « C'était une erreur ? Vos lèvres se sont soudain retrouvées collées ensemble ? » Il n'y a pas la moindre sympathie dans les regards qu'on leur jette.

« Ce n'était pas … » essaie d'expliquer Santana mais elle se fait couper aussi. « Ce n'était pas intentionnel ? Vous avez soudain eu un besoin ? » ironise Puck en ricanant et il ajoute « Totalement Hot. » Il reçoit un coup de coude de Kurt à ses mots.

« Toujours est-il qu'il va falloir que vous arrangiez ça. Votre erreur, à vous de réparer. Et ne venez pas à moins d'avoir une solution, » menace Kurt avant de quitter. Les autres le suivent sans un mot de plus. Seule Mercedes s'attarde le temps de dire quelques mots. « Elles vous aiment. Arrêtez de briser leur cœur parce que nous ne serons pas toujours là pour en ramasser les morceaux. » La porte se referme mais les mots flottent encore dans l'espace.

Les deux filles se regardent et n'arrivent même pas à esquisser un sourire. « On a merdé hein ? » « Ouais, » confirme Quinn dans un souffle. « Je ne suis pas prête, » gémit-elle ensuite. Santana s'approche et la prend dans ses bras maladroitement. Quinn rit involontairement. « Je pense que l'on devrait éviter ce genre de position compromettante à l'avenir, » explique-t-elle face au regard interrogateur de la latina, en se tirant de l'étreinte. Elles restent quelques minutes en silence.

« J'ai une chanson. Je devais la chanter avec Rachel mais je pense qu'elle s'applique bien à notre situation, » propose Santana. « Par contre, je ne sais pas si on sera à la hauteur. »

« Pourquoi ? » Santana grimace avant de répondre.

« Il s'agit d'une chanson de Brabra Streisand. Si on la massacre, le nain ne te le pardonnera jamais. » Quinn soupire. « Je n'ai pas d'autres idées. On tente. Tu as les paroles ? »

Santana pianote quelques secondes sur son téléphone et le tend à son amie. « On les avait modifiées. Il y a aussi la musique. On essaye ? » Elle lance la musique au hochement de tête de la blonde.

* * *

><p>« Okay, c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut. Appelle Kurt. Il nous faut son approbation. » Santana hoche la tête et moins de deux minutes, elles répètent leur performance devant un Kurt surpris. Mais il donne son approbation. Ils conviennent de le faire juste après la performance du groupe.<p>

Au moment où ils quittent la pièce pour rejoindre les autres, Kurt tire Quinn à part et lui chuchote, « La chanson suffira pour Brittany et Santana mais toi, il faudra plus si tu veux une chance. Si tu te trompes, elle ne te pardonnera jamais d'avoir massacré une chanson de son idole. » Quinn se tend. Elle reste dans la pièce quand il quitte et se concentre sur sa respiration. Elle sait qu'elle doit marquer un grand coup pour espérer avoir une conversation avec Rachel.

* * *

><p>Quand elle arrive dans les coulisses improvisés, personne ne fait de remarques. Ils s'échauffent tous et Kurt prend le devant de la scène. Devant se trouve, assise au premier rang, Rachel. Elle écoute Kurt et Ellen qui lui expliquent la raison de ce petit rassemblement. Ils rient ensemble et semblent s'amuser mais pour ceux qui la connaissent bien, personne ne manque le regard hanté de Rachel.<p>

Quand tout le monde est prêt, ils se placent tous sur scène et attendent le signal de Kurt. « Celle-ci est pour toi, Rachel. Nous avons tous choisi une chanson que nous n'aurions jamais chantée sans toi. Nous avons assemblé les petits bouts et voici le résultat. J'espère que tu pardonneras nos approximations mais nous n'avons pas ton talent. » Ce dernier commentaire fait rire la petite brune sur son siège. Kurt prend sa place et la musique douce et légère commence quand Finn s'avance.

Il fixe Rachel des yeux et chante avec son cœur.

**I can't fight this feeling any longer.** _Je ne peux pas combattre ce sentiment plus longtemps_  
><strong>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow<strong>. _Et je suis encore effrayé de le laisser jaillir_  
><strong>What started out as friendship,<strong> _Ce qui a commencé par une amitié,_  
><strong>Has grown stronger<strong>. _C'est renforcé._  
><strong>I only wish I had the strength to let it show.<strong> _J'aimerai tellement avoir la force de le montrer._

D'une pirouette, Quinn lui vole la vedette et entame la suite. La petite brune détourne le regard refusant de regarder la blonde en face d'elle.

**And even as I wander**, _Et même si j'erre_  
><strong>I'm keeping you in sight.<strong> _Je te garde en tête,_  
><strong>You're a candle in the window<strong>, _Tu es une bougie derrière la fenêtre,__  
><em>**On a cold, dark winter's night. **_Lors d'une nuit noire et froide d'hiver._  
><strong>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.<strong> _Et je me retrouve plus proche que ce que je n'aurai jamais pensé_

Quelles paroles ironiques pense Quinn en chantant. Elle verse son cœur dans la chanson mais c'est comme si elle se heurtait à un mur. Il y a une petite pause et Puck poursuit, s'avançant avec Lauren.

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.**_ Image parfaite, souvenirs éparpillés tout autour de l'étage_  
><strong>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.<strong> _Cherchant le téléphone parce que je ne peux plus me battre._  
><strong>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?<strong> _Et je me demande si je n'ai jamais traversé ton esprit ?_  
><strong>For me it happens all the time.<strong> _Pour moi, il arrive tout le temps._

Il lui décroche un clin d'œil et lui et Lauren retourne à l'arrière quand Santana enchaine timidement, tendant la main vers Brittany qui ne la regarde même pas et quitte la scène.

**Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water **_Eh bien, parfois je sors de moi-même et je regarde à travers l'eau_**  
>And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I make a picture <strong>_Et je pense de toutes les choses, à ce que tu fais et dans ma tête je fais une image_**  
><strong>

Tina vole la vedette, timidement, Artie à ses côtés.

**Show me a smile then **_Montre-moi un sourire, puis_**  
>don't be unhappy, can't remember <strong>_Ne sois pas malheureuse, je ne me souviens pas_**  
>when I last saw you laughing <strong>_de la dernière fois où je t'ai vue rire_**  
>if this world makes you crazy<strong> _Si ce monde te rend fou_**  
>and you've taken all you can bear<strong> _Et que tu as pris tout ce que tu pouvais._**  
>you call me up <strong>_Appelle-moi_**  
>because you know I'll be there <strong>_Parce que tu sais que je serai là._

La dernière phrase fut reprise par l'ensemble du groupe avant qu'ils n'engloutissent Tina et Rachel dans un immense câlin collectif. La petite diva est sans voix et des larmes de bonheur coulent maintenant sur ses joues, terminant de ruiner son maquillage comme le lui fait remarquer Kurt. Elle rit tellement touchée par leur attention.

Ils finissent par descendre tous de scène à l'exception de Quinn et Santana qui se regardent et décident en silence de se lancer. Quinn fait un signe discret à Blaine qui lance le cd que lui a donné Kurt.

Rapidement le silence se fait et tous se tournent vers les deux filles qui se regardent dans les yeux. La voix de Quinn suit la douce musique.

**[Santana]** _[Quinn]_[_**Les deux ensemble**_]  
><em><span>I'm scared<span>__ Je suis effrayée__  
><em>_So afraid to show I care__ Si effrayée de montrer que je lui prête attention__  
><em>_Will she think me weak __Va-t-elle penser que je suis faible__  
><em>_If I tremble when I speak__ Si je tremble quand je parle__  
><em>_**What if **__Et si__  
><em>_**There's another one she's thinking of**__ Il y en a une autre à qui elle pense__  
><em>_**Maybe she's in love **__Peut-être est-elle amoureuse__  
><em>_**I'd feel like a fool**__ Je me sentirais comme une imbécile__  
><em>_**Life can be so cruel **__La vie peut être si cruelle__  
><em>_**I don't know what to do **__Je ne sais pas quoi faire__  
><em>

Elles se séparent et font leur chemin vers les autres qui s'écartent. Santana chante maintenant devant Brittany qui la regarde dans les yeux alors que Quinn essaye désespérément de croiser le regard brun. Mais la petite diva a les yeux fixés sur le plancher, son expression illisible. Quinn se retient de tendre la main pour la toucher.

_**I've been there **__J'ai été là__  
><em>_**With my heart out in my hand**__ Avec mon cœur dans ma main__  
><em>_But what you must understand __Mais ce que tu dois comprendre__  
><em>_You can't let the chance__ Tu ne peux pas laisser la chance__  
><em>_To love her pass you by__ De l'aimer passer_

_**Tell her **__Dis-lui__  
><em>_**Tell her that the sun and moon rise in her eyes**__ Dis-lui que le soleil et la lune brillent dans ses yeux__  
><em>_**Reach out to her**__ Tends les bras vers elle__  
><em>_**And whisper**__ Et chuchote-lui__  
><em>_**Tender words so soft and sweet**__ De tendres mots si doux et délicats__  
><em>_**Hold her close to feel her heart beat **__Serre-la tout près pour sentir battre son cœur__  
><em>_**Love will be the gift you give yourself **__L'amour sera le cadeau que tu te feras_

Santana avance sa main au moment où Quinn chante, se rapprochant de Brittany._  
><em>_Touch her __Touche-le__  
><em>_With the gentleness you feel inside __Avec la douceur que tu sens de l'intérieur__  
><em>_**Your love can't be denied**__ Ton amour ne peut pas être nié__  
><em>_**The truth will set you free **__La vérité te libérera__  
><em>_You'll have what's mean to be __Tu auras ce que tu peux avoir__  
><em>_All in time you'll see __Tout en son temps tu verras_

_**I love her **__Je l'aime__  
><em>_**Of that much I can be sure **__Tellement je peux en être sûre__  
><em>_**I don't think I could endure**__ Je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter__  
><em>_**If I let her walk away **__Si je la laisse s'éloigner__  
><em>_**When I have so much to say **__Quand j'ai tant à dire_

_**Tell her**__ Dis-lui__  
><em>_**Tell her that the sun and moon rise in her eyes**__ Dis-lui que le soleil et la lune brillent dans ses yeux__  
><em>_**Reach out to her**__ Tends les bras vers elle__  
><em>_**And whisper **__Et chuchote-lui__  
><em>_**Tender words so soft and sweet**__ De tendres mots si doux et délicats__  
><em>_**Hold her close to feel her heart beat**__ Serre-la tout près pour sentir battre son cœur__  
><em>_**Love will be the gift you give yourself **__L'amour sera le cadeau que tu te feras_

_Love is light that surely glows __L'amour est la lumière qui rougeoie sûrement__  
><em>_In the hearts of those who know__ Dans les cœurs d'entre ceux qui savent  
><em>_It's steady flame that grows__ C'est la flamme stable qui grandit__  
><em>_**Feed the fire with all the passion you can show **__Alimente le feu de toute la passion que tu peux montrer__  
><em>_**Tonight love will assume it's place **__Ce soir l'amour assumera ça place__  
><em>_**This memory time cannot erase**__ Cet instant mémorable ne peut pas s'effacer__  
><em>_**Blind faith will lead love where it has to go **__La foi aveugle mènera l'amour où il doit aller__  
><em>_**Never let her go **__Ne la laisse jamais partir__  
><em>_**Never let her go**__ Ne la laisse jamais partir_

A la fin de la chanson, Britt et Santana sont si proches qu'elles n'ont pas un geste à faire pour s'embrasser. « Tu as encore à m'expliquer quelques petites choses, » chuchote la blonde dans l'oreille de la latina. Mais elles savourent toutes les deux ce moment qui leur appartient.

De l'autre côté, Quinn est un peu désespérée. Rachel ne la regarde pas. Elle a l'impression qu'il existe un fossé énorme entre elles. Elle fait un pas en avant pour s'approcher mais la petite diva fait deux pas en arrière. Quinn l'entend murmurer, « Pas mal Quinn, » avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour et sorte de la salle en courant.

Kurt finit par la pousser en direction de la sortie, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle doit aller s'expliquer. « C'est ta dernière chance, » lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Elle lui chuchote un rapide merci et s'empresse de suivre le même chemin que la brune. Quand elle sort, elle entend les autres qui applaudissent.

Elle trouve facilement Rachel. Celle-ci marche le long de la route, concentrée sur l'endroit où elle pose ses pieds. Quinn marche à côté d'elle, respectant son silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. « Je peux expliquer. »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer Quinn, » est la réponse qu'elle reçoit.

« Laisse-moi m'expliquer quand même, j'ai des choses à dire, » supplie la blonde. Elle ne reçoit pas de réponse, pas de regard, rien, pas même un geste. Elle s'arrête impuissante et regarde la petite brune continuer à marcher. Soudain, elle n'en peut plus. Elle crie, fixant le dos qui s'éloigne « Je t'aime. » Ce qui a pour effet de geler la fuite de la diva.

* * *

><p><strong>Une fin comme je les aime. Ben oui, faut en garder pour la suite. Rassurez-vous encore une petite dizaine de chapitres. Alors continue-t-on avec le drame Faberry ou est-ce que vous préférez une fin heureuse ? Est-ce que Rachel peut pardonner ça ? Ou est-ce que son comportement est trop ? Après tout, elles ne sont pas ensemble … Voulez-vous savoir comment Santana et Quinn en sont arrivées à partager un baiser ? Que voyez-vous pour la suite ?<strong>


	12. Une faveur

**Vive ces petits commentaires qui me font sourire et me soutiennent dans mon écriture. Cette histoire ne serait pas grand chose sans vous pour la lire alors encore une fois merci !  
><strong>

**Un chapitre assez court qui ne va pas faire avancer l'histoire dans la direction que tout le monde souhaite. Mais c'est pour mieux sauter en avant plus tard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. **

* * *

><p>Kurt finit par la pousser en direction de la sortie, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle doit aller s'expliquer. « C'est ta dernière chance, » lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Elle lui chuchote un rapide merci et s'empresse de suivre le même chemin que la brune. Quand elle sort, elle entend les autres qui applaudissent.<p>

Elle trouve facilement Rachel. Celle-ci marche le long de la route, concentrée sur l'endroit où elle pose ses pieds. Quinn marche à côté d'elle, respectant son silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. « Je peux expliquer. »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer Quinn, » est la réponse qu'elle reçoit.

« Laisse-moi quand même une chance, j'ai des choses à dire, » supplie la blonde. Elle ne reçoit pas de réponse, pas de regard, rien, pas même un geste. Elle s'arrête impuissante et regarde la petite brune continuer à marcher. Soudain, elle n'en peut plus. Elle crie, fixant le dos qui s'éloigne « Je t'aime. » Ce qui a pour effet de geler la fuite de la diva.

Les mots résonnent dans l'espace qui s'est créé entre elles. Aucune des deux ne fait un mouvement dans un premier temps. Puis Quinn prenant un peu de courage dans cette immobilité, s'avance doucement comme on le ferait pour un animal sauvage qu'on ne veut pas effrayer. Son regard est presque brulant le dos de Rachel.

Le corps de la brune est tendu, ses yeux fixant un point loin devant elle. Elle respire un grand coup, tentant de relâcher un peu de ses émotions. Elle ne sait plus très bien où elle en est depuis que ces mots ont été prononcés. Elle sent l'approche délicate de Quinn derrière elle et se tourne pour lui faire face, refusant de croiser ses yeux. La laisser s'expliquer, oui. Se laisser tomber dans un piège, non.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, » murmure Quinn, tendant la main en espérant un contact. Elle a manqué la sensation qui l'accompagne. Mais Rachel s'écarte et le cœur de la blonde plonge un peu plus profondément. « Elle ne faisait que me conseiller, » tente-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

« Te conseiller ? Avec sa langue au fond de ta bouche ? As-tu aimé au moins ? » s'emporte la diva.

« Oui … Quoi ? Non ! Je … Rachel ! » crie-t-elle mais celle-ci a déjà fait demi-tour et s'éloigne à nouveau mais en direction de l'auberge cette fois-ci. Quinn court pour la rattraper et l'arrêter en capturant un de ses poignets.

« Ne me touche pas ! » s'exclame Rachel en essayant de sortir de la prise. « Lâche-moi ! » exige-t-elle.

« Pas tant que tu ne m'écouteras pas, » annonce calmement la blonde. Il y a une brève lutte mais quand il est clair que Quinn ne la laissera pas aller tant qu'elle n'aura pas donné sa version des faits tout s'arrête. « Très bien, vas-y, » finit par accepter Rachel.

« Okay, j'ai une histoire à te raconter. Elle ne sera pas longue, » promet la blonde au regard qu'elle reçoit. Elle tire et les entraine toutes les deux vers un abri de bus sur le bord de la route. Elle s'assied avant de laisser aller sa prise et de commencer son histoire.

« J'ai compris au moment où j'ai reçu le gardénia. Bon ok, » ajoute-t-elle face à la surprise de Rachel, « je n'ai pas immédiatement compris sur le moment. C'est au fil du temps quand les cadeaux sont arrivés les uns après les autres que j'ai pu comprendre la symbolique derrière eux. C'est grâce au gardénia que j'ai su. Vous n'étiez que deux à pouvoir m'offrir cette fleur si elle avait un sens. »

« Le bal, Finn, » murmure Rachel dans la compréhension.

« Oui, le bal pour Finn. Surtout quand il m'a avoué avoir suivi tes conseils, au moment même où il rompait avec moi, comme une preuve qu'il était toujours attaché à toi et uniquement à toi. » Quinn soupire un peu avant de continuer. « Mais je n'avais pas vraiment de certitude et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher alors je n'ai rien dit. La seule personne à qui j'en ai parlé, en dehors de Santana tout à l'heure, c'est Ellen. Elle m'a bien aidée à prendre conscience que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi. J'ai essayé de le cacher le plus longtemps possible mais tu n'as pas rendu cela facile. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » Rachel observe Quinn et note sa posture tendue comme si elle cachait un secret quelconque. « Pourquoi avoir embrassé Santana alors ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir avouée que tu étais A.S. ? » réplique Quinn.

« Je ne … C'est compliqué. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur et … Mais attends, ce n'est pas moi qui prétends être amoureuse de quelqu'un et qui embrasse une autre dans son dos. Tu réponds d'abord, » s'embrouille Rachel dans une tentative désespérée d'éviter le sujet.

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Je ne te dois pas d'explications, » se bloque Quinn, se sentant agressée. « Mais je vais te raconter mon histoire, » ajoute-t-elle précipitamment lorsqu'elle voit Rachel prête à partir.

« D'accord, mais tu devras être honnête avec moi, or jusqu'à présent tu ne l'es pas. Je vais donc te laisser le temps de réfléchir et de faire le point avec toi-même avant que tu ne reviennes à moi. Je vais aussi oublier ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt car il ne pouvait qu'être une tentative désespérée d'attirer mon attention. Ces mots sont importants Quinn, on ne doit pas les prononcer à la légère comme tu le fais. » Quinn se contente d'hocher la tête, perdue dans ce qu'elle ressent maintenant. Elle regarde Rachel s'éloigner et lui crie « Merci de croire en moi et de me donner une chance. »

« Je ne le fais pas Quinn. Je n'ai pas encore pardonné. »

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Pendant que je m'éloigne, je sens mon cœur se briser peu à peu. Je sais que je prends la bonne décision pour nous. Nous ne sommes pas prêtes et l'on gâcherai notre chance. Je sais aussi que je ne dois plus faire de mouvements. Je dois abandonner A.S. au moins pour quelques jours, le temps pour Quinn de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Rapidement, j'envoie un sms à Ellen pour l'avertir de l'état de Quinn. Elle pourrait avoir besoin de parler à un ami et je n'ai pas encore pardonné à Santana sa trahison.

Je suis presqu'à l'auberge maintenant et j'entends la fête à l'intérieur. Musique, cris, odeurs d'alcool, pas de doute, il s'agit bien d'une party organisée par Mister Noé Puckerman en personne. Là, il s'est surpassé parce qu'on dirait qu'il y a cent personnes occupées à faire la fête à l'intérieur, pas juste une dizaine d'adolescents.

Lorsque je pénètre dans la salle, je suis vite entourée par l'ensemble du Glee Club. Ils m'observent tous dans l'expectative. Tranquillement, je fais non de la tête. Brittany se précipite et m'enlace dans un câlin digne d'une maman ourse qui protège ses petits. Je la laisse faire avant de l'entrainer doucement à l'écart.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » me demande-t-elle alors que je sais qu'elle peut me lire comme un livre ouvert. Je ne tente même pas de lui mentir ou autre chose, je me contente d'une demi-vérité. Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge après tout. « Je vais mieux maintenant. » Elle m'observe et je vois qu'elle n'est pas dupe mais elle laisse couler et m'avoue : « Je n'ai pas encore pardonné à San. Elle m'a raconté votre histoire. »

« Oh, donc tu sais que je ressens quelque chose pour Quinn ? »

« On le sait tous depuis des années, Rachel, » nous interrompt Kurt. Je me retourne et les repère tous entrain de suivre notre conversation. La notion de vie privée leur serait donc complètement étrangère ? Il faut croire. « Personne n'est choqué, tu sais. On l'a vu venir depuis très longtemps. » Et bien, ils sont bien plus perspicace que moi.

« Je le fais aussi depuis des années, » murmure une voix que je reconnaitrai n'importe où. Quinn s'avance, fendant le groupe. Elle est toujours aussi magnifique même si l'on peut voir qu'elle a pleuré. Attendez … Comment ça elle le fait depuis des années ? Cela veut dire que … Non. La réalisation doit s'inscrire sur mon visage car je remarque qu'elle fait un pas en arrière comme pour me laisser de l'espace pour respirer.

Toutes ces années, elle m'aimait ? Je me sens trahie et blessée mais avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, et Dieu sait que j'ai envie de la gifler à cet instant, Santana s'avance et parle.

« J'aurai dû vous le dire, il y a quelques mois car nous sommes une famille et que c'est le genre de chose que l'on partage avec sa famille mais j'avais trop honte jusqu'à présent. Il y a deux mois, j'ai avoué à mes parents que j'étais gay. » Elle fait une pause pour contenir ses larmes quand elle se souvient de ce jour. « Ils m'ont mis dehors. J'ai d'abord séjournée brièvement chez ma grand-mère mais elle l'a compris aussi et je me suis retrouvée à la rue. Rachel a découvert ma situation. » Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit. « Je vis avec elle et ses parents depuis. Je ne serai plus ici sans elle et bien que ça me coûte de l'admettre, » plaisante-t-elle. « Je lui dois quelques-uns des meilleurs conseils de ma vie. Alors, je tenais à vous dire qu'à présent, je n'allais plus tenter de le cacher. J'ai l'intention d'être fière de qui je suis et ce même à l'école. Aujourd'hui, je le dis devant vous. Je suis gay, je suis lesbienne et j'en suis fière. »

A côté de moi, je sens Brittany fébrile pendant tout ce petit discours. Comme je l'avais prévu, à peine Santana finit-elle de parler qu'elle se fait percuter par une jolie grande blonde qui l'enlace très fort. Un immense sourire se trouve sur leurs deux visages. Jugeant que le moment est mal venu pour confronter Quinn, je m'éloigne avec les autres pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Il y a beaucoup trop de choses entre nous maintenant. Mais ici n'est pas l'endroit pour en parler. Toute la soirée, je reste scotchée près de Noé et de Finn, évitant de la regarder. Je ne veux pas que ma résolution faiblisse. J'ai fait une grande partie du premier pas et je n'ai rien à me reprocher. A elle, de réparer, en attendant, je profite de la soirée et danse jusqu'à perdre la raison avec Finn qui arbore ce sourire satisfait que je lui ferai bien ravaler.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

La soirée se poursuit en apparence calme et joyeuse mais pour qui connait le petit groupe, il ne peut manquer la tension. Kurt, Mercedes, Santana et Brittany tentent par tous les moyens d'aider Quinn. Mais Rachel semble bien peu attentive aux tentatives de la blonde de lui parler. Ellen, Finn et Puck agissent en protecteur autour de la petite diva, déjouant toutes les manœuvres. C'est comme si le Glee Club était séparé en deux avec quelques personnes neutres.

Quand ils rentrent tous ce soir-là, la tension augmente. Surtout quand Rachel demande à Finn si elle peut dormir avec lui. Il faut toute la persuasion de Santana et Brittany pour empêcher Quinn de se précipiter chez les garçons afin de ramener la petite diva.

* * *

><p>Quinn attend que tous dorment à poings fermés pour se faufiler dans la nuit. Elle se dirige vers la clairière, si calme au clair de lune. Quelqu'un s'y trouve déjà et Quinn reconnait la silhouette aux cheveux bruns qui observe les étoiles. Sans un mot, elle se couche à côté. Profitant de ce moment volé à l'éternité, avant de parler.<p>

« Que faut-il que je fasse pour me faire pardonner ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : confrontation avec Quinn et explication de ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Santana. Le Glee Club va devoir prendre parti et peut-être pas pour celle que l'on pense. Oh et sans doute un peu de Brittana qui elles me semblent en bonne voie … J'éditerai dès que je sais si possible avant la fin du week end mais je ne veux pas bâcler mon écriture donc je préfère prendre le temps. En attendant, commentez, commentez. Ils me motivent à écrire plus et plus vite. Et comme toujours, si vous avez des idées, des envies, parlez-en car on approchera bien vite de la fin.<br>**


	13. rendezvous aux étoiles

**Encore une fois, je suis heureuse d'écrire et de savoir qu'on apprécie ce que je fais. Cela me motive à passer quelques heures tous les jours pour mettre en forme ces idées qui me passent derrière la tête. **

**Chapitre 13, comme je ne suis pas superstitieuse je vous ai fait un long chapitre (ça c'est pour me rattraper du dernier) avec du Faberry à fond. Je suis consciente de traiter le problème rapidement mais je ne peux imaginer de les laisser fâcher l'une contre l'autre trop longtemps. **

**Santana : il me semble que tu commences à comprendre comment j'écris. Je pensais effectivement à la faveur de Quinn pour ce chapitre. Du coup, rien que pour toi, j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux de façon à pouvoir retravailler la suite. ;-) Et la rendre moins prévisible. **

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV :<p>

« Que faut-il que je fasse pour me faire pardonner ? » Les mots flottent dans l'air froid de la nuit. Quinn attend désespérément une réponse qui ne vient pas. Peu à peu, elle se laisse gagner par le calme et soupire, relâchant son corps. Elle est consciente de la personne à côté d'elle et de la chaleur qu'elle dégage. Elle peut sentir sa peau tinter à cette proximité.

Les étoiles, au-dessus d'elles, scintillent, illuminant le ciel sombre. Alors Quinn brise le silence et commence à raconter.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, » murmure-t-elle. Elle se rassoit, scrutant le lac devant elle quand elle repense à ce baiser échangé innocemment. Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de parler doucement. « Il était innocent … »

* * *

><p>Plus tôt dans la soirée :<p>

_Quinn POV :_

_S. et moi sommes occupées à décharger les dernières caisses. Il s'agit des quelques feux d'artifices que Puck a commandé pour la soirée. Feux d'artifices, la chanson me trotte dans la tête. Est-ce que j'en verrai lorsque je l'embrasserai ? Ou bien viendront-ils lorsque son petit corps se collera contre moi ? Mon esprit s'égare quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que S. me ramène à la réalité. _

_« Hey, Q. ? Reviens parmi nous Cendrillon. » Elle fait une pause avant d'ajouter. « A moins que ça ne soit la Belle au Bois Dormant, » se murmure-t-elle pour elle-même et un petit rire m'échappe à ce commentaire. Malheureusement pour moi, elle l'entend et se tourne vers moi, toute douceur oubliée. Je rougis et me détourne, reprenant mon fil de pensées. _

_Quelle journée … S. et moi avons parlé et bien qu'elle se soit gardée de me le confirmer, j'ai bien compris qu'elle n'était pas A.S. Elle m'a alors avoué faire ça pour une amie mais n'a pas commenté plus. Au moins maintenant, ma liste est fortement réduite car qui peut traiter ainsi Santana et s'en tirer en un seul morceau ? Moi (parfois), Britt (tout le temps) et Rachel (apparemment). Ce qui par déduction m'invite à penser que Rachel serait A.S. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et un fort sentiment de chaleur me parcoure. Je me sens bien. Rien n'avoir avec le sentiment de vide qui a accompagné ma journée. C'était comme s'il manquait une petite partie de moi. Quelle sensation bizarre. _

_J'ai bien essayé d'en parler avec San. mais elle a juste hoché la tête, les larmes aux yeux, avant de s'asseoir sur le petit banc. Quand je l'ai confrontée à ce sujet, elle jura que c'était la poussière du parking qui avait causé cette réaction. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et elle me raconte sa relation compliquée avec B. Comment ce soir, elle avait prévu de lui chanter une chanson, sur les conseils de Rachel et d'avouer à tous son amour. Comment elle veut plus que tout avouer aux autres qui elle est mais que la réaction de Britt et de ses parents a écorné sa confiance en elle. Mais on ne vit qu'une fois a-t-elle terminé comme si ça résolvait tous ses problèmes. Elle se relève et porte une caisse à l'intérieur, me laissant avec mes pensées._

_Il ne fallut que trois minutes pour me voir me tortiller et trépigner pendant que j'attends son retour. Dès qu'elle est en vue, je me lève et l'accoste. « Que faut-il que je fasse pour séduire Rachel ? » Ses yeux brillent brièvement à la reconnaissance et un sourire glisse rapidement sur ses lèvres. « Je ne sais pas, Q. Tu la connais mieux que moi, » m'explique-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais si je devais te donner un conseil, ce serait celui-ci : surprends-là ». _

_Instantanément, je commence à faire des plans. On travaille en silence pendant quelques minutes lorsqu'un rire retentit à côté de moi. « Oh, Q. tu devrais voir ton visage… » Je rougis, vaguement coupable sur les pensées qui viennent de me traverser l'esprit. « Oh, c'est inestimable, » poursuit-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Je grogne un peu et m'éloigne quand une pensée me gèle complètement. _

_Mon corps se tend et mon sourire tombe. « Quoi ? » me demande S. qui commence juste à récupérer. Je me tourne vers elle, présentant un visage d'horreur absolue. « Je … Je n'ai jamais embrassé consciemment une fille avant. » Je fais une pause. « Je veux dire que j'ai déjà embrassé Rachel mais sans savoir que c'était elle et puis, il y a eu la fois où on l'a presque fait mais où elle s'est retirée à la dernière minute et … » L'horreur fait son chemin dans mon esprit. « Mais si je ne suis pas à la hauteur et qu'elle ne veut pas être avec moi à cause de ça. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? » Tous les scénarios commencent à défiler dans mon esprit. Je respire difficilement, sentant une crise de panique arrivée._

_« Okay, calme-toi. » me rassure S. en s'approchant. « Ca n'est pas si terrible que ça. » Elle est très proche maintenant. Je tente un petit sourire mais seuls les coins de ma bouche tremblent un peu. Elle lève une main et chasse délicatement une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je frissonne à ce geste inhabituellement tendre. Elle s'approche encore, glissant sa main dans mes cheveux et je retiens mon souffle, sachant ce qu'il va se passer mais bien incapable de l'arrêter. Mes yeux s'écarquillent encore quand elle tire ma tête plus proche. Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. C'est doux, chaud, agréable mais il manque définitivement cette petite passion, cette étincelle qui allume le feu à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer aux baisers que j'ai reçus d'A.S. aka Rachel. _

_Finalement, elle recule et relâche son étreinte. Elle a ce petit sourire charmeur en place. « Tu as bon goût, Fabray. Depuis le temps que je voulais le savoir … Rachel avait raison, j'aurai dû faire ça plus tôt. Bon maintenant que tu as été embrassée par une fille, te faut-il encore de la pratique ou nous sommes bons ? »_

_« euh, je … » Ok, je n'ai pas encore récupéré mes facultés mentales. J'ai apprécié un peu trop ce baiser. Il faut que je sois sûre. « Encore, » j'exige en comblant l'espace entre nous. _

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Quinn termine son histoire. « Elle n'était pas assez pour moi. J'aime ses baisers mais ça ne suffit pas. Elle ne me suffit pas, tu me suffis. Tu me combles. » Sa voix tremble dans les derniers mots et le silence revient uniquement troublé par les animaux qui s'approchent et vivent leur vie.

Le temps passe et il est déjà trois heures du matin quand Quinn ouvre les yeux. Elle est seule dans la nuit. Rachel n'est nulle part en vue et la blonde sait qu'elle doit rentrer maintenant pour dormir un peu dans un vrai lit.

Cette routine se passe pendant encore deux nuits. Quinn tente par tous les moyens de parler à la brune mais cette dernière l'ignore et se cache derrière ses gardes du corps. Pourtant toutes les nuits, elle continue à rejoindre Quinn au bord du lac et l'écoute parler de ses regrets et de tout ce qu'elle changerai si elle en avait le pouvoir. Pas un mot n'est échangé entre les deux autres que ceux prononcés par Quinn et ça conduit Quinn fou.

* * *

><p>Quatre jours. Cela fait quatre jours que Quinn n'a plus entendu le son de la voix de Rachel. C'est une torture pour elle de voir la petite brune se taire dès qu'elle entre dans une pièce ou simplement la quitter laissant ses amis se débrouiller seuls. Le Glee Club est toujours divisé entre les deux et bien que de plus en plus prennent le parti de Quinn, ils envisagent de les enfermer toutes les deux dans une pièce le temps qu'il faudra pour régler le problème. Mais personne n'est encore passé à l'action parce que Santana veille. La Latina sait que Quinn va jouer sa dernière carte ce soir et que si ça ne marche pas, elle pourra toujours mettre en place ce plan B.<p>

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps-là, Quinn peaufine les derniers détails de son plan. Il lui faut une heure pour être prête et encore une autre heure pour ressusciter assez de courage et de froideur en elle avant d'aller à la rencontre de Rachel. Elle la trouve en compagnie de Puck et Lauren près de la piscine. Alors qu'elle s'approche, elle voit la petite brune qui s'apprête à s'enfuir. Tranquillement, masque froid en place, elle lui fait face et lui coupe toute retraite. Toute chaleur a disparu de sa voix lorsqu'elle parle, « Tu me dois encore une faveur, Berry. Voilà qui explique ce que j'attends de toi. » Elle fourre un morceau de papier dans la main de l'autre qui s'est raidie. Elle fait quelques pas vers la sortie avant de se retourner et d'ajouter droit dans les yeux. « Ne sois pas en retard, je ne veux pas avoir à dire que Rachel Berry ne tient pas ses promesses. » Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil quand elle part et voit Rachel lisant le mot, un sourire aux lèvres entourée d'un Puck visiblement préoccupé. Quinn relâche alors la respiration qu'elle tenait. Elle a presqu'envie de faire une petite danse pour célébrer ça, presque … Heureusement, la météo a encore prévu une chaude soirée d'été.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Huit heures sonne et je suis presque en retard. Quand j'arrive près du chalet et que je la trouve en attente pour moi, mon souffle s'évapore. Elle est si belle. Elle doit m'entendre arriver car un mince sourire éclaire son visage. Je m'approche timidement et lui offre la rose que je tenais cachée derrière mon dos. Elle la prend et me tend son autre main. J'en profite pour la tirer plus près et lui chuchoter à l'oreille alors qu'elle se blottit contre moi, « Prête ? » Elle hoche la tête, je sors un bandeau de ma ceinture. Elle me regarde confuse. Je la coupe juste avant qu'elle ne parle, « Juste fais-moi confiance d'accord. Ça en vaut la peine. » Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et je lui laisse le temps, lui offrant mon meilleur visage innocent.

Finalement, elle prend le bandeau et se couvre les yeux. Vivement sa main cherche la mienne et une grimace tord son visage lorsqu'elle ne me trouve plus proche d'elle. Je rigole doucement en m'éloignant encore. « Quinn ! » proteste-t-elle et j'attrape ses mains juste avant qu'elle ne l'enlève. « Pardon, c'est juste que tu es trop mignonne quand tu ne contrôles rien. Viens, allons-y. »

Je l'entraine avec moi et fais quelques détours pour ne pas qu'elle reconnaisse trop vite l'endroit où je l'emmène. Pas avec succès de toute évidence. « Quinn … Va-t-on encore tourné autour du lac longtemps parce que je me dois de signaler que je viens ici depuis mon enfance et connais par cœur chaque recoin de cet endroit. Si ton but est de me déstabiliser, il faudra plus que cela pour que je ne reconnaisse pas ce chemin … » Je coupe sa diatribe en lui enlevant son bandeau. Quand elle prend conscience de son environnement, elle ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois, incapable de parler. Yep, j'ai réduit Rachel Berry au silence, si ce n'est pas un exploit ça.

Il faut dire que je me suis surpassée. Nous nous trouvons dans la petite clairière du lac. Une couverture est posée à côté d'un feu qui pétille vivement dispensant une chaleur bienvenue. Une douce musique s'échappe et s'harmonise avec les bruits de la forêt autour de nous. Un panier à pique-nique se trouve juste à côté, n'attendant que nous. Mais ce qui rend l'endroit vraiment magique, c'est la profusion de bougies disposées artistiquement. « Quinn, c'est magnifique. » Elle me tire derrière elle et s'assoit sur la couverture, m'incitant à faire de même.

« Contente que ça te plaise, » j'attrape le panier et le rapproche de moi. « Alors, c'est la première fois que je cuisine ainsi donc j'espère que tu apprécieras mais voici le menu pour le diner. Nous avons un sandwich végétalien ou un plat secret, végétalien aussi bien sûr accompagné d'un assortiment de fruits pour le dessert. Ton choix ? »

« Un plat secret ? » m'interroge-t-elle. « Disons que tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans avant de l'avoir goûté, » je réponds ludique. « Mais il est 100% végétalien, promis. » Elle me regarde toujours inquiète avant d'afficher son visage résolu. « Goûte d'abord, j'aurai trop peur que tu ne cherches à m'empoisonner discrètement. Après tout, » elle souligne l'environnement autour de nous. « Tu peux très bien te débarrasser de mon corps dans le lac. » Cela me rend triste qu'elle soit sérieuse à ce sujet. Je sais que je vais avoir à travailler énormément pour arriver à juste compenser les années de torture. Mais il y a une différence entre le savoir et y être confronté.

Je me détourne pour déballer ma tarte végétalienne, espérant parvenir à me recomposer une image pendant ce temps. Mais je ne dois pas la tromper car très vite, elle s'excuse. « Oh … Quinn, je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas dû. C'est juste que … » Je préfère la couper car c'est trop bizarre. Je mérite chacun de ses mots. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Si quelqu'un doit présenter des excuses, ce n'est certainement pas toi. » Je me tourne vers elle et la vois entrain de mordiller sa lèvre comme elle le fait chaque fois qu'elle est nerveuse. « JE te dois des excuses, une montagne d'excuses. Et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire chaque fois que j'en aurai l'occasion. » Je la regarde droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle puisse voir à quel point je suis sérieuse quand je dis ça. Elle est la première à détourner les yeux et a observé sa main qui joue avec le bord du tapis. « Je t'ai déjà pardonné, » murmure-t-elle.

Bon, on s'éloigne un peu du but premier de ce soir. J'essaye de remettre un peu de gaité dans mes paroles. « Alors prête à déguster ma superbe tarte ? Je serai vexée si tu ne goûtes pas au moins un morceau. » Nous dinons et elle me complimente sur ma cuisine. Ses yeux s'illuminent. Je vois qu'elle est impressionnée et surprise.

Comme les nuits précédentes, nous finissons couchées à observer les étoiles sauf que cette fois, elle est dans mes bras. Son visage est blotti tout contre mon épaule et je sens sa respiration sur la peau nue de mon cou. Cela me donne la chair de poule. Mes bras la tirent plus près encore. Sa main trouve son chemin vers une petite bande de peau nue près de mes abdos. Elle commence à y tracer des motifs compliqués du bout des doigts. Elle semble fascinée par la réaction de ma peau à moins qu'elle ne soit ailleurs. Je n'aperçois que la courbe de son menton quand je relève la tête. Elle pousse un soupir et tremble un petit peu. Le feu s'est éteint, emportant avec lui un peu de la chaleur. Il est temps pour elle de rentrer si je veux terminer sur une bonne note.

« Rach ? » Un murmure indistinct me parvient mi grognement, mi acquiescement, il me fait rire. « Ce n'est pas que je ne profite pas du moment mais j'ai promis à Puck de te ramener à 10 heures et il ne nous reste que quelques minutes pour rentrer. » « Tu n'as jamais eu peur de Noé avant, » se moque-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui. » On peut sentir l'indignation dans ma voix. « C'est juste qu'il a promis de me torturer, si je ne te ramenais pas en un seul morceau et à dix heures. » Elle lève son visage vers moi interrogative. « Te torturer ? » Je grince des dents. « Il pourrait avoir évoqué le fait que si je ne te traitais pas bien, il allait m'empêcher de m'approcher à moins de 10 mètres de toi. Entre autres choses. » Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'elle tente de s'échapper de mon étreinte. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. « Lâche-moi, je suis la seule à pouvoir décider qui je fréquente. Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Il croit qu'il peut menacer mes amis comme ça ? Lâche-moi. » Elle continue à se tortiller. « Il a raison, tu sais. Je n'ai pas vraiment été un bon ami pour toi ces derniers jours. Je ne mérite pas ton amitié. » Elle se calme et je nous permets de nous asseoir.

« Ça tombe bien, je ne veux pas être amie avec toi. » C'est énoncé calmement, simplement mais ça fait toujours mal. Elle rencontre mes yeux et y voit l'éclair de douleur. Maintenant, c'est moi qui essaye de me dégager pour me relever. Mais elle pèse de tout son poids sur moi et m'attrape les mains, m'empêchant de bouger. Je sens une larme arrivée et détourne le visage. Doucement, elle m'attrape le menton et force la connexion entre nos regards. « Je ne te veux pas comme amie car ça ne marchera pas. Je veux plus que ça. » Elle fait une pause. Foutu effet dramatique. « Je veux que tu sois ma petite amie. » J'ai envie de l'embrasser là maintenant mais elle me tient toujours le menton et je ne peux pas bouger alors je lèche juste ma lèvre inférieure me souvenant combien j'ai eu du mal à ne pas l'embrasser chaque fois qu'elle a fait la même chose.

Le premier est timide et incertain et je suis la première à m'écarter par manque d'air. Elle rigole de moi et continue m'embrasser doucement, le long de la mâchoire, sur mon nez et tout ce qu'elle peut atteindre. Je la chatouille et nous retournons à notre position précédente jusqu'à ce que je lui rappelle l'échéance. J'aimerai rester toute la nuit à faire ça. Lorsque je la raccompagne, elle tente de me garder avec elle, je refuse. J'ai rendez-vous avec Santana et je ne pouvais pas y couper quelque ce soit mon envie de le faire. Je cours ramasser les bougies, le panier et la couverture et vérifier que le feu s'est bien éteint.

* * *

><p>« A voir l'étincelle dans ton regard et ce sourire, ça c'est bien passé, n'est-ce pas ? Tant mieux, je ne voudrai avoir à me battre contre le nain, » m'accueille Santana. Nous parlons de choses et d'autres, juste heureuses de la tournure des événements. Quand le soleil pointe ses premiers rayons, nous rentrons et commençons à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je suis sur un petit nuage et l'envie me prend d'aller réveiller ma nouvelle petite amie.<p>

Sur le coup, cela me semble une bonne idée. J'ouvre la porte silencieusement et vérifie qu'elle dort toujours. C'est le cas. Je m'approche et mes sourcils se froncent. Quelque chose n'est pas juste. Ce n'est que lorsque je suis à côté du lit que je comprends ce qu'est cette grosse masse.

« Rachel ? Finn ?»

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi, si j'ai osé couper le chapitre ici. Il fallait bien un rebondissement me diriez-vous et je le pensais aussi. Je me demande d'ailleurs quelles sont vos suppositions sur cette fin de chapitre ? <strong>


	14. Dispute

**J'adore vous voir si confus (ouais, c'est un peu sadique sur les bords, je reconnais). Je suis contente aussi de voir que je peux encore vous surprendre. Bon long chapitre, un peu sombre mais je pourrai ajouter que rien n'est plus trompeur que les apparences. J'ai aussi parsemé pas mal de petits indices maintenant, je vous jure ces personnages m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs. **

**J'ai ajouté une citation tirée d'un film. Je trouve les mots tellement vrais que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Allez-vous trouver ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sinon, c'est que je fais mal mon job. -)**

**Oh petite remarque mais comme depuis le début, les italiques sont pour les scènes du passé intercalées dans le « présent ».**

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

« Rachel ? Finn ?» Les cris aigus de Quinn font bondir les deux personnes assoupies. Pendant un instant, Rachel regarde confuse autour d'elle. Elle se souvient de la nuit, du rendez-vous avec Quinn et du bon moment qu'elles ont passé. Elle se souvient d'être rentrée et d'avoir trouvé Finn en attente pour elle. Elle se souvient de … Et là, elle se fige et regarde vers Quinn. La blonde est toujours au pied du lit, elle la regarde intensément. Rachel se sent rougir sous cet examen minutieux.

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi ça ressemble et ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. » L'excuse lui semble bien pathétique et Quinn semble être de son avis aussi. « Vraiment, Rach ? Tu vas me sortir cette réplique-là ? Parce que ça ressemble à beaucoup de choses et tu ne sais pas ce à quoi je pense. »

« Je peux l'imaginer … » explique Rachel en fixant Quinn comme si elle était un paquet de dynamite proche d'une allumette. « Oh, » la réponse vient légèrement sarcastique. « Et bien je t'en prie, explique-moi. » La brune sait qu'elle doit jouer finement car la blonde est au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle a ce tic si mignon qui agite sa joue droite.

Le fait qu'à côté d'elle, Finn arbore un mince sourire n'aide sans doute pas. « Finn, sors de ma chambre. » « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? On ne fait rien de mal. » La brune regarde nerveusement vers sa copine. « Parce que je pense que tu préféreras sortir de mon lit en un morceau et que ça ne se passera pas de cette façon, si tu ne te dépêche pas. » Finn blanchit visiblement quand il comprend la menace qui pèse sur lui. « Je … » commence-t-il en ramassant ses vêtements, « je suis parti. » Il se précipite vers la porte et alors qu'il va la fermer, Rachel le rappelle, « on se voit plus tard, ok ? » Il jette un coup d'œil anxieux à Quinn, frissonne et se contente de hocher la tête avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

Il y a un silence inconfortable pendant quelques minutes. Aucune des deux filles ne semblent décidées à parler. Finalement, Quinn se déplace et commence à fouiller dans sa valise. Elle essaie d'apparaitre calme mais on peut voir dans chacun de ses gestes une retenue qui montre sa colère. Rachel la suit des yeux, étudiant son comportement, attendant juste l'explosion qui ne devrait pas tarder. Mais elle n'est pas aussi patiente que Quinn et finit par craquer. « Je ne suis pas un tricheur. »

« Je n'ai rien dit, » rétorque Quinn. « Tu es jalouse, » constate Rachel. Ce simple fait irrite la blonde encore plus. Elle lutte quelques secondes pour garder son calme avant d'abandonner et de tourner les talons. La porte de la chambre claque quand elle la referme tout comme celle de l'entrée quelques secondes plus tard, faisant trembler tout le chalet.

Rachel réfléchit quelques secondes et décide de la suivre. Elle se lève et s'habille rapidement, enfilant ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Puis elle suit le même chemin que Quinn, claquant les portes sur son passage. Tout le Glee Club, massé dans la cuisine et la salle à manger du chalet, n'a rien perdu de la scène. C'est Santana qui brise en premier le silence. « Eh bien, elles font la paire … »

Ils se tournent tous vers elle et elle reprend l'histoire du rendez-vous où elle s'est arrêtée. Quand elle finit, Finn prend le relais et explique le point de vue de Rachel et ses ressentis qu'elle lui a confiés cette nuit. « Ça veut dire que le pari est fini non ? » demande Kurt qui ne s'y retrouve plus. « Oh, je ne pense pas, » répond distraitement Santana en regardant par la fenêtre. Ils se groupent autour d'elle mais aucune grande blonde cheerleader, ni petite diva brune n'est en vue. Poussant un soupir collectif, ils retournent s'asseoir pour manger.

« Que faisais-tu là, Finnocence ? » interroge soudainement Santana après quelques minutes. « Je … » Il devient rouge au moment où il croise le regard de la Latina par-dessus la corbeille de croissants. « Juste besoin de quelques conseils, » déclare-t-il en regardant nerveusement du côté d'Ellen. Ils se contentent tous de cette réponse, sachant que s'il y avait plus, ils le sauraient très vite. Le déjeuner se poursuit mais les deux filles ne se montrent toujours pas. Seul, Finn pense à la nuit dernière et comment Rachel peut vraiment être une bonne amie.

* * *

><p><em>La nuit dernière :<em>

_Rachel venait juste de rentrer de son rendez-vous. Elle tournoya dans sa chambre, image même d'une personne dont le rendez-vous s'est bien terminé. Elle aurait souhaité plus, elle aurait aimé que Quinn reste avec elle cette nuit. Elle avait accepté avec facilité, l'excuse un peu bancale de retrouver Santana. Elle comprenait bien que c'était surtout une tentative plus ou moins cachée de garder un rythme lent entre elles, juste au cas où. _

_Au cas où quoi ? pensa Rachel presqu'à haute voix. Elle sentait que Quinn était la personne qu'il lui fallait dans sa vie. Elle est belle, capable de suivre une conversation avec moi Elle sait me tenir tête sans prendre tout ce que je dis au pied de la lettre. Elle peut admettre quand elle a tort et me faire admettre la même chose. Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Elle pouvait calmer Quinn et l'empêcher de céder à sa partie garce. Elle était capable de prendre Quinn dans ces moments-là et surtout la blonde la laissait entrer dans ses pensées et ses sentiments, elle qui n'avait pourtant pas l'ouverture facile. Mais Rachel avait abattu ses murs les uns après les autres. Oui, définitivement oui, elles étaient faites pour s'entendre. _

_Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par une frappe hésitante à la porte. Toujours habillée, elle valsa jusque-là pour ouvrir, s'attendant presqu'à trouver Quinn. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit un Finn hésitant à la place. « Finn … » dit-elle surprise. « Je … J'allais me coucher. » s'excusa-t-elle presqu'à regret en essayant de fermer la porte. « S'il te plait, Rachel, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Il faut vraiment que je parle à quelqu'un et … » Il n'acheva pas laissant sa voix suppliante faire le travail. Avec un soupir, Rachel l'invita à entrer. Elle ne pouvait pas consciemment refuser de l'aide à quelqu'un. _

_Avec soulagement, Finn commença à expliquer ce qui l'amenait si tard dans la nuit. Il fallut toute sa pratique et sa grande maitrise de ses émotions pour que Rachel n'éclate pas de rire face au pauvre Finn. Il en pinçait pour Ellen. Du moins, il le pensait énormément jusqu'à ce que Rachel lui remette les idées en place. « Sois honnête avec toi-même Finn. Il y a deux jours, tu pensais être en amour avec moi et maintenant tu penses l'être avec Ellen. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. Tu as juste peur d'être seul mais ça ne te rend pas service. Quelque part, il y a une personne en attente pour toi. Il ne te reste qu'à la trouver. » _

_Il regarda encore plus perdu qu'auparavant, presque cassé. Rachel respecta son silence jusqu'au moment où il murmura, « Mais comment est-ce que je reconnaitrai cette personne ? » « __Tu le sauras à l'instant, au tout premier regard__quand tout ce qui se passera après cet instant__est la preuve que tu t'es pas trompé, que c'est__bien la vérité, soudain cette plénitude inouïe__balayera le vide que tu as toujours connu.__ Même si elle te blesse encore et encore, tu retourneras et pardonneras car tu sais qu'un jour, elle ouvrira les yeux aussi. Car une fois qu'elle sera dans ta vie, elle n'en sortira que si tu la chasses. »_

_Finn considéra ses paroles et observa le visage un peu crispé de Rachel. On voyait qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. « Je peux rester cette nuit si tu le souhaites. On dirait que tu as besoin d'un peu de réconfort. »Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient allongés dans le lit de la brune, se serrant l'un contre l'autre. « Cela ne veut rien dire, Finn. Nous sommes juste amis. » Il se contenta de hocher la tête faisant face à ses sentiments et se félicitant d'être là pour elle, pour une fois._

_Ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres. Rachel parla de son rendez-vous avec Quinn et comment elle se sentait par rapport à la blonde. Finn lui expliqua les soupçons qui pesaient sur le couple dans le Glee Club. Il raconta tout des suppositions de Kurt au pari. Ils rirent comme de bons amis et finirent par s'endormir serrer l'un contre l'autre aux petites lueurs de l'aube._

* * *

><p>Yep, Rachel est décidément une bonne personne. Il pense à la situation qu'il a créée et ne doute pas un instant que Rachel pourra faire comprendre à la blonde qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Sinon, il va devoir trouver un moyen d'échapper à sa colère car il sait que rien ne le protègera pour une fois.<p>

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard à la piscine :<p>

« On peut toujours les enfermer dans la réserve » finit par proposer Ellen aux autres. Ils sont tous au bord de la piscine et regardent les deux filles se disputer. Finalement, Rachel part d'un côté dans une magnifique tempête de diva. « Wow, même quand elles se détestaient, elles n'atteignaient pas ce niveau d'intensité, » murmure Kurt. « Ouais, il y a une tension. C'est chaud, » complète Puck. Tout le groupe est bien d'accord avec ce constat. « Il est temps qu'on s'en mêle, » propose Mercedes.

« Je suis bien d'accord. B. peux-tu aller consoler Quinn ? Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un de tes câlins magiques. Écoutez, j'ai un plan, » assure Santana et tous se rassemblent autour d'elle à l'exception de Brittany qui s'en va divertir Quinn.

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là :<p>

Après une journée entière à se battre avec Quinn, Rachel est assez épuisée. Elle accepte avec bonheur la proposition de Santana d'une soirée Glee Club. Surtout quand elle sait que tous ne sont pas invités. Elle ne veut surtout pas se retrouver coincée avec la blonde dans leur chambre toute la soirée. Elle frissonne un petit peu, leur dernier combat est encore marqué dans son esprit et les mots de Quinn lui déchirent toujours le cœur. Elle ne comprend pas comment elle a pu se laisser tomber amoureuse ainsi. Quinn est et restera toujours la personne qui pourra lui faire le plus de mal. Elle lui a juste donné plus de pouvoir et plus d'arguments à utiliser contre elle.

Elle soupire. Comme la vie peut être compliquée parfois pense-t-elle. Santana remarque son air pensif mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contente d'attendre l'arrivée des autres. Pourvu que le plan marche pense-t-elle en elle-même. Grâce à l'aide d'Ellen, elles ont pu trouver une salle qui convienne parfaitement à leurs besoins. Le fait que ça soit juste l'endroit où ses parents se sont mariés n'échappe pas à Rachel mais elle ne dit rien. Un à un, ils font tous leur entrée et commencent à discuter joyeusement. Il ne manque que Quinn et Brittany, au moment-même où Rachel le remarque, elle s'empare de son téléphone et commence à envoyer des sms. Mais l'absence est normale, c'était prévu ainsi.

Finalement, un mince sourire aux lèvres, Rachel se lève et abandonne son gsm sur la table pendant qu'elle va profiter de la fête et danser avec les autres. L'occasion n'est pas perdue et rapidement, le téléphone disparait de la table avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard, comme si de rien n'était.

Quand elle le récupère, Rachel ne remarque rien. Au contraire, elle rit et plaisante avec Santana. A les voir s'amuser ainsi, on dirait que les derniers jours n'existent pas. Pourtant plus la soirée passe et plus un malaise se fait sentir et celui-ci augmente encore quand à la surprise de la diva, deux blondes font leur entrée. Jetant un regard furieux vers la Latina qui lui sourit image même de l'innocence, Rachel s'apprête à quitter la fête. Vivement, Ellen et Brittany murmurent à son oreille, la calmant et elle finit par accepter de rester.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Puck propose de jouer et comme il est Puck, il propose tour à tour le street poker puis un jeu de son invention où tout le monde finit nu et enfin un jeu d'action ou vérité qui finit par emporter la majorité des suffrages à l'exception du vote de deux personnes. Après un tirage au sort, Santana est désignée pour commencer. Ironiquement ou stratégiquement, elle choisit Rachel.

« Action ou vérité, Rachel, » demande-t-elle souriant comme un renard qui s'apprête à coincer sa proie.

« Action, » finit par trancher Rachel, incertaine de ce que l'autre a en tête. « Je te défie d'embrasser sur la bouche, un vrai baiser, dans cette salle tous ceux avec qui tu es sortie et les rendez-vous d'un soir compte aussi. » Lui envoyant un coup d'œil noir, la petite diva se lève et commence à faire le tour. Elle embrasse Finn, Puck, Ellen, avec un sourire diabolique, Brittany, ce qui fait haleter tout le monde et se retrouve devant Quinn restée silencieuse jusque-là. La blonde rencontre son regard mais son expression reste neutre. Elles s'embrassent sous le regard avide du groupe mais se séparent presqu'aussitôt nullement gênées ou heureuses.

« Ok, » ajoute Rachel en se rasseyant à sa place près de Finn et Puck à l'exact opposé de la blonde. « Mon tour, Kurt. Action ou vérité ? » Le pauvre garçon hésite un instant avant de répondre « Vérité. » Rachel fait mine de penser avant d'étirer un sourire presqu'aussi diabolique que Santana. « Je te défie de nous dire le nom de TOUTES les personnes dans cette salle pour lesquelles tu as eu le béguin. » « Euh … » rougit-il violemment. « Action peut-être ? » Regardant autour d'elle, Rachel repère un vieux training qui traîne là. « Tu dois enfiler et garder ce vieux training jusqu'à la fin du jeu. » Kurt blanchit visiblement mais s'exécute, les yeux fermés. Tout le monde rit à le voir si dégouté à l'exception de Blaine qui lui serre la main pour l'encourager. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ont tous suffisamment récupéré pour écouter Kurt.

Kurt est décidé à faire payer Rachel mais cela peut attendre le prochain tour. « Quinn, action ou vérité ? » « Action, » lui assure Quinn très sûre d'elle. « Je te défie de reproduire entièrement ton dernier baiser, sans compter celui de Rachel au début du jeu. » « Oh, bon celui-là, » s'exclame Puck en regardant admiratif Kurt. Quinn se tourne vers Rachel et l'invite à venir se coucher dans le canapé près d'elle. Quand elles sont à nouveau dans la même position que lorsqu'elles regardaient les étoiles, Quinn se penche et sous prétexte d'embrasser l'oreille de Rachel, elle lui chuchote. « Je pense qu'ils ont des soupçons. » Puis elle attrape le menton de la petite brune et lui relève doucement, l'embrassant avec tout ce qu'elle a. « Oooh, » murmurent Ellen et Brittany devant tant de douceur. « Si mignon, » ajoute Kurt quand elles se séparent. Mais Rachel reste dans le canapé et personne ne remarque leurs mains jointes.

« ça te va comme ça ? » Kurt hoche la tête. « Ok, » pense Quinn. « Bon Brittany, action ou vérité ? » « Action, » applaudit Brittany en se levant prête à faire son défi. « Je te défie d'un défi secret, » déclare Quinn avant de chuchoter quelques mots à son oreille. Quand elle recule, Brittany se contente de hocher la tête pour marquer son accord. Malgré les protestations des autres, aucune des deux filles ne révèlent la teneur du défi. Une grande confusion s'ensuit jusqu'à ce que Puck demande à revenir au jeu.

Brittany passe son tour et Puck prend le relais. Avec un sourire méchant, il se tourne vers le couple toujours affalé dans le canapé. « Rachel, action ou vérité, » « Action » décide-t-elle, pensant qu'il ne ferait rien de méchant contre elle. « Je te défie d'aller dans la pièce à côté avec Quinn pendant dix minutes. » Quinn hausse les épaules et se dirige vers la porte. Elle entre et referme derrière elle. Rachel se tourne vers ses soi-disant amis et les fusille tous du regard. « Je refuse de participer à ce défi, » annonce-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Tu n'as pas le choix, » rétorque Santana. « Si tu ne le fais pas, la prochaine fois, on te défiera de manger des œufs ou de cuisiner du bacon pour Quinn, » ajoute Puck avec un sourire. Avec un soupir, Rachel s'incline et passe dans l'autre pièce.

* * *

><p>Tous se précipitent une fois la porte fermée mais aucun bruit ne filtre. Pas de cris, de disputes, de chaises renversées, … rien que le silence et un coup sourd comme si un corps chutait sur le plancher. Finalement au bout de dix minutes, ils perdent patience et ouvrent à nouveau la porte. Ce qu'ils découvrent est assez choquant pour les figer tous au seuil de la pièce. Rachel est étendue sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Il n'y a pas de traces de Quinn. Ellen et Brittany se précipitent et tentent de ranimer la pauvre Rachel. Puck, Finn et Santana commencent à retourner toute la pièce mais il apparait bien vite que Quinn n'est pas restée dans les parages.<p>

« Il faut qu'on la retrouve, » murmure rageusement Lauren. Elle a aussi des limites à ce qu'elle peut supporter. « Vous … Vous ne pensez quand même pas que c'est Quinn qui a fait ça ? » demande choqué le pauvre Blaine. « Honnêtement, » lui répond Kurt. « Je ne sais plus quoi penser. » « Moi non plus, » ajoute Sam. « Pour moi, la situation est très claire, » intervient Puck. « Quinn a fait ça. » Personne ne lui répond. Il faut dire qu'il est assez effrayant.

C'est à ce moment que Rachel reprend connaissance. « Quinn ? » murmure-t-elle en regardant Brittany. « Non, » lui répond cette dernière. « Elle est partie. » Rachel ferme les yeux à nouveau comme si elle souffrait énormément. « Rachel, Rachel où as-tu mal ? » interroge Ellen, inquiète. « T…tête … et C…œu…r » plaisante Rachel en souriant. « Oh mon Dieu, elle n'est déjà plus cohérente, » constate Mercedes. « Peut-être que l'on devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital. » « Non, » tranche Sam. « Elle a juste besoin de repos. » « Pas hôpi…tal » murmure la diva avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

« Elle a peur des hôpitaux, » ajoute utilement Ellen. « Je pense que ça ira. Elle a une méchante bosse sur le dos de la tête mais ça devrait aller. On pourrait la ramener à sa chambre. » Ils commencent tous à s'activer pour transporter la petite diva. Sam, Mercedes, Puck, Santana et Finn regardent les autres s'agiter. Ils se consultent du regard et sont d'accord. « Nous allons chercher Q. » déclare Santana. Ils quittent la pièce mais ils entendent malgré tout, le cri de Brittany, « Ne lui faites pas de mal. » « Je ne peux rien promettre, » murmure Puck aux autres. « Si elle est le responsable, je … Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. » « Moi non plus, » commente Santana « Mais pour une fois, je vais poser les questions avant. » Ils disparaissent dans la nuit, ratissant le terrain méthodiquement.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne dirai pas un mot sur le couple phare que je souhaite former mais encore une fois qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. J'ai laissé de nombreux indices sur le couple qui m'intéresse. Je dois avouer aussi qu'il s'agit (je pense du moins sauf idée majeure) du dernier gros développement et qu'il n'y aura plus que quelques révélations qui sont en lien. Plus de gros bouleversements, on va revenir sur un ton plus léger. Autre chose, je suis tordue d'accord mais quand même … je fais dans le simple aussi. <strong>

**J'ajouterai pour ceux ou celles qui veulent se torturer le cerveau qu'il y a un gros, gros indice vers le milieu du chapitre et un petit au début dans l'interaction avec Finn. -) Mais je ne révèlerai pas plus de l'histoire, n'allez pas me casser tout mon suspense. J'aime les happy ending je vous rassure. **


	15. vengeance

**Effectivement, la citation se trouve dans ce que Rachel dit à Finn. C'est extrait de Imagine Me and You. Ça vous aide ? **

**Sinon, comme je l'ai dit on revient à un ton plus léger. Plus de drame mais de l'humour à partir de maintenant.**

* * *

><p>De retour au chalet dans la chambre de Rachel et Quinn.<p>

« Ca va aller, je vais rester avec elle, » propose Brittany. « Allez empêcher les autres de faire du mal à Quinn, » ajoute-t-elle en les chassant de la main. « Si tu penses t'en sortir, je crois avoir une idée précise d'où trouver Quinn, » convient Ellen. Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike sortent pour trouver des lampes de poche et Ellen se penche pour poser un baiser sur le front de la diva. Se faisant, elle lui murmure à l'oreille, « je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête toutes les deux mais on peut dire qu'ils marchent tous à fond dedans. » Quand elle quitte, on peut voir un mince sourire s'étaler sur le visage serein de Rachel.

Cette dernière finit par ouvrir les yeux une fois qu'elle est sûre que tous ont quitté. « Hey, Britt. Merci de faire ça pour nous. » La grande blonde s'approche de nouveau du lit après avoir été vérifier que les autres étaient bien partis. « J'aime bien aider Q, » répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Rachel s'empare de son téléphone et envoie rapidement un sms. Heureusement, la réponse ne se fait pas attendre. « Ok, on va rejoindre Quinn maintenant. Elle est à la piscine. » La blonde hoche la tête et suit quand elle quitte la chambre.

Heureusement, le chalet et les alentours sont calmes. Le chemin jusqu'à la piscine est clair et personne ne vient les déranger. « Quinn ? Quinn ? » chuchote Rachel dans la nuit, essayant de repérer la silhouette familière. Elle est, un instant seulement, tentée d'allumer les spots mais cela les rendrait repérable beaucoup trop vite. Il leur faut d'abord quelques secondes de préparation et un peu de temps seules. Elle est tellement concentrée sur la piscine qu'elle n'entend pas une silhouette se frayer un chemin juste derrière elle. Brittany qui la vue arriver se contente de sourire doucement.

Soudain deux bras forts font leur chemin autour du ventre de la petite diva, la retenant dans une étreinte incassable. Rachel commence par se débattre avant d'entendre un rire musical contre son oreille. Immédiatement, elle se détend et s'appuie en arrière contre le mince corps chaud toujours secoué de petits rires. Elle tourne légèrement la tête, exposant son cou avant de chuchoter. « Tu me payeras ça plus tard. »

Quinn ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner doucement contre la peau douce. Elle dépose un doux baiser sur l'épaule avant de remonter, laissant courir ses dents et sa langue sur la peau exposée. Lorsqu'elle arrive près de l'oreille, Rachel n'est plus capable d'aligner deux pensées ou même de simplement respirer. Son cœur se met à battre plus vite encore lorsque Quinn lui murmure « Je suis curieuse de voir ça. » avant de se détacher et de se tourner vers Brittany.

« Merci, B. de nous aider. Je pense qu'il est temps d'avertir les autres, non ? » dit-elle en sortant son téléphone. « Attends, » l'arrête Rachel qui vient d'avoir une idée. « Je pense que tu déteins déjà sur moi mais voici ce que l'on va faire … » Rachel explique en quelques mots son plan vite approuvé par les deux autres.

Il leur faut encore cinq minutes avant que Rachel ne se mette en place. Elle plonge d'abord dans la piscine avant de revenir près des deux blondes complètement trempée et de s'allonger à côté de Brittany qui a allumé les spots de la piscine. Quinn se cache discrètement dans un coin sombre et envoie un sms du téléphone de Rachel à Ellen.

* * *

><p>Elles n'ont pas à attendre longtemps. Très vite, des cris et des bruits de course se font entendre et bientôt tout le glee club est massé autour de la piscine. Puck et Santana font peur. Ils regardent autour d'eux mais ne repèrent pas Quinn toujours cachée. Tina et Mercedes se précipitent à côté de Brittany pour examiner la petite diva. Tous sont paniqués ou en colère à des degrés différents. Seul Blaine et Ellen ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe.<p>

Heureusement, Rachel se relève indemne et ignorant les questions qui pleuvent sur elle. « Rachel, tout va bien ? » « Tu as mal quelque part ? » « Où est Quinn ? » « Laisse-nous t'aider à marcher. » Elle s'assoit et prolonge un peu le supplice. « Je n'ai rien, » avoue-t-elle « je n'ai pas été blessée. » Finalement, elle relève les yeux et rencontre le regard de chaque personne autour d'elle. Lauren, Sam, Tina et Mike, en apparence peu concerné mais inquiet malgré tout ; Santana, Puck, Finn et Mercedes prompt à s'enflammer et prêt à faire quelques dégâts ; Blaine et Kurt complètement perdu par ce nouveau développement et enfin Ellen.

Ellen qui respire déjà plus librement lorsqu'elle comprend qu'il n'y a pas de menace. Tout n'était que comédie mise en scène par les deux filles. Rachel lui retourne un sourire identique lorsque la réalisation s'inscrit sur son visage. Elles finissent par rire toutes les deux lorsque leur communication silencieuse se termine. Pour les autres, elles ont juste perdu la raison. Sans doute, est-ce le froid de la nuit. Ils les regardent rire et rire jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson fasse trembler et légèrement claquer des dents Rachel, alors à la surprise générale, Quinn surgit et l'enroule dans une gigantesque serviette. A l'apparition de Quinn, Santana, Finn et Puck essayent de faire leur chemin jusqu'à elle. Mais Brittany et Ellen se mettent en travers et tous se figent lorsqu'ils voient Quinn envelopper Rachel d'une étreinte protectrice et lui murmurer quelques mots qui la font rire à nouveau. Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Mike, Tina et Lauren sont d'abord choqués avant de se détendre, comprenant qu'il n'y a pas de danger. « Q. » La voix de Santana sort comme un grognement animal.

Quinn relève les yeux et fait un contact visuel avec ses amis. « Sérieusement, Santana … Je ne savais pas que tu penserai si peu de moi. » Son timbre est un peu accusateur mais on peut entendre aussi une note ludique. Comme frappée par la foudre, Santana recule. « Non … » sa voix n'est qu'un murmure et pourtant tous l'entendent. « Tu n'as pas osé ? Tu … Vous … » Quinn et Rachel lui retournent un sourire diabolique, très contentes d'elles-mêmes.

Il y a un silence pendant que chacun traite ce qui vient de se passer. C'est Ellen qui finit par le briser. « Pourquoi ? Je veux dire. Je comprends la mise en scène, le fait de nous faire courir partout la moitié de la nuit, … comme vengeance, on ne fait pas mieux mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi contre tout le monde ? » « Peut-être qu'il était temps que quelqu'un vous apprenne à vous mêler de vos affaires, » débute Quinn. « Finn m'a dit la nuit passée, » ajoute Rachel comme si ça expliquait tout. « Le pari, » clarifie-t-elle en roulant les yeux devant les regards vides de ses condisciples.

Ils ont au moins la décence de paraitre un peu gênés même si plusieurs regards sont échangés et que rapidement des sourires fleurissent quand ils se souviennent.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques jours plus tôt (le mardi soir) :<em>

_Tout le Glee Club plus Ellen et Blaine moins Brittany, Quinn et Rachel est rassemblé autour de Kurt et Mercedes. « Hem, » fait Kurt pour attirer l'attention de tous. « Quinn et Rachel sont ensemble, » déclare-t-il sur un ton excité. « Oui, enfin presque, » corrige Mercedes rapidement. « Nous sommes sûrs qu'elles ont des sentiments pour l'autre mais qu'elles ne les reconnaissent pas. » Seuls Tina, Artie et Mike sont surpris. Les autres s'en doutaient plus ou moins ou bien étaient carrément au courant à l'instar d'Ellen et Santana. _

_La latina prit la parole. « Je sais que Rachel a des sentiments pour Quinn, » confirme-t-elle. « Mais je ne pense pas que Quinn se soit vraiment posé la question. » « Rachel a plus que des sentiments, » prévient Ellen. « Elle ne fait pas vraiment les choses à moitié. Pour moi, elle va finir par tomber définitivement pour Quinn. » _

_« Peut-être qu'on devrait leur donner un petit coup de pouce ? » suggère innocemment Puck en souriant, des visuels déjà plein la tête. « Non, Rachel et Quinn ne sont pas gay, » intervient Finn. « Je veux dire … Elles sont sorties avec moi quand même, » ajoute-t-il comme si ça résolvait tout le problème. « Rachel est sortie avec moi aussi, » contre Ellen, s'attirant une grimace de Finn. Il s'apprête à parler sans doute pour affirmer qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiments impliqués ou que ce n'était qu'un test mais s'arrête devant le regard féroce que lui lance Ellen. Elle lui fait énormément penser à Quinn à ce moment précis alors il préfère se taire. _

_Les autres rigolent à l'altercation. « Je pensais qu'elles se détestaient, » constate Blaine définitivement perdu. « Je ne crois pas qu'elles se sont jamais vraiment détestées, » avoue Kurt. « Je veux dire … Tout le monde ici a bien senti la tension sexuelle entre elles. » Tous hochent la tête plus ou moins fort. « Par moment, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, » ajoute Artie. « Et puis, elles ont eu presque les mêmes copains, » ajoute Lauren en soulignant Finn. « C'est comme si elles étaient ensemble mais sans pouvoir l'être, » comprend Sam. Il y a un silence pendant que chacun plonge dans ses pensées, analysant ce qu'ils ont remarqué avec ce nouveau filtre. _

_« Ok, il faut qu'on les aide, » explique Kurt au bout d'un moment. Tous semblent presqu'emballer par l'idée. Seule Santana ne l'est pas et pour cause, elle connait les plans de Rachel. Mais voilà, elle se trouve face à un dilemme : révéler les plans de Rachel et perdre sa confiance ou ne rien dire et garder la confiance de l'autre fille. Ses yeux vont dans le vague quelques minutes pendant que les autres discutent de plans et de stratégies. Finalement, elle prend une décision. « On ne peut pas faire ça. Il faut laisser faire Rachel sinon on va effrayer Quinn. » _

_Tous la regardent un peu perdu. Elle commence à expliquer son raisonnement. « Q est nulle au traitement de ce genre de trucs. Si on va tous après elle, elle ne fera que partir plus loin et plus vite. Notre seule chance qu'elles se mettent ensemble, c'est grâce à Rachel. Il faut qu'elle puisse avoir la possibilité de séduire Quinn en douceur. » Elle fait mine de penser. « Bien que je ne crois pas que ça soit possible de le faire en douceur pour l'une ou l'autre. Elles ne sont pas exactement subtiles, » termine-t-elle en haussant les épaules._

_Il y a de nombreuses discussions mais finalement tous finissent par se ranger à l'avis de Santana à l'exception de Finn qui n'y croit toujours pas. Après tout, imaginer la réputation qu'il aurait. Tourner ses deux dernières petites amies gay passe encore mais qu'elles soient gay pour l'autre n'arrange rien. Mais personne ne prête attention pendant qu'il boude dans son coin._

_« Que diriez-vous d'un petit pari ? » demande soudain Puck alors que tous s'apprête à quitter, promettant de réexaminer les choses à la fin de la semaine. « Un pari ? » Mercedes sonne vraiment intéressée maintenant. « Ben ouais, on parie sur le jour où elles vont se mettre ensemble. Disons 10 dollars ? » « Okay, je prends le vendredi et Brittany le lundi après cette semaine, » accepte Santana en remettant 20 dollars à Puck. « Je parie sur le mardi de la deuxième semaine, » ajoute-t-il en ajoutant 10 dollars. Il se tourne vers Lauren qui parie sur le même jour que lui. Artie décide de prendre le mercredi suivant, arguant que Quinn ne se laissera pas facilement convaincre. Kurt et Blaine choisissent le dimanche. Finn refuse de jouer. Tina et Mike se consultent avant de parier pour le dernier dimanche. Mercedes réfléchit quelques minutes. « Je prends le jeudi de la deuxième semaine. » décide-t-elle avec l'accord de Sam. _

_« Okay, pour remporter le pari, il faut qu'elles avouent être en couple en public. Le jour où ça se produit ou au moins celui le plus proche remporte toutes les mises. » Ils se séparent, partant dans des directions différentes. Les jours qui suivent, il y a toujours l'un ou l'autre près du couple. Mais rien n'y fait. Santana pense gagner lorsque Quinn et Rachel sortent sur un rendez-vous ensemble le samedi mais la dispute et la présence de Finn le lendemain, ruine tous les efforts. Du moins, c'est ce que tous pensaient …_

* * *

><p>« Donc … » parle doucement Kurt commençant déjà à esquisser un sourire, « vous êtes ensembles ? Vous êtes en couple ? » Quinn et Rachel se regardent et puis observent leur montre. « Oui, nous sommes ensembles, » confirment-elles avant d'échanger un baiser.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>C'est une bonne fin, ça non ? Pas de stress, ni de réponses en suspens. Pas de cliffhangers, ... Rassurez-vous, il y a encore 5 chapitres de prévu et une suite possible. Vous n'avez pas fini de me lire. ;-)<strong>


	16. taquineries

**Dédicace spéciale à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et me soutiennent par leurs commentaires. La suite est en cours d'écriture.**

**Chapitre peu conséquent point de vue actions. Juste pour relâcher un peu la tension des derniers rebondissements, un peu d'humour.**

**A lire en écouter Adele Set fire to the rain et I wish the best for you. (Chansons qui ont roulés pendant toute l'écriture cette semaine).**

* * *

><p>A cette confidence, Kurt bondit et commence à danser autour de la piscine et du couple. « On a gagné. On a gagné, » clame-t-il en entrainant Blaine dans le mouvement. « En fait, »l'interrompt Quinn. « Vous n'avez pas … » « Nous sommes dimanche. C'est le jour que nous avons choisi. » « Non. » Tout le monde regarde la blonde sans comprendre mais c'est Rachel qui reprend la parole et annonce d'une petite voix moqueuse. « Bien que j'en sois profondément désolée et que je ne puisse aller et remonter le temps, je me dois de vous signaler qu'il est une heure du matin. Ce qui techniquement, si l'on en croit la majorité, fait que nous sommes lundi. De plus, …»<p>

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle la joie tombe du visage de Kurt, il n'en peut plus et coupe d'un ton sarcastique. « Vous l'avez fait exprès. » Sa voix sort pareil à un grognement, incitant Quinn à se lever et à se placer devant la petite diva brune. « B. n'a été dans ce pari que parce que S. l'a entrainée. Elle est la seule qui mérite cet argent, » crache-t-elle défensivement à Kurt comme pour le défier d'oser contester.

Mais c'est sans compter sur Rachel qui passe outre la protection et vient se mettre entre eux. « Ok, stop. » Elle croise les yeux de Quinn et pose une main sur les poings qui se sont serrés. A la surprise de tout le groupe, Quinn se détend au contact et lui sourit. « Nous rentrons si ça ne vous dérange pas, je pense que Quinn et moi avons encore quelques petites choses à régler et Noé … » Le pauvre garçon sursaute dans son dos à la voix mortellement sérieuse de Rachel. « Non, tu ne peux pas regarder, ni participer et encore moins avoir des photos ou quoique ce soit d'autre. » Elle se tourne et le fixe dans les yeux pour appuyer ses paroles. Elle montre Quinn et termine « A moi. » Tous retiennent leur souffle lorsque finalement Puck acquiesce, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>Plus tard cette nuit-là :<p>

Couchées dans le lit de Rachel et occupées à câliner, clairement pas encore prêtes à aller plus loin ce soir, elles se tiennent doucement, attendant pour le sommeil de les emporter. Quinn repense à plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle se penche vers Rachel, couchée sur son épaule et lui murmure à l'oreille. « Si c'est comme ça que tu me fais payer, » dit-elle en soulignant leur position. « Je vais te surprendre plus souvent, juste pour gagner ce droit. » Un grognement ensommeillé lui parvient, la faisant rire encore plus. Soudain, Rachel roule loin et se relève. La blonde manque tout de suite, la chaleur et la sensation des deux corps emboités. « Hé, reviens ici. »

« Non. Tu dors seule cette nuit. » Alors que Rachel va se lever et partir, Quinn l'attrape par la taille et la ramène dans le lit près d'elle. Elle coince la petite diva en dessous d'elle et quand elle commence à se battre pour se libérer, les doigts implacables de la blonde trouvent leur chemin le long de ses côtes. Vite, la pauvre Rachel en a les larmes aux yeux, elle tente par tous les moyens d'échapper à cette douce torture mais n'y parvient pas. « Stop, stop … » pleurniche-t-elle essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. « Resteras-tu si j'arrête ? » lui demande Quinn laissant ses mains planer à quelques centimètres des côtés haletants de la petite dive. A cette seconde, tout ce que peut gérer Rachel est un hochement de tête quand elle se remet doucement de cette attaque.

Quinn se réinstalle à côté d'elle, la laissant récupérer. Alors que Rachel s'apprête à parler sans doute pour lancer quelques menaces à nouveau, Quinn l'interrompt et lui dit d'un ton narquois : « Ne fais pas de menaces que tu ne peux pas tenir. » « Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas les tenir ? » fait remarquer la diva en souriant sournoisement. « Je te rappelle que j'ai gagné notre pari donc, je t'emmène sur notre prochain rendez-vous. » Quinn fronce les sourcils, elle aurait préféré oublier ce petit détail. « Et, » ajoute Rachel en la narguant. « C'est moi qui serait aux commandes. » Le visage de Quinn se chiffonne un peu mais elle a la sagesse de se taire, réfléchissant aux options qui lui restent. Elle gémit quand elle comprend qu'elle n'en a pas. Et ça ne la dérange pas tant que ça.

* * *

><p>Kurt est à nouveau dans le chalet des filles, le lendemain matin. Lui et Santana se tiennent dans le salon et scrute avec intensité une porte. Kurt est affalé dans le canapé, les pieds posés sur la petite table basse. Santana occupe un fauteuil et « Penses-tu qu'elles ont … ? » demande-t-il sans achever. « Berry veut attendre jusqu'à ses 25 ans, » tranche la latina doucement. « Mais que font-elles alors ? » Santana hausse les épaules. « Va savoir. » « Il est presque midi, peut-être qu'on devrait les réveiller ? Je veux dire Rachel détesterait ne pas être présente cet après-midi. Elle a tant insisté pour cette activité. » Santana le dévisage froidement. « Tu veux que je te dises ce qui va se passer si tu passes cette porte à un mauvais moment ? Je sais qu'elle s'est calmée mais ne croit pas qu'elle ne fera rien. Elle t'enverra jusqu'à la lune et retour. »<p>

Kurt blanchit à cette idée. Il avait oublié, emporté dans l'instant. Peut-être que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça comme lui a dit Blaine ce matin.

A cet instant, le reste du Glee Club fait son entrée. « Alors ? » demande Mercedes, curieuse. Les deux hochent négativement la tête toujours fixant la porte avec intensité. « Peut-être que … » commence Ellen mais elle ne peut finir sa phrase, qu'une diva en sueur et morte de rire passe la porte d'entrée. Tous se tournent vers elle, délaissant l'observation de la porte de la chambre quand Quinn suit dans le même état. Ils les regardent quand Quinn attrape Rachel et la fait tourner dans les airs sans arrêter de rire. Finalement, les pieds de la petite diva retrouvent le sol et directement, elle pousse pour rencontrer les lèvres de la blonde. Une série de petits baisers légers sur les lèvres et Rachel redescend ne quittant pas les yeux verts du regard.

« Hem, » se racle bruyamment la gorge Puck causant tous les regards se tourner vers lui. « Euh, on devrait peut-être y aller non ? » demande-t-il malaise face au regard froid qu'il reçoit de Quinn. « Okay, » rebondit alors joyeusement Rachel. De suite, elle commence un petit discours d'encouragement. « Il faut que l'on … » Bizarrement tous l'écoutent religieusement surtout quand ils croisent les yeux amusés mais menaçants de Quinn. Ils répètent tout l'après-midi, chantant différentes chansons pour essayer de trouver la bonne et la juste combinaison de voix. Rachel les reprend et les pousse à bout mais un simple regard de Quinn les empêche de briser l'envie de Rachel. Jusqu'à l'inévitable.

Rachel, qui avait remarqué le manège de la blonde dans son dos, finit par craquer. « Quinn, tu es trop haute. On dirait que Mercedes s'est mise à chanter avec la voix de Kurt. C'est extrêmement désagréable. » Elle le dit d'une voix douce mais tout ce que Quinn retient ce sont les derniers mots. « Viens-tu de me dire que je suis désagréable ? » interroge-t-elle en s'avançant doucement. On dirait une panthère affamée prête à sauter sur une petite souris qui passe par là. Sam, Finn et Puck retiennent leur souffle, sachant que ça n'allait pas être joli à voir. « Oui, » affirme Rachel en croisant les bras d'un air suffisant et en s'avançant à son tour. Kurt et Mercedes sont choqués par le courage et la détermination de la diva. Elles se toisent toutes les deux pendant quelques minutes. Tous les occupants de la salle retiennent leur souffle. Finalement, un sourire fait son apparition sur le visage de Quinn et bientôt, elles sont toutes les deux mortes de rire dans les bras de l'autre.

« Vous … vous auriez … vu vos têtes, » parvient à articuler la blonde entre deux fous rires. « C'était juste … inestimable, » continue Rachel. Ils comprennent qu'ils ont été joués et bien menés à la baguette. Un regard passe entre eux tous et ils se précipitent sur le couple. Brittany et Ellen attrape la petite diva et la jettent sur l'épaule de Santana avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste. Quinn quant à elle, est attrapée par Finn et Sam. Elle lutte mais Puck s'en mêle et elle ne peut plus bouger de son épaule. Les deux crient pour qu'on les pose à terre, hurlant des menaces. « Oh mais on va vous poser, » affirme Puck en se dirigeant vers la porte. Lauren lui ouvre et tous le suivent alors qu'il se dirige vers la piscine. Quinn continue de se débattre avec Puck alors que Rachel semble avoir accepté son sort dans les bras de Santana.

« Pourrait-on éviter d'en arriver là, s'il te plait ? Si j'avais su que vous aviez si peu le sens de l'humour, » commence-t-elle. Mais Santana déçoit ses espoirs par un hochement négatif et un petit rire. « N'empêche que j'éviterai quand même de contrarier Quinn plus. Elle va vouloir tuer quelqu'un, » propose Rachel en regardant vers la blonde qui se débat devant, donnant du fil à retordre à Puck.

Arrivé à la piscine, Puck en profite pour poser la blonde, presque sur ses pieds. Elle est toujours dans ses bras en équilibre instable sur le bord de la piscine. « Ne me lâche pas, » l'avertit-elle d'une voix froide. Il hésite un instant puis ajoute « Mais je vais me gêner, » juste avant de pousser la blonde vers l'arrière, droit dans l'eau froide. Rachel suit le même chemin en hurlant, lancée par Santana et Ellen.

L'ambiance est légère et décontractée. Vite, tous plongent plus ou moins habillés, pour échapper à une Quinn furieuse qui sort de l'eau. Une gigantesque bataille d'eau est organisée. Les rires et les cris se font entendre tout autour.

* * *

><p>Ils ne sortent que lorsque le soleil se couche. A moitié frigorifiés, ils vont tous se changer pour diner.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Un gigantesque sourire orne mon visage alors que j'écoute Rachel parler de ses projets pour l'été. Je me suis déjà changée pour une chemise bleue et un jeans tout simple et elle fait de même. La voir ainsi, sourire et parler avec animation me fait tomber un peu plus. Elle doit sentir que je ne l'écoute plus car elle rebondit sur le lit à côté de moi et s'installe sur mes jambes. « A quoi tu penses ? » me demande-t-elle intéressée et pas du tout fâchée que je n'ai pas prêté un gramme d'attention à ce qu'elle me disait. Je lui chuchote dans l'oreille en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou la rapprochant de moi « A toi, » et je la tire dans un long baiser. Nos lèvres puis nos langues se battent pour la domination. Je sens ses mains glisser le long de mes côtés et s'enterrer dans mes cheveux. Elle attrape ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la suce légèrement. Je gémis et recule pour reprendre mon souffle. Elle ne s'arrête pas, déposant de légers baisers presque fantômes le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Tu vas me tuer, tu sais ça ? » Ma voix est rauque, pleine de désir. Ses mains quittent mes cheveux pour écarter un peu ma chemise, exposant mon cou. « Mmm, » souffle-t-elle directement à mon oreille. Mes mains descendent pour se reposer au creux de son dos. Elle continue sa tâche maintenant dans mon cou. Il me faut toute ma volonté pour ne pas la prendre juste là maintenant. Elle est si … « On doit rejoindre les autres. » Ma voix tremble mais elle ne fait de commentaires. Elle se recule, gratifiant mes lèvres d'un baiser léger avant de se lever et de me tirer vers la porte.

Avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, je l'entoure de mes bras et presse mes lèvres contre son cou exposé. « Tu dois toujours me prendre sur un rendez-vous. » Elle sait que je la taquine. Mais en même temps, elle ne m'a donné aucune précision. Pas de date, pas d'indices sur le contenu, rien. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut plus ? Elle tourne dans mon étreinte et pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. « Je n'ai pas oublié. Juste pas encore toutes les conditions pour, » m'informe-t-elle. Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes, savourant la proximité, le contact, la chaleur.

« Q. Berry, amenez vos culs ici avant que je n'envoie Puck. » hurle Santana de l'autre côté de la porte, toujours le bon timing. On se détache et rejoint les autres à table. Tout le long du repas, Rachel ne lâche pas ma main, traçant des cercles doux dans ma paume.

* * *

><p>Quelle soirée parfaite. Même quand le groupe essaie de nous séparer ou quand Puck propose un quatuor, mon moral ne baisse pas. Demain, nous serons mardi. Je vais pouvoir mettre mon charme en action car j'ai bien l'intention de faire de cette semaine, la plus inoubliable pour Rachel.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans les prochains chapitres, plus d'explications sur le pari entre Quinn et Rachel ainsi que la préparation du rendez-vous de Rachel. Peut-être un peu d'angoisse mais moins que ce qu'on a déjà eu ici.<strong>

**Des envies particulières pour leur deuxième rendez-vous ? Ou pour la semaine qui reste ? Fic s'arrête de toute façon au moment où ils quittent les chalets.**

**Edition avant dimanche donc dépêchez-vous si vous avez des demandes.**


	17. ultimatum

**Vous n'êtes pas drôle à ne pas jouer le jeu. Je vais bouder et vous mettre un cliffhanger au prochain chapitre. Nah. :D**

**Santana : Ce sera l'objet de la suite de cette histoire. Mais de la façon dont je le prévois (avec un max de drames et autres), je ne voulais pas l'intégrer dans cette histoire. Et puis no stress, j'ai au moins 4-5 autres histoires dont les scénarios sont écrits. Il ne reste qu'à les écrire (manque le temps pour ça). Je m'y mettrai dès la fin de celle-ci. **

**Bakachan : ça fait plaisir à lire. Je promets de mettre à jour souvent. **

**San2378 : Ravie de te compter à bord et que ça te plaise. Petit moment Brittana dans ce chapitre. Il y aura aussi une discussion plus émotionnelle plus tard.**

**Alice, Zikiki : Tant que ça vous plait, je suis heureuse.**

**Comme depuis le début, les italiques sont des moments déjà passés par rapport au présent de l'histoire.**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de ne rien savoir sur ce que Rachel manigance ou que je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ma journée de demain ou encore de la passer en compagnie de Rachel qui me terrifie autant mais je n'ai plus ressenti ce stress depuis un long, long moment maintenant. Il faut dire que je m'en veux d'avoir fait ce stupide pari. Elle a bien trop joué ses cartes à mon goût.

* * *

><p>Plus tôt dans la semaine :<p>

_Rachel POV :_

_Je suis à peine sortie du chalet que je la cherche des yeux. Non mais que croit-elle ? Elle pense qu'elle peut partir comme ça sans se retourner et juste m'ignorer ? Et bien, elle se trompe et elle va vite s'en rendre compte. Elle n'est déjà plus en vue mais ce n'est pas grave, je sais où elle se trouve. Je me dirige résolument vers notre lieu. Oui, c'est ainsi que je l'appelle maintenant. Je ne pense pas que les autres le connaissent, du moins je ne l'espère pas. J'aimerai qu'il ne soit qu'à nous, comme notre bulle, notre chez-nous, l'endroit où nous n'avons pas à nous cacher. _

_Lorsque j'arrive à la clairière, je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Elle est bien là, toujours aussi belle dans la lumière du matin. J'ai envie de m'approcher et de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'empêcher de marcher ainsi et d'effacer ses rides disgracieuses qu'elle se fait sur le front. Elle ne se tourne pas vers moi et m'ignore. Je préfère ce mécanisme de défense à ceux d'avant. Elle ne veut plus être blessée et savoir que j'en suis la cause me serre le cœur. Je ne peux pas rester debout. Tous mes instincts ne me poussent qu'à une chose, courir vers elle. Je m'assois sur le sol, enroulant mes bras autour de mes jambes, pauvre substitut. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je dois faire, juste là maintenant alors j'attends. _

_Je n'ai pas à le faire longtemps. Très vite, je brise le silence. « Je sais que c'est la réplique la plus clichée mais je le répète. Ce n'était pas ce que ça semblait être. Il a eu besoin de réconfort et de la présence d'un ami alors j'étais là. » Elle s'arrête, regardant toujours vers la lisière de la forêt et me tournant le dos. « C'est le nouveau code ? » Je ne reconnais pas le ton de voix qu'elle emploie et je m'énerve directement. « Je n'ai pas couché avec lui. » Je hurle maintenant, provoquant l'envol de ces canards si cher à Brittany. Elle se tourne vers moi, amusée. « Je sais. Je te crois. » « Tu, tu … » Je peine à trouver mes mots mais cela n'arrête pas mes actes. Je me lève et la tape gentiment sur le bras. « Aie … euh. Mais, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça. » Elle m'entoure et me serre contre elle. Mes bras se posent sur ses hanches, la tenant près de moi. Je pose mon front sur sa clavicule, respirant son odeur à plein poumons avant de parler à nouveau. « Tu t'es moquée de moi. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre et que tu allais rompre avec moi. J'ai pensé qu'il allait falloir tout recommencer à zéro. J'ai … J'ai eu peur. » Elle dépose un léger baiser sur le sommet de ma tête avant de reposer son menton là et de parler. « Désolée, il fallait donner un peu de ragots pour Kurt et Mercedes. » _

_Je me moque légèrement. « Comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça, il y a déjà le pari pour ça. » Elle se tend dans mes bras alors je m'écarte un peu pour observer son visage. Elle est illisible. Je déteste quand elle fait ça. « Le pari ? Quel pari ? » Je hausse les épaules comme si ce n'était rien qu'une blague. « Je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai. C'est Finn qui m'a dit à ce sujet. Ils auraient fait un pari sur le jour où nous reconnaitrions que nous sommes ensembles. » Elle a une expression lointaine maintenant, elle réfléchit. « C'est possible mais je ne crois pas qu'ils oseraient se mêler de nos affaires. » finit-elle par dire avant de me fixer du regard. Je détourne les yeux, il me faut toute ma concentration à cet instant, pas question de permettre mes pensées si facilement. « Je pense qu'ils le feraient. Du moins, je suis presque sure qu'ils ont prévu un plan pour nous mettre ensemble. » Je sais que j'ai raison, elle ne me fera pas changer d'avis._

_« Rachel, » elle se moque légèrement et ça suffit pour que mon corps réagisse. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils oseraient se mêler de ma vie privée. » Je me recule un peu, imperceptiblement piquée parce qu'elle vient de dire. « Oh et cela te rend si sure de toi, c'est ça ? Tu crois que tout le monde a peur de la grande Quinn Fabray ? » Elle fronce les sourcils devant mon emportement mais je ne la laisse pas répondre. « Tu crois vraiment que ta réputation arrêterait Santana ou même Puck. Allez Quinn. Il va y voir une façon d'essayer de participer à nos … » je me mets à rougir et trébuche sur le mot. « Enfin, tu as compris. Et Santana ne reculera devant personne pour se faire un peu d'argent facile. Je sais qu'elle a misé sur aujourd'hui et dimanche. Enfin, Brittany a misé dimanche mais ça revient un peu au même. Même Brittany, Quinn, est dedans. » Elle arbore un petit sourire qui me fait craindre le pire, l'espace d'un instant. « Tu m'as l'air bien sure de toi. » _

_« Je le suis. » Et pas qu'un peu. J'ai raison, je suis prête à le prouver. « Je peux le prouver. » Elle me regarde avec intérêt actuellement. Mon cerveau carbure à deux cents pour cent. Je la tire vers le sol et me blottit tout contre elle, une fois assise. « Nous allons les prendre à leur propre piège. » J'annonce avant de me tourner vers son visage. « Que dirais-tu de les faire stresser un petit peu ? » Elle m'observe avant de demander. « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Rachel Berry ? » Je fais la moue pendant qu'elle éclate de rire. Je la tape à nouveau mais sur l'autre bras cette fois-ci. « Stoppe ça. Je suis sérieuse. » Elle hoche la tête. « D'accord, quel est le plan diabolique que ton génial esprit a concocté ? » Elle est sage à nouveau mais je vous bien qu'elle ne me croit pas. Je lui explique le plan que j'ai en tête et son humeur s'assombrit de plus en plus. Quand j'ai terminé, elle me serre plus près d'elle. « Je ne ferai pas ça. C'est complètement fou. »_

_« Please, Quinn. Cela va être marrant et tu ne feras pas de mal. C'est juste de la comédie. Please, le temps pour Brittany de gagner le pari. Deux jours, c'est tout. » Elle continue à dire non. « Que dirais-tu d'un compromis ? » je lui demande jouant ma dernière cartouche. « Si mon plan échoue ou que l'on découvre qu'il s'agit d'une farce, je prolonge notre séjour ici pour autant de temps que tu le souhaites. Juste nous deux. Mais si j'ai raison, je te sors sur un rendez-vous. » _

_« Où est le piège ? » m'interroge-t-elle suspicieusement. « Il n'y en pas. » Je lui assure en tenant son regard. « Tu sais que pour me sortir sur un rendez-vous, tu n'as qu'à demander ? » « Je sais mais je veux le contrôle total toute une soirée et tu ne me le donneras pas sans te battre. » Elle hoche la tête, ses yeux dans le vague. « D'accord. Nous avons donc un pari. J'espère que tu es préparée à perdre. » Je moue discrètement. Je sais que j'ai raison et que Finn n'a pas menti. _

_Nous restons ainsi encore quelques minutes à profiter de l'autre. Nos contacts seront plus que limités dans les jours à venir. Cela va être si difficile de ne pas pouvoir mettre la main sur elle ou mes lèvres ou … Mon esprit s'égare._

* * *

><p>Quinn POV :<p>

Note pour moi-même, ne plus jamais, jamais faire de pari avec Rachel Berry. Elle gagne systématiquement. C'est effrayant, simplement effrayant. Notre rendez-vous est prévu mercredi et tout ce que j'ai pu arracher comme information, c'est de m'habiller chaudement mais simplement. Depuis, elle écrit à toute vitesse dans son carnet, le montrant parfois à Kurt ou Ellen quand ils passent pour avoir leur approbation. S'en suit des discussions à voix basse et quelques soit mes capacités à me faufiler, je ne suis pas arrivée à en saisir un mot.

Du coup, je suis nerveuse. Ses petits sourires quand elle me voit m'approcher remuent de curieux sentiments en moi. Je lui souris aussi et sors sur la terrasse derrière. Je m'adosse contre un piquet de soutien et regarde vers l'horizon. Je sais que nous avons encore pas mal de discussions à faire et qu'être ici, nous protège de beaucoup de choses. Il y a l'inconnue de ma mère, comment va-t-elle réagir ? Et puis, l'école ? Que va-t-on montrer ou pas ? Est-ce qu'on va se cacher pour ne pas subir ce qu'a vécu Kurt ? Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas avoir ces discussions. Je suis presque sure de savoir comment elles vont se terminer. Mes yeux doivent avoir montré mes réflexions car je suis soudain entourée par deux bras qui se rejoignent sur mon ventre. Un léger baiser est pressé sur mon cou tandis qu'un corps chaud se presse dans mon dos.

Je me penche en arrière, profitant de son soutien et j'ai l'impression de voir reculer tous les nuages. « Comment tu fais ? » Je hausse les épaules en réponse. Je sais ce qu'elle veut dire. Elle l'a sans doute lu en moi. C'est l'avantage de se connaitre depuis toujours, on en vient rapidement à savoir ce que pense l'autre. « Laisse-moi entrer, » ajoute-t-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule pour observer ce que je fixe comme si ça pouvait lui donner plus d'indications sur mes pensées. Je soupire avant de me tourner dans ses bras. Elle me laisse faire et je lisse le petit pli d'inquiétude qui est apparu sur son front avec un doigt. Elle me retourne un sourire timide, attendant que je parle.

« Ca va aller, je vais gérer ça. » Je ne sais pas qui je tente de rassurer ainsi mais je vois bien qu'elle ne me croit pas une seconde. « Sur quoi ta jolie petite tête blonde bloque-t-elle ? Je peux t'aider peut-être ? » Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'ouvrir ou de penser à tout ça à cet instant. « Dis-moi ce que tu as prévu. » Un éclair passe brièvement dans son regard à ma tentative de changer de conversation pour quelque chose de plus léger. « Si tu viens, tu sauras mais en attendant, je ne dirai rien. »  
>Elle essaie de m'embrasser mais je me recule et me grandit un peu. Elle me regarde interrogative. « Tu parleras sinon je ne t'embrasse plus, » Il n'y pas moyen que je me tienne à ça mais elle ne le sait pas. « D'accord, » finit-elle par dire en cassant son emprise et en retournant à l'intérieur. Okay, peut-être qu'elle sait que je ne suis pas sérieuse. Je la rattrape et la retiens dans mes bras. « Okay, okay. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Pas moyen que je fasse ça. » Elle sourit au moment où l'on s'embrasse et je sais que j'ai encore été jouée. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, je la tiens et elle ne va nulle part. C'est tout ce qui m'importe maintenant. Le reste viendra plus tard.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana POV :<p>

Je les observe dehors se tenant l'une l'autre sur la terrasse comme si le monde ne les touchait plus. Beurk, c'est si … si mignon. Evidemment, B. est en admiration complète devant. Elle ne comprend pas comment je ne suis pas plus comme Quinn. La différence entre elle et moi, elle est simple. J'ai déjà souffert à cause de ma relation avec B. J'ai perdu ma famille pour ça. Je ne dis pas que ça n'en vaut pas la peine mais ça laisse des marques.

Berry et B. ne peuvent pas comprendre ça. Elles ont une famille qui les aime et les soutiendra quel que soit leur choix ou leur décision. Q. fait face au même problème que moi. Je me dois de protéger Brittany. Elle doit protéger le nain.

B. entre dans le salon et se dirige vers moi un grand sourire aux lèvres. « C'est génial. Avec Mike, on a décidé de répéter un peu ensemble comme ça, on aura plein de nouveaux pas à vous apprendre à la rentrée. » Je force un sourire et tente d'étouffer ma jalousie. « C'est cool. Que dirais-tu d'aller se promener un peu ? J'en suis malade de voir ces deux-là s'embrasser en permanence, » lui dis-je en soulignant la fenêtre derrière moi. « Oooh, elles sont si bien ensemble. C'est un peu comme nous, » me répond-t-elle en faisant un signe au couple derrière moi. Je serre un peu les dents.

Nous sortons par l'avant, main dans la main. La promenade est silencieuse. Nous sommes chacune dans nos pensées. Je puise du réconfort dans sa présence, j'espère juste qu'elle ne me laissera pas. Parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen que je survive à un deuxième.

Elle me serre la main comme si elle devinait mes pensées et me tire vers elle. Le baiser est chaud, sensuel et c'est une promesse de plus, beaucoup plus. Il n'y a pas moyen que je continue à me promener tranquillement après ça. Je la tire derrière moi de retour au chalet et son rire se fait entendre. C'est comme une musique à mes yeux. Nous traversons le salon à peine attentives au rassemblement qui s'y trouve. Je ferme à peine la porte qu'elle est déjà sur moi. God, ça m'a manqué.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV :<p>

Nous venons de voir S. et B. passer et à en juger par leurs sourires, elles ne s'arrêteront pas aux câlins ce soir. Je plains la pauvre Ellen qui partage leur chambre et à voir son regard, elle doit en être arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que moi. Elle me remarque et me fait un triste sourire. Pendant ce temps, Rachel a repris sa discussion avec Blaine et très vite, ils sont tous les deux à fredonner une chanson. Je ne me sens pas menacée jusqu'à ce que Finn s'approche de moi un peu incertain.

Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis que je l'ai trouvé au lit avec Rachel et même si je sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé, j'ai toujours cette jalousie qui me prend. C'est l'un de ses ex après tout et je sais qu'elle a eu des sentiments pour lui à un moment. « Finn. » Je le salue d'un ton sec, qui ne laisse pas de doutes sur ce que je pense de lui. « Quinn. » Il m'observe un peu effrayé et je suis ravie de savoir que je lui fais toujours cet effet, peut-être qu'il ne touchera plus à elle. « Je … je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre nuit. Ce n'est pas à quoi cela ressemblait. » Je hausse les épaules. « J'ai confiance en Rachel. Elle n'est pas un tricheur dans l'âme. » Il a l'air soulagé. « Mais … Mais je n'ai pas confiance en toi alors recommence ce genre de choses et ça te coûtera très cher. Tu as laissé passer ta chance. » Je repère Rachel occupée à nous regarder, ne sachant pas encore si elle doit intervenir. Je lui envoie un sourire et adoucit ma posture. Je sais qu'elle ne peut m'entendre donc je ne change rien à mon ton quand je me tourne à nouveau vers lui. « Elle est à moi. Ne refais plus jamais ça où tu regretteras de ne pas pouvoir changer d'école. Je t'enlèverai tout, ta réputation, le football, Glee, … Elle ne sera plus jamais à toi. » Je détache bien mes mots pour qu'il comprenne. J'ajoute dans un murmure. « Ne me pousse pas à faire quelque chose que je n'aime pas. » Il hoche la tête et baisse le regard. Rachel nous rejoint à ce moment-là. « Tout va bien ? » Je me contente de hocher la tête en la prenant dans mes bras et en l'embrassant tendrement histoire de faire passer un peu mieux mon message. Finn est plus courageux lorsqu'elle se tourne vers lui, toujours dans mes bras. « Très bien, » assure-t-il avec un petit sourire que nous savons tous faux. « Je dois euh … Je pense qu'Ellen a besoin de moi. » Il quitte sans un regard en arrière.

Je souris jusqu'à ce que Rachel se tourne vers moi. « Que lui as-tu dit ? Pourquoi est-il si bouleversé ? » J'avale un peu difficilement ma salive sous son regard. Je ne peux pas lui dire exactement pourquoi. Je me souviens très bien de sa réaction quand Puck a fait la même chose. « Euh … Je … Nous … » Elle me fixe toujours pas le moins du monde impressionnée. « Oh d'accord, je lui ai dit de rester loin de toi. » Je ferme les yeux, m'attendant à une explosion. Tout ce que je récolte c'est une paire de douces lèvres contre les miennes dans un bref baiser qui me prend tout mon souffle. J'halète quand elle arrête et ouvre mes yeux. Ses yeux sont devenus presque noir de désir. Je souris.

« Je trouve ça très sexy de te voir jalouse et possessive. Mais je ne cautionne pas ça et tu auras à aller t'excuser après.» Mon sourire tombe. Quoi ? C'est quoi cette blague. « Mais … » je commence sur un ton plaintif. « Il n'y a rien à discuter, Quinn. Ou tu me fais confiance et tu acceptes mon amitié avec lui ou nous deux, ça ne marchera pas. » Shit, elle s'y connait en ultimatum. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir maintenant alors que j'ai goûté à ce que c'était être avec elle. Je soupire, déjà vaincue. « Je te fais confiance. » « Très bien, alors va t'excuser car nous avons un rendez-vous ce soir. Je te kidnappe à 17heures. Ne sois pas en retard. » Elle me plante un dernier baiser, se libère de mon étreinte et retourne près de Blaine. Je sens ses yeux sur moi lorsque je suis le même le chemin que Finn plus tôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Déjà plus long que le dernier. Pour vous dire ça me fait tout drôle de ne pas écrire de drame ou de cliffhanger et d'entendre (enfin presque) vos plaintes à ce sujet. Je dois être un peu sadique en effet. Enfin, dites ce que vous en pensez, c'est motivant pour écrire et je ferai des mises à jour plus vite.<strong>

**Prochain chapitre, le rendez-vous Faberry et une discussion assez émouvante entre Santana et Brittany. J'espère que vous serez encore là.**


	18. rupture

**Soyez pas trop fâché à la fin. On va tous avoir ce que l'on veut. Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu à mettre à jour mon autre histoire ce que je n'avais plus fait depuis un long moment. J'espère que la suite ici vous plaira car j'ai galéré pour la deuxième partie du chapitre. Ça ne sonnait jamais exactement comme je le voulais malheureusement jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sans doute à cause du dernier épisode sorti de la saison 3. Finn et Rachel, Beurk, beurk. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Santana … Peut-être que je vous ai trop habitué à mes drames mais en revoilà un peu effectivement …**

**Bakachan, Je crains qu'il ne faille attendre encore un peu pour du Faberry. Sorry.**

**San2378 Je pense qu'il va te plaire celui-ci. Brittana en force. **

**Clia, je suis contente de te faire rêver un peu.**

**Les autres, Brittana en force. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai plus de mal qu'avec le Faberry.**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV :<p>

Je ne vois plus Rachel de la journée. Elle disparait mystérieusement juste après que je sois allée m'excuser avec Finn. Lequel d'ailleurs n'a pas rendu ça facile. Au contraire, il semblait un peu trop se délecter du pouvoir qu'il pense avoir sur moi. Il me connait mal. Certes, Rachel l'a déclaré plus ou moins hors limite pour moi. Elle n'a juste pas à savoir que c'est moi qui suis derrière. Un sourire m'échappe, vite attrapé par Santana. Je lui donne le regard et lui montre discrètement Finn. Elle se tourne vers sa direction, le repère et sourit du même sourire que moi. Elle hoche la tête et je sais qu'il payera d'une façon ou d'une autre avant ce soir. C'est l'avantage d'avoir Santana dans son camp.

Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'alibis. Alors que je me dirige vers Mercedes et Sam qui jouent avec la console que ce dernier a amenée, je me fais proprement interceptée par Kurt. Il commence à me parler de la dernière mode et de ce t-shirt si joli qu'il a pour moi, m'entrainant à sa suite sans que je puisse émettre une objection. Finalement, nous arrivons à ma chambre. Il me lâche et ferme la porte derrière moi. Il continue à parler, mais je sais reconnaitre une diversion quand j'en vois une. « Kurt. » Ma voix est basse et légèrement autoritaire. Il parle toujours comme si je n'avais rien dit. Je n'aime pas être ignorée ainsi, surtout après avoir été trainée ici. Il me jette un coup d'œil et blanchit un peu devant mon expression. Il entreprend de faire les cent pas dans la petite pièce tout en continuant à parler, ne faisant même pas attention à mes rares interruptions.

Bon, ben, au moins, je n'ai plus à me soucier d'un alibi. Je m'assieds sur mon lit et le regarde marcher de long en large. Il semble se détendre un peu. Sans aucun doute maintenant, il est là pour faire diversion. Mais diversion pour quoi ? Ce n'est pas exactement subtil. De plus, il n'y a rien de prévu à ma connaissance pour aujourd'hui. J'ai libéré toute ma journée pour mon rendez-vous avec Rachel. Je fronce un peu les sourcils à moins que … Je l'observe d'un œil suspicieux et immédiatement, il se tend. Je le vois qui jette de fréquents regards vers la porte comme s'il attend de l'aide d'un instant à l'autre.

La patience n'est pas exactement mon fort mais ici, le temps joue pour moi. Plus il marche et attend, plus il devient nerveux. Et plus il devient nerveux, plus je me calme. J'ai l'avantage. Les secondes se transforment en minutes et bientôt, il ne trouve plus rien à dire. Je m'apprête à le couper et à le harceler un petit peu pour savoir ce qu'il sait quand Blaine entre. Visiblement, c'est la personne qu'il attendait car il se détend complètement et se tourne vers moi avec un sourire. Blaine lui tend un paquet et lui chuchote quelques mots avant de repartir. Okay, hello ? Quelqu'un se souvient que j'existe aussi ?

« Bon, Quinn. D'abord merci de ne pas m'avoir crié dessus, battu ou trempé de bière comme ce pauvre Finn. » Trempé de bière ? Bien, ça. Je savais que Santana assurerait. « Je n'ai pas trempé Finn de bière, je suis coincée ici avec toi depuis vingt minutes. » « Comment sais-tu que c'est arrivé maintenant ? » Euh, merde. Il va falloir improviser. J'essaie d'avoir l'air le plus innocent quand je dis d'une voix égale. « J'ai entendu Blaine le dire. » Je hausse des épaules pour renforcer le tout. Il semble se contenter de cette explication.

« Rachel m'a remis ceci pour toi. » Il me tend une enveloppe. « Elle m'a dit que tu comprendras et … » Il hésite visiblement mal à l'aise. « Et tu devais me tenir à l'écart pendant une demi-heure jusqu'à 16h30 ? » je termine pour lui sinon il restera là à bégayer. Il se contente de hocher la tête en réponse. Bon, je m'en doutais. Mon intérêt est piqué maintenant, pourquoi cette enveloppe ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je la tourne et retourne entre mes doigts. « Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? » Il semble étonné. « J'essaie de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. » Il a l'air perplexe. « Mais pourquoi tu ne … » Les derniers mots meurent dans sa bouche quand je lève mon regard vers lui. « Je vais aller euh … Blaine m'attend. » Et bien, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais partir.

Mon attention retourne vers mes mains. Doucement, je glisse un doigt et fais sauter le rabat. Il n'y a qu'une petite carte rose. Je la sors, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est si Rachel. Les mots écrits sur la carte me laissent un peu perplexe. J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà entendus quelque part mais sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus. En dessous, une note pour le moins étrange attire mon attention.

Ip10.

Je souris. Pour n'importe qui, cela ressemble à du chinois mais pas pour moi. J'en ai suffisamment vu dans toutes les notes de Rachel. C'est un code simple. I signifie Ipod, celui de Rachel je suppose. P, piste et 10 est le numéro. J'ai donc à trouver l'ipod de Rachel et écouter la piste 10. Je fouille la chambre du regard mais je suis presque certaine qu'il n'est pas ici. J'ai cette conviction, je remonte la journée, essayant de me remémorer tout ce qu'elle m'a dit aujourd'hui. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour me souvenir qu'elle l'a prêté à Santana. Vite, je sors de la chambre. Il est déjà 16h40 et même si elle a mis en place ce jeu de piste, j'ai plutôt intérêt à la trouver avant 17h. Malheureusement, Santana n'est pas dans sa chambre, Brittany non plus. Kurt m'apprend en passant qu'elles sont à la rivière. Un instant, je regrette de ne pas avoir mis mes baskets. J'adopte l'allure la plus soutenue que je peux pour ne ralentir que lorsque je suis proche du pont. Des cris me parviennent et je reconnais les voix des deux personnes que je cherche. Seulement, ça ne semble pas être le bon moment. Mais alors pas du tout à en juger par leurs voix.

Je m'approche furtivement, peu désireuse de prendre un coup perdu. Mais il me faut absolument le prochain message de Rachel et je n'ai aucune hésitation qu'il se trouve dans son ipod. Tant pis, allons-y au courage. De toute façon s'il m'arrive quelque chose, Rachel me vengera surement. Je sors des buissons dans lesquels je m'étais faufilé. « Hey, » j'attire leur attention et les cris s'arrêtent. Santana se détourne et regarde au loin, essayant de se garder en échec. Brittany est soulagée de me voir et Santana est juste d'humeur agressive. Je ne dois pas m'attarder ici. « S. aurai-tu l'Ipod de Rachel, s'il te plait. » Elle soupire et se tourne vers moi. « Ouais, j'ai un message aussi. » Brittany se rappelle quelque chose. Elle marmonne un chuchotement à l'oreille de Santana et disparait sans un regard en arrière. Peut-être que … Ne t'en mêle pas. Ne t'en mêle pas. J'essaie de garder cette pensée en tête mais le visage complètement défait de Santana fait tomber mes dernières résolutions. « Que se passe-t-il entre … ? » Je fais un geste entre elle et Brittany qui s'éloigne. Elle hausse les épaules et va s'accouder à la rampe du pont. « On va se séparer, » m'explique-t-elle quand je me pose à côté d'elle. Santana et Brittany se séparer ? Mais elles sont faites pour être ensemble. Je le lui dis. « Il faut croire que non, » constate-t-elle amèrement. Il y a un silence. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour réconforter les gens et là je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Santana sans Brittany, c'est une situation qui n'existe pas pour moi.

Lorsque je tourne mon visage vers elle, je remarque une larme qui fait son chemin solitaire sur sa joue. « Est-ce que c'est ça, avoir le cœur brisé ? » commence-t-elle. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu toute envie de respirer. Je ne sens plus rien et j'ai l'impression de tomber … tomber dans le noir complet. Tout n'a plus aucune saveur, aucune couleur. J'ai froid, je me sens seule. Je … J'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi ? » De plus en plus de larmes s'écoulent mais elle ne fait aucun geste pour les essuyer. Elle semble brisée, vulnérable. Je n'ai jamais vu Santana vulnérable. Je ne devrais même pas mettre ces deux mots dans la même phrase. « Pourquoi ? » répète-t-elle plus faiblement. Je n'ai qu'une réponse à lui fournir. « Parce que tu l'aimes. » C'est une évidence pour tout le monde. « Et elle t'aime aussi. » J'ajoute mentalement « Vous êtes faites pour être ensemble. » Je ne le dis pas mais on le sent dans le silence qui suit.

Elle hoche la tête, me tourne le dos et commence à marcher vers le bois. Je la regarde s'éloigner, je jette un coup d'œil à l'ipod dans ma main. Santana ou Rachel ? J'envoie rapidement un sms. Elle comprendra.

**« S. et B. rompu. Suis S. pour éviter dégâts. Elle pleure. Sorry. Reporté ? »**

Je rattrape Santana alors qu'elle entre dans la forêt. Je ne sais pas très bien quoi dire alors je ne dis rien. Cela semble être la meilleure chose à faire car elle finit par s'arrêter à côté d'un tronc d'arbre et s'assoit. Je la rejoins au moment où mon téléphone vibre. Je le consulte distraitement, voyant que c'est Rachel.

**« Peut-être Fabray mais juste parce que tu es mignonne. »**

Je le range après lui avoir envoyé un cours message. Et j'attends. J'attends qu'elle me parle, qu'elle m'explique comment elles en sont arrivées là.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV :<p>

Je me suis mis immédiatement à la recherche de Brittany lorsque Quinn m'a envoyé son sms. Je pense que cela doit être assez grave sinon Santana ne pleurerait pas. Bizarrement, j'ai envie de battre B. elle ne peut s'en tirer en faisant tant de mal à mon amie. Je me sens d'humeur à battre quelqu'un. Flûte, quoi, j'avais organisé le meilleur rendez-vous possible et il fallait qu'elles viennent le gâcher. Je suis d'humeur meurtrière maintenant. Je serre les poings, essayant de me détendre.

Je trouve Brittany au premier endroit où je la cherche. C'était clair qu'elle serait au lac, assise sur son banc préféré. Ses yeux sont rivés sur les canards qui nagent au milieu. Elle pleure et c'est déchirant à voir. Ma détermination commence à s'effilocher. Mon gsm vibre à nouveau, c'est un texte de Quinn.

**« Je t'aime. »**

Je me fige. C'est une première. Je ne sais pas très bien quoi lui répondre. Je veux dire c'est un grand pas dans notre relation et nous sommes uniquement à notre deuxième rendez-vous. Enfin, on le serait si … Je me tourne vers la blonde qui n'a pas bougé de sa place à quelques mètres de moi. Une nouvelle détermination m'envahit. Je suis Rachel Berry. Je vais remettre ces deux-là ensemble et nous allons avoir ce rendez-vous si parfait avec Quinn. Je réponds rapidement à Quinn.

Forte de cette idée, je m'approche et m'assois à côté d'elle. Elle se penche vers moi et bientôt, elle pleure dans mon épaule.

« J'ai foiré, » m'avoue-t-elle.

Je caresse son dos doucement de haut en bas. Essayant de la calmer pour qu'elle me raconte ce qui s'est passé. Mes pensées volent vers Quinn et Santana, j'espère que ça se passe bien là-bas.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Une vibration remplit encore l'air. C'est la réponse de Rachel, enfin je suppose. Mon cœur se serre. J'ai peur de sa réponse alors je ne regarde pas. C'était trop tôt si l'on juge par le temps qu'elle a mis à répondre.

« Tu ne regardes pas ? » m'interroge Santana sans regarder mes yeux. Je hausse les épaules et ma gorge se serre quand je fixe mon téléphone. Avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, San s'en empare et lit le sms. Son visage se ferme un peu. Elle me rend mon téléphone et me dit avant que je ne le prenne. « Ne lui fais pas de mal et ne la laisse pas courir loin de toi. » Intriquée, je lis à mon tour et ne peux retenir le sourire qui éclaire mon visage.

**« Je t'aime aussi. »**

Je peux presque entendre sa voix me le chuchoter à l'oreille. Je le lis et le relis encore et encore. J'ai complètement oubliée la présence de S jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle à mon bon souvenir.

« Oh, Q. tu es complètement foutue regarde-toi. » Elle rigole. Je sais qu'elle est heureuse pour moi mais ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit maintenant. Je la regarde marcher en long et en large devant moi. « Elle m'a quitté, » avoue-t-elle dans un murmure. J'ai envie de pousser, de savoir pourquoi mais je sais que c'est la meilleure façon de la faire se fermer.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

« Je l'ai quittée, » finit par articuler Brittany. « Elle va me faire du mal encore si je ne le fais pas. » Je suis perdue. Que pourrai encore faire Santana ? Je veux dire, elle est sortie devant ses parents, le Glee Club et s'affiche sans problème. Que lui faut-il de plus ? Je lui demande et elle ne répond pas dans un premier temps.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Santana est un gâchis maintenant. Je veux dire que faut-il de plus à B. ? Santana a carrément abandonné sa famille pour être avec elle. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai en faire autant avec Rachel. San le formule à haute voix.

« Que lui faut-il de plus Q. ? Que puis-je donner encore ? » me demande-t-elle d'un ton brisé. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

« Je ne peux pas Rachel. » Ce n'est pas Santana le problème. Brittany a peur. Elle a compris que Santana n'abandonnerai pas et elle a peur de la blesser. Elle n'est pas prête. Je soupire comme la vie peut être compliquée par moment. J'efface les images de Quinn et moi sur le rendez-vous que j'avais préparé. C'est grave ici.

« Tu dois aller lui parler. » Ma voix est un peu rauque car cela fait un moment que j'écoute Brittany pleurer. « Je ne peux pas, » m'avoue-t-elle. Ok, il me faut un plan. « Britt, je vais te poser quelques questions mais il faut que tu répondes honnêtement. Pas de triche, » elle acquiesce juste, ses yeux dérivant à nouveau vers les canards.

« Si tu pouvais choisir, une personne sur terre pour être ici maintenant qui choisirai-tu ? »

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Je la fixe, attendant une réponse. Elle se tait mais ça me dit tout ce que je veux savoir. « Brittany, » finit-elle par avouer dans un murmure.

Je ne pousse pas plus loin, préférant poser ma question suivante. « Si tu devais choisir de sauver une personne du Glee Club, vers qui te tourne-tu d'abord ? »

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

« Santana, évidemment. Mais … juste parce que tous les autres ont quelqu'un pour les sauver. Et je sais que c'est San qui veillera sur moi. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela doit m'aider. » Elle n'a pas tort mais malgré tout, il fallait que je pose cette question.

« Une dernière, » je lui dis. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur l'aimer pour ce qu'elle est et être heureuse ou l'opinion que les autres auront de toi et la perdre éventuellement ? »

Elle me fixe incapable de répondre.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

« Elle, bien sûr. Quinn, tu ne peux pas me poser cette question voyons. J'ai perdu ma famille pour elle. Je suis devenue une paria. Je n'ai plus rien. Juste elle. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Une voix retentit derrière nous. Nous nous raidissons instinctivement. Ni elle, ni moi n'aimons être pris en situation vulnérable.

« Moi non plus. »

* * *

><p><strong>Deux chapitres de la fin … Il fallait bien que je laisse un peu de suspense. <strong>


	19. Rendez vous raté

**Petit chapitre pour clôturer le tout en douceur. Pas de grand drame, ni de pleurs déchirants. Juste du bon moi. Enfin, j'espère. Le dernier chapitre sera en ligne avant mercredi et puis je commence une nouvelle histoire (qui sait tout recommencer à zéro peut-être ?). Je n'ai pas encore choisi quoi, ni qui, ni quand. Ce sera selon mon imagination et ce qu'elle me propose car pour le moment, j'ai plein d'idées qui me trottent dans la tête n'attendant qu'une chance d'aller sur papier.**

* * *

><p>«Moi, non plus. Non, parce que vous êtes tellement destinées à être ensemble que s'en est parfois gênant, » explique Rachel avec un sourire. « Et de vous voir vous déchirer comme ça … C'est juste … comme si un lion décidait de devenir végétalien. » Quinn glousse un peu à la comparaison. « C'est contre-nature, » poursuit la diva sans tenir compte de sa petite amie à moitié morte de rire. « Alors, je ne dis pas que ça va être facile ou que comme aujourd'hui, vous n'allez pas avoir peur mais si vous vous tournez vers l'autre plutôt que de la fuir. Vous … Vous allez construire quelque chose de magique, quelque chose que la majorité des gens cherchent toute leur vie sans parfois jamais s'en approcher. Mais ça ne tient qu'à vous maintenant, » finit-elle en se tournant vers Brittany.<p>

Il leur faut dix minutes pour tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre sous le regard attendri de Rachel et Quinn. Quand elle est sûre que tout va mieux maintenant et que Britt lui confirme d'un petit sourire entendu, Rachel laisse sa colère éclatée. Elle se tourne vers Quinn qui l'a presque rejointe pendant sa tirade et ses yeux se ferment brièvement comme pour tenter de canaliser et de se contrôler. « Si j'étais toi, j'effacerai rapidement ce sourire béat, » commence la diva. Quand Quinn se tourne vers elle, elle perd effectivement toute trace de joie pour être remplacée par l'appréhension. L'expression de Rachel la terrorise, elle a déjà vu Rachel humiliée, Rachel défaite ou Rachel qui claque les portes et s'en fuit mais cette Rachel en colère qui se trouve devant elle jamais. Et elle est déjà sûre qu'elle ne souhaite pas revivre l'expérience même si elle ne sait pas très bien ce qu'on peut lui reprocher. « Je … » essaye Quinn. « Oh, non, » la coupe immédiatement la diva. « Tu n'as pas le droit de parler maintenant, » ajoute-t-elle en comblant la distance qui les séparait encore. Quinn se retient de justesse de faire un pas en arrière tant elle ne sait plus où se mettre. Elle est prête à supplier, à mendier même si elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi mais Santana la coupe avant qu'elle ne puisse, sauvant sans doute sa vie à cette seconde.

« Tu t'enfonces, Fabray. Tu t'enfonces profond, » la met-elle en garde d'un ton sarcastique. Un peu de sympathie brille dans son regard. Nul doute qu'elle a déjà dû se retrouver face à cette version de Rachel. Quinn se retient de répliquer car elle ne peut quitter le feu qui brûle dans les yeux de Rachel à cet instant. Yep, elle est définitivement mal barrée. Elle avale difficilement, sort sa meilleure moue et s'apprête à supplier pour le pardon quand la diva la coupe. « Où sont tes priorités, Quinn ? Je veux dire, tu as pris la première excuse pour saboter la parfaite nuit et le parfait rendez-vous que j'ai mis des heures à planifier. Un plan si savamment élaboré que tu n'es même pas arrivée à passer la première étape. » Elles sont proches, très proches. Presque à se frôler, les yeux dans les yeux, une expression illisible passe sur le visage de la diva. Elle croise les bras, défiant silencieusement Quinn de tenter une explication, une excuse quelconque mais celle-ci est tellement choquée de ce qu'on l'accuse qu'elle n'arrive pas à sortir un mot.

Rachel soupire légèrement et relâche sa posture avant d'ajouter en se fondant presque dans Quinn, l'entourant de ses bras et posant sa tête contre son épaule. « Tu as de la chance que je te trouve mignonne. »La blonde relâche à son tour l'air qu'elle tenait et englobe Rachel dans un immense câlin. « Désolée, je vais me faire pardonner. Je promets, » lui chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille. La petite diva relève la tête et ses yeux reflètent son amusement. « Je vais te tenir à ça, » avertit-elle avant de revendiquer les douces lèvres de Quinn.

C'est Quinn qui rompt délicatement le baiser avant d'appuyer ses lèvres contre le front préoccupé de la petite brune. « Sommes-nous ok ? » demande-t-elle incertaine. Rachel se contente de hocher la tête, se fondant encore plus dans le corps de Quinn. Elles restent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Ne crie pas contre moi, » commence prudemment Quinn après avoir pris conscience de son environnement. « Mais, je ne peux pas aller à un rendez-vous avec toi. » Rachel qui avait relevé la tête perplexe, arbore immédiatement une expression complètement défaite, croyant que Quinn ne veut plus sortir avec elle. Elle tente de répliquer mais la blonde la coupe avant même qu'elle ne puisse. « San a embarqué B. et ton ipod. Je ne sais toujours pas quelle chanson, tu voulais que j'écoute donc je ne peux pas suivre le plan que tu as imaginé. Et comme, je ne peux pas deviner ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête et que j'ai assez bien mis tous tes plans par terre ce soir, peut-être devrions-nous juste rentrer et … » Elle est coupée dans ses divagations par une paire de lèvres insistantes et légèrement affamées. « C'est ok, » garantit Rachel quand elle est sure d'avoir réduit au silence Quinn. « Maintenant que je te tiens, je ne vais pas te laisser aller, » lui assure-t-elle. « Tu es coincée avec moi. »

A ces mots, Quinn s'illumine et son sourire gagne ses yeux la faisant rayonner. « Toujours ? » demande-t-elle. « Toujours, » promet Rachel.

* * *

><p>Quinn se laisse guider, goûtant juste le plaisir d'être en compagnie de Rachel. Après tout, ce soir est son soir, non ? Pendant qu'elles marchent, sortant des bois, la petite diva meuble le silence. Elle parle de ce qu'elle avait prévu. Comment quand Quinn l'aurait retrouvée, elles auraient été au cinéma en plein air. Comment après s'être empiffrées de popcorn, elles auraient été rejoindre les autres à la foire de passage dans le village. Il y aurait eu des concours, des peluches et tout ce qui va avec. Elle est triste qu'il soit trop tard pour faire tout ça. Alors, qu'elle poursuit sur l'opportunité de tout refaire un jour et sur la malchance qu'elles ont eue, Quinn pense à réparer la soirée.<p>

Soudain, une idée lui vient. Elle s'arrête et tire à elle, la petite diva. Le choc lui coupe le souffle et elle se tait regardant Quinn avec surprise. Elles restent ainsi quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux avant que la blonde ne brise le silence. « Je sais que théoriquement, c'est ta nuit mais est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » Rachel hoche la tête simplement, un timide sourire aux lèvres. « Ok, ne bouge pas, » ajoute bien inutilement Quinn en repoussant Rachel contre la rambarde du pont. Elle s'éloigne compose un numéro sur son gsm et commence à argumenter avec l'autre personne. Elle est trop loin maintenant pour que Rachel puisse entendre alors celle-ci se tourne vers la rivière et observe les quelques poissons qui remontent courageusement le courant. Elle s'accoude confortablement, profitant du calme de l'endroit. A cet instant, elle sait qu'elle est foutue, qu'un simple regard dans ses yeux verts met son monde sans dessus-dessous, au point qu'elle est prête à abandonner le contrôle à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est tombée dur, bien plus dur qu'elle n'a jamais pu auparavant.

Mais bientôt, il y aura toutes les questions d'avenir. Rachel appartient à New York, elle le sait mais maintenant, il y a Quinn. Elle en est là dans ses réflexions quand deux bras serpentent le long de ses cotes et se rejoignent sur son ventre. Elle sourit dans l'étreinte, se penchant en arrière contre Quinn. Profitant de ce parfum léger qui l'accompagne, de cette étreinte dans laquelle elle est prête à tout affronter. Elle résiste avec peine à son réflexe premier et ne bouge pas, attendant, juste profitant de l'instant. Le souffle de Quinn atteint son cou quand celle-ci pose son menton sur son épaule, envoyant une vague de frissons dans le corps de la petite diva. Elle tremble même, légèrement lorsqu'elle sent Quinn déposer un baiser léger juste à la jonction de sa mâchoire. Encore une fois, elle résiste à l'envie de tourner et de lui faire face, voire de l'emmener juste là, ici, maintenant.

« Alors ? » interroge-t-elle un peu incertaine au bout de quelques minutes. « Alors, » commence Quinn d'une voix douce. « Je sais que c'est ton jour et que tu avais prévu beaucoup de choses et que c'est ma faute si on ne peut plus les faire. J'ai décidé de me racheter et … » Elle ajoute précipitamment suite à la grimace de Rachel. « Je … J'ai préparé quelque chose pour rattraper tout. Peut-on juste le faire ? Je promets que je te laisserai m'emmener partout pendant une journée pour finir de me faire pardonner et … » Elle s'arrête lorsque Rachel l'embrasse avant de poser un doigt sur sa bouche, lui coupant assez efficacement la parole pour pouvoir dire ce qu'elle pense. « Je ne suis pas opposée à une réorganisation de notre soirée. Où va-t-on ? »

Quinn s'illumine, ravie et lui sourit brillamment. « C'est une surprise, » assure-t-elle avant d'ajouter précipitamment. « Fais-moi confiance juste ce soir. » « Ok, allons voir ce que ce cerveau fou qu'est le tien a prévu en trois minutes. » Riant et se tenant par la main, Quinn entraine Rachel de retour aux chalets. Quand elles arrivent, le chalet est vide et dégagé. Un immense écran blanc de cinéma est posé contre le mur et un vieux projecteur illumine la pièce. En dehors de la lumière qu'il projette, seules quelques bougies complètent l'ambiance, la rendant intime et propice aux câlins. Une montage de coussins trône au centre de la pièce à côté d'un petit buffet et de deux grands sacs de popcorn.

Rachel s'arrête sur le seuil pendant que Quinn se tourne vers la cuisine et en revient avec quelques boissons. « Que ? Quand ? Comment as-tu fait, ça ? » Quinn rougit, elle se détourne et pose les verres à côté de la nourriture. « Ce n'est rien. Juste un service que l'on devait me rendre … » La petite diva est toujours à la porte stupéfaite, n'osant pas entrer de peur de briser la magie de l'instant. Finalement, elle parvient à se recentrer et à se ressaisir suffisamment pour faire face à Quinn. « Quinn. » Le nom est dit sur un ton qui n'admet aucune réplique et qui exige une réponse. La blonde soupire, elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas y échapper. « Ecoute, peut-on … » tente-t-elle dans une dernière tentative. « Peut-on juste profiter de la soirée et pour le reste, on dira que c'est magique ? » Son ton est un peu suppliant et l'espace d'une seconde, on peut penser que Rachel va camper sur ses positions. « Magique, hein ? Aussi magique que Finn se retrouvant couvert de bière par Santana et Puck ? » Quinn met son meilleur visage innocent. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. J'ai donc Funny Girl et West Side Story, la version originale bien sûr. Lequel te ferait plaisir ? » Demande-t-elle en montrant les deux boitiers. Rachel reste sans voix pendant une seconde avant d'opter pour Funny Girl. Quinn le met en place et bientôt, elles sont affalées toutes les deux dans les cousins. Juste avant que le film ne démarre, Rachel se retourne vers Quinn et lui dit en la fixant dans les yeux. « Ne crois pas que j'oublie Finn. » Quinn lui sourit et répond simplement, « Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

><p>Elles passent un bon moment, Rachel en profitant pour chanter à chaque fois qu'elle le peut, exhortant Quinn à en faire autant. Elles terminent la soirée sous les étoiles, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Une soirée magique comme l'affirme Rachel avec un ton ludique lorsqu'elles rentrent et croisent Santana dans le salon.<p>

* * *

><p>Ce n'est que le lendemain que Rachel apporte à nouveau le sujet Finn. Quinn argumente à nouveau son innocence. « J'étais avec Kurt, comment veux-tu que je fasses cela ? » « Comme c'est pratique, » craque Rachel. « Admet-le au moins que tu l'as demandée à Santana. » Quinn s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche mais la petite diva la coupe promptement. « Ne t'avise même pas de penser à me mentir. Tu perdrais bien plus que de la crédibilité. » La blonde est sans voix, elle bégaie incertaine. « Tu, tu serais prête à me quitter à cause de ça ? » Rachel hausse les épaules comme si le sujet n'était pas sérieux ou grave. « Sans hésitation, je ne supporte pas les menteurs. Alors ? »<p>

« Je … Je » commence Quinn, incertaine de ce qu'elle doit faire.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors Happy end ou on termine en drame ? Non que ça influencera la suite prévue de toute façon.<strong>


	20. La fin ou le commencement

**Voilà pour clôturer ou plutôt mettre en pause. Je voulais terminer absolument ici car j'estime que ce n'est pas la même histoire quand elles retournent à l'école. Je prendrai le temps de le développer dans une suite et je viendrai le signaler quand je la posterai mais ça ne sera sans doute pas la prochaine histoire que je vais écrire.**

* * *

><p>« Je … Je » commence Quinn, incertaine de ce qu'elle doit faire. « Oh d'accord, » finit-elle par se rendre devant l'air figé de la petite diva. « Je pourrai avoir demandé à Santana de s'occuper de lui. Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire. » Elle attend avec appréhension le verdict. Rachel pince ses lèvres, examine la blonde attentivement et fait semblant de réfléchir pendant quelques minutes juste pour augmenter son malaise. « Que je résume, » dit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. « Premièrement, je t'ai demandé d'aller t'excuser à Finn, ce que tu as fait. Deuxièmement, il s'est moqué à nouveau de toi et troisièmement, pour te venger, tu as demandé à Santana de l'humilier parce que tu savais que si tu le faisais en personne, j'allais m'énerver ? » La dernière phrase sonne un peu comme une question irritée et Quinn n'ose pas répondre. Elle préfère baisser les yeux et fixer avec attention ses mains jointes. « Quinn ? » Le ton est plus interrogateur que fâché ou déçu.<p>

« Je … » Une vanne semble alors sauter dans l'esprit de la blonde. Automatiquement, se sentant attaquée, elle fait ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux, réattaquer. « Oui, c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé et ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Tu ne peux pas me contrôler Rachel. Regarde-nous, nous sommes encore occupées à nous disputer parce que tu ne peux pas passer au-dessus de Finnocence. Grandis, comment veux-tu que cela se passe bien si l'on passe la moitié du temps à se hurler dessus parce que j'essaye de défendre notre couple. Merde, je t'aime mais, je ne prendrai pas ça plus longtemps. » Elle se lève, laissant une Rachel pour le moins interloquée par le changement de comportement. « Quand, tu te seras décidée à être avec moi et uniquement avec moi, fais-le moi savoir. En attendant arrête de nous blesser toutes les deux et choisis. » Sur ces mots, Quinn quitte la cuisine.

Rachel reste quelques instants les yeux dans le vague, faisant tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café. Elle sursaute lorsqu'une voix bien connue se fait entendre derrière elle. « Elle a raison, tu sais. Tu devrais relâcher un peu de mou. » Immédiatement, Rachel se tend et se tourne vers Santana, déjà sur la défensive. « Elle essaie, Rachel. Mais tu ne rends pas exactement ça facile pour elle. » Rachel se contente de hocher la tête, fixant toujours son café maintenant froid. « Je sais mais … » « Non, » l'interrompt Santana. « Pas de mais. Quinn ferait n'importe quoi pour te défendre. Elle ne veut qu'être avec toi mais si cela signifie devoir abandonner une partie de sa personnalité, tu vas la perdre Rachel. Elle va pouvoir le faire encore quelques temps mais la partie garce est une part entière de Quinn. Tu ne peux pas lui demander de la cacher ou de l'ignorer. Cela reviendrait à te contraindre d'arrêter de chanter. » La latina fixe son amie dans les yeux pour mieux faire passer son message. « Penses-y Rachel. Il va falloir que tu acceptes son comportement protecteur ou Quinn et toi finirez malheureuses. Regarde ce qui s'est passé avec Britt et moi, » ajoute-t-elle d'une voix douce.

C'est vrai qu'elle et Britt viennent de passer par les mêmes ennuis au point que Brittany tente de ne plus être avec Santana. Un non-sens quand on les voit ensemble. Rachel comprend qu'elle pourrait avoir blessé la blonde sans le vouloir vraiment. Elle soupire. « Je vais aller lui parler. » Un sourire éclaire le visage de la latina. « Parler, hein. Bien sûuuur, prenez une chambre. » Rachel rougit, dur. « San, » s'indigne-t-elle en assenant une tape sur son bras. « Nous ne sommes pas tous des lapins en chaleur. » « Touché, » fait Santana en portant la main à son cœur. « N'empêche que vous devriez y penser. Cela soulagerait quelques tensions, » termine-t-elle suggestive. « Pouah, je suis dehors. » déclare Rachel en sortant. « Est-ce un code ? » entend-t-elle au milieu des éclats de rire qui lui parviennent encore de la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour trouver la blonde. Celle-ci se trouve à leur endroit, couchée dans l'herbe, les yeux perdus dans les nuages. Rachel hésite, sa seule envie est d'aller se coucher à côté et de se fondre dans une étreinte serrée pour ne plus la lâcher. « Quinn ? » lâche-t-elle dans un murmure avant de faire un pas en avant. Pas de réponse, pas même un froncement de sourcils ou quoique ce soit qui prouve qu'elle l'a entendue ou juste remarqué sa présence. Rachel soupire plus audible et va s'asseoir à côté sans la regarder dans les yeux. Son regard se porte sur le lac devant elle. Un canard solitaire attire son attention.<p>

Soudain, deux bras forts la tirent en arrière et elle se laisse couler avec un petit cri de surprise. Naturellement, elle trouve sa place. Sa tête repose dans le creux du cou de Quinn, sa main sur les abdos parfaits de la blonde et elle se colle encore plus près contre le côté chaud. « Je suis désolée, » chuchote-t-elle dans le cou exposé. « Je … » continue-t-elle incertaine jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coupée par un léger baiser au sommet de son crâne. « Ca va. Je me suis emportée aussi. C'est okay, » parle enfin Quinn qui l'entoure de ses bras. « Non, ça ne l'est pas, » s'indigne Rachel en se relevant sur un coude pour regarder dans les yeux noisette.

« Tu n'as pas à changer pour moi, » poursuit-elle d'un ton convaincu. Quinn hoche la tête en accord et Rachel se réinstalle contre elle. « Tu me fais me sentir si peu en contrôle, » avoue la brune d'une petite voix. « Quand je suis avec toi, je ne contrôle rien. On dirait que tu prends toute ma volonté loin de moi. Personne n'a jamais réussi à me faire sentir comme ça. » Elle sent en-dessous d'elle le rire que Quinn essaye de cacher. Quand elle lève les yeux, c'est pour rencontrer des larmoyants pourtant démentis par un immense sourire. Ses sourcils se froncent et la blonde mord sa lèvre pour se retenir désespérément. Non que ça marche d'ailleurs parce qu'elle finit par éclater à la seconde même où Rachel s'indigne en lui chatouillant les côtés. Quinn la tient toujours, l'empêchant de tempêter au loin.

* * *

><p>Après quelques minutes, il ne reste plus qu'un éclat ludique au fond des yeux noisettes. Elle inverse leurs positions, se positionnant presque sur le dessus de la diva, de façon à pouvoir la regarder plus facilement. « Pardon, » s'excuse la blonde en déposant une série de baisers sur chaque endroit qu'elle peut atteindre. « Je n'aurai pas dû me moquer de toi. C'est juste que vu la tournure des derniers événements, j'ai un peu de mal à y croire. » Quand Rachel lève les yeux, incertaine. Quinn poursuivit comme si c'était évident. « Tu m'as fait m'excuser. Personne n'est jamais arrivé à forcer Quinn Fabray à s'excuser. » Elle murmure les mots juste contre les lèvres de la brune. Mais, avant de l'embrasser, elle se tire légèrement hors de portée, provoquant un grognement de Rachel qui la regarde mécontente. « Je ne suis pas plus en contrôle quand je suis avec toi. Il me prend tout ce qui me reste de détermination pour ne pas … » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, préférant laisser parler son regard et l'imagination de Rachel.<p>

Rachel se tortille sous la blonde. « Quinn ! Embrasse-moi, » ordonne-t-elle. Doucement, se rapprochant un immense sourire aux lèvres, la blonde commence à la taquiner. « Quinn ! » crie exaspérée la petite diva. « Stoppe les taquineries, on a toute notre vie pour ça. » Quinn ne peut arrêter le sourire diabolique quand elle parle. « Mais taquiner, c'est là tout le plaisir. » Rachel hoche la tête avant d'ajouter. « Et c'est tout ce qu'il te restera si tu ne m'embrasses pas maintenant. » La tête de Quinn s'enclenche avec horreur. « Tu ne ferai pas ça, » affirme-t-elle mais sa voix sort peu convaincue devant l'expression triomphante de Rachel quand elle la défie. « Essaie. »

Le premier baiser est doux et léger, le second est long et profond. Il est une promesse, une promesse d'être toujours là et bien plus encore ... quand il sera temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit conseil pour ceux qui aiment les happy ending purs et durs. Arrêtez-vous ici. Sinon continuez à vos risques et périls. Mais ne venez pas dire que je n'ai pas prévenu …<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Si l'on m'avait dit, il y a un mois que je reviendrai de ces vacances avec Rachel Berry comme petite amie, je ne l'aurai surement pas cru. Je n'aurai même pas cru que j'irai. Mais alors qu'elle dort là contre mon épaule dans ce bus rempli, je pense à tout ce qui va se passer après. Nous avons passé deux semaines ici dont une pratiquement collée l'une à l'autre. Je sais pertinemment que les choses changeront quand nous arriverons à Lima. Il y a tant à faire face et pourtant, je ne me sens pas de la quitter. Je l'aime et je ne veux pas qu'elle passe par les mêmes ennuis que Kurt avant nous. Mais en même temps, je suis maintenant définitivement accrochée. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans elle et je sais qu'elle a parlé d'oublier New York quand je lui ai dit ne pas être sure de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout avec elle. Je pense avoir réussi à la convaincre malgré tout mais c'est une fille têtue. Elle n'abandonnera tout simplement pas.

Je sais que je ne pourrai peut-être pas rester avec elle aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait. Elle pense que je m'éloigne d'elle. Je le vois dans son regard par moment. Je prends chaque jour qu'elle veut bien me donner, en priant pour que la réalité ne nous rattrape pas trop vite. Car s'il y a une chose dont je suis sure, c'est que si nous choisissons de le faire en couple, il faudra rester fortes parce que ce n'est que le début.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Berry avait raison. Merde, ça me coûte de penser ça pendant que je réconforte comme je peux Brittany. Elle est triste de quitter ce qu'elle a appelé sa deuxième maison. Mais je lui ai promis que nous reviendrons un jour ici.

Nous sommes plus fortes maintenant. Je sais qu'à nous deux nous mettrons McKinley au pas. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour protéger ma blonde. Je la serre plus fort encore contre ma poitrine. Elle se tourne vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille. « Q. pense à quitter Rachel. » J'ouvre des yeux énormes. Quoi ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ces deux semaines, elle veut tout laisser tomber ? Elle ne m'a jamais semblé si heureuse pourtant. « Pourquoi tu penses ça, Britt ? » Brittany hausse les épaules. Elle a toujours été douée pour lire les gens. « Elle a peur, » me dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Je prends un aperçu vers l'autre couple. Quinn m'envoie un sourire quand elle le remarque avant de tourner son regard vers l'extérieur.

« Et bien, nous la laisserons pas faire. D'accord ? » Brittany hoche la tête secrètement ravie. « Et tous nos amis, nous aiderons, » j'ajoute en montrant le bus autour de nous. Et si je dois botter le cul de Q. pour l'empêcher de faire cela, je le ferai sans hésitation pour revoir le sourire que m'offre B maintenant. Je dépose un baiser passionné sur son front, juste comme elle les aime.

Elle se coule contre moi, reposant son corps contre le mien. J'attrape ses lèvres une seconde avant de lui promettre « Dors, maintenant. Je ne laisserai rien arriver. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà … Comment dire, plus de 100 pages de bonheur, 50 000 de mes mots couchés sur le papier. Je n'ai pas posté tout ce que j'ai écrit mais peut-être qu'un jour je publierai les « à-côtés ».<strong>

**Déjà tant de commentaires pour cette histoire qui me font tellement plaisir. Je crois que j'ai pris autant de bonheur à lire vos petits mots que vous à me lire. Ceci n'est définitivement pas un adieu, juste un à très bientôt du moins pour ceux qui vont me suivre. La prochaine histoire sera sans doute pour la fin de la semaine. Allez, on va dire … vendredi soir ?**

**Pour répondre aux questions de Zikiki, je suis définitivement et complètement un auteur Faberry, je le crains. Donc cela arrivera quasi toujours. J'en suis d'avance désolée pour ceux que ça déçoit. Maintenant, je pense l'avoir montré sur cette histoire que pour les autres à part le Brittanna, je peux faire un peu tous les couples même si ce ne sont pas exactement mes favoris. Mais concrètement, ce sont des histoires Faberry ou Brittana qui me viennent le plus facilement.**

**Maintenant, je suis consciente qu'il n'y a pas des masses d'histoires sur ces couples-là en Français et j'ai bien l'intention de remédier tant que je le peux à ça. **

**Santana … On peut encore arranger ça quand elles débarqueront dans la suite … Héhéhé De toute façon, ma prochaine histoire sera un gros gros drame. Pire qu'ici.  
><strong>


	21. Note de l'auteur : Suite

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que la suite vient de voir le jour sous le nom de Get It Right.

Elle reprend quelques semaines après que je me sois arrêtée ici et débute plutôt mal pour notre Faberry mais Brittana veille au grain.

Au plaisir de vous lire bientôt.

Et un grand merci pour ceux qui continuent à prendre le temps de commenter cette première fiction. Elle gardera toujours une valeur spéciale pour moi.


End file.
